


Фигурки на доске

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Биография Л. Дж. Уоргрейва, старательно забытая им самим.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_11 августа 1939 г._  
  
Судья Уоргрейв брезгливо стянул с себя промокшие вещи, затолкал их под кровать. К счастью, шторм, пусть и изрядно утихший, даже не думал заканчиваться. Значит, никто не услышит шум из комнаты, где — как все в этом доме наверняка были уверены — нет никого, кроме давно остывшего трупа с дыркой от пули во лбу.  
А еще у него осталось немного времени, пока оставшиеся на острове не обнаружат, что Армстронг исчез, и не...  
  
Интересно, что они теперь сделают? Обыщут дом заново, внимательно присматриваясь к каждому мертвецу и стараясь найти среди них то ли мнимого, то ли, как иногда случалось в сказках, легендах и прочих детских страшилках, «вернувшегося оттуда, откуда не возвращаются»? Нет, вряд ли. В последнее никто из них, записных материалистов, не верит, а до первого им не додуматься, к сожале...  
Неужели он и правда подумал: «К сожалению?»  
Может быть, может быть. Даже выиграть интересно лишь у достойного соперника. А его бедняги-«солдатики»... С самого начала все было просто, слишком просто. Значит ли это, что под конец его ждет сюрприз? Или они так и будут, сами того не подозревая, следовать его плану: переходить в игре с клеточки на клеточку, пока не услышат финальное «шах и мат» и не рухнут замертво?  
  
А если так, то сейчас они начнут бегать по острову, искать пропавшую «фигурку». Интересно, вдвоем или втроем? Уоргрейв бы поставил на «вдвоем».  
После того, что произошло между мисс Клейторн и Ломбардом, тот наверняка относится к ней не просто как к товарищу по несчастью, все силы и способности которого — впрочем, как и свои собственные — надо бросить на то, чтобы переиграть неизвестного убийцу и спастись (но при этом не теряя бдительности и не поворачиваясь лишний раз к нему спиной). Нет, теперь она для него та самая «его женщина», которую этот болван идеализирует и старается защитить от всего... в том числе от нее самой, от ее сущности, от того, что ей нужно, как воздух.  
И ведь не скажешь ничего, не объяснишь, насколько проигрышная это позиция; не поделишься опытом.  
  
А значит, скоро на острове останется только один... И придет время озвучить последний приговор — тот, который был вынесен много лет назад, но до сих пор оставался никому не известным.  
«Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, вы обвиняетесь в том, что...»  
  


***

  
  
_1874-й_  
  
Глаза у миссис Уоргрейв черные, губы алые, а кружева домашнего платья — белые, как снег. Платок в ее руках тоже белый и тонкий-тонкий. Вот сейчас дернет сильнее — и нежная ткань порвется, затрещит, как трещат деревья в парке под напором ветра. А мама обязательно дернет, она всегда так делает — после того как они с отцом запираются в комнате и кричат друг на друга.  
  
— Вы с папой поссорились?  
— Все люди ссорятся, — мама постаралась улыбнуться, но алые губы только болезненно искривились, а взгляд стал еще печальнее.  
Наверное, она и сама это поняла: встряхнула головой, темные кудри выбились из прически и рассыпались по плечам. А Джонни больше всего на свете захотелось, чтобы ее печаль можно было так же легко стряхнуть. Чтобы мама улыбнулась по-настоящему. У нее красивая улыбка.  
— Джонни, я люблю тебя. Очень люблю, очень-очень! Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Ты мне веришь?  
  
Когда спрашивают — надо отвечать. Плохо, что ответить можно правильно или неправильно. Если угадаешь — назовут милым ангелочком и обнимут, не угадаешь... Поэтому Джонни часто старался схитрить, не ответить: вдруг не заметят?  
  
— Я хочу сказку.  
— На самом деле, дорогой, это всего лишь считалка.  
— Это сказка.  
— Папе не нравится, когда я тебе ее рассказываю.  
— Я хочу!  
— И никому не нравится.  
— Мне нравится. Хочу. Сказку!  
— Будет тебе сказка, не волнуйся. Иди ко мне.  
  
Джонни забрался к маме на колени, спрятался в кольце ее рук, как черепаха в панцире. Мама всегда рядом, с ней ему ничего не страшно. И можно слушать, как в далекой-далекой стране десять маленьких солдатиков один за другим влипают в неприятности — до тех пор, пока не останется только один... Ой, нет — уже никого.  
Джонни каждый вечер заставлял маму рассказывать ему эту сказку-считалку, но так и не смог понять, что же с этим, последним, на самом деле случилось. Каждый день мама придумывала что-то новое.  
Только ее голос к окончанию считалки всегда становился грустным.  
  


***

  
  
_1875-й_  
  
На белом песке садовой дорожки — красное пятно. Темное, поблескивающее под солнцем. Манящее. Черные волосы распластались по нему змейками. Глаза закрыты, черная полоска ресниц кажется еще темнее из-за бледных, почти белых скул. Из уголка алых губ — алая струйка, и от нее белые розы на кружевном воротнике тоже становятся алыми. На одном рукаве кружева сбились, забрались выше локтя, и на белой руке темнеют крупные, уже начавшие желтеть по краям, синяки — как будто кто-то схватил миссис Уоргрейв за руку и швырнул на песок, точно надоевшую куклу.  
  
Черное, алое, белое... Все как Джонни нравится. Жалко, что не вышло постоять рядом подольше, посмотреть. Все заорали, забегали взад-вперед. Нянька даже глаза ему закрыла потной, противно-мягкой ладонью. «Идем-ка, деточка, не нужно тебе этого видеть!» И увела в дом, а потом и осколок стекла отобрала — большой, красивый, с алыми, похожими на россыпь звезд, точками. Джонни его возле темно-красной лужи подобрал, там еще много таких было.  
Дома нянька усадила его в кресло, трясущимися руками вручила паровозик, дрожащим голосом затараторила что-то про старого Макдональда и его ферму, то и дело косясь на выходящее в парк окно, за которым все еще бегали и орали.  
  


***

  
  
Потом была длинная скучная церемония и неудобный костюмчик: тесноватый, с давящим горло воротником рубашки.  
  
Отец, с высоко поднятой головой принимавший соболезнования, чтобы потом, закрыв за собой дверь библиотеки, со стоном опуститься в кресло:  
— Господи, Анна, но почему?! Зачем, как ты могла?! Как ты могла оставить меня?!  
  
Джонни замер, постарался спрятаться, слиться с портьерой. Тогда он еще не знал, что некоторые душевные порывы люди предпочитают скрывать от всех, даже от самых близких... Не знал, но чувствовал, что делает что-то неправильное, ужасное даже — стоя здесь и наблюдая за отцом.  
  
К счастью, тот, даже заметив сына, не рассердился и не вспылил. Сказал только:  
— А-а, это ты? Давай-ка... сходи погуляй, что ли. — И уже громко, в сторону двери: — Мисс Макнайт, уведите Джона в его комнату. Как он вообще оказался здесь, в библиотеке? К тому же один? — Это уже сердито, когда нянька (встревоженная, как заметившая коршуна курица) оказалась на пороге.  
  


***

  
  
Джонни ушел, только не в комнату. Сбежал в сад, в самую его глубину, куда его никогда не водила мисс Макнайт, зато там было здорово прятаться — одному или с мамой. Теперь мамы нет, значит, придется одному.  
  
Осы свили гнездо еще в начале лета, и теперь кружили возле него, то заползая внутрь, то срываясь и улетая. Обычно они не обращали внимания на людей, но раньше Джонни никогда не приближался к серому «веретену», прилепившемуся к стволу старого дерева. А вот теперь подошел, осторожно провел пальцами по его шершавой поверхности. Давно хотелось, но мама не позволяла. Говорила разное — так же запутанно и непонятно, как рассказывала о солдатиках из считалки. Иногда — что осы могут разозлиться и искусать его так, что он умрет. А иногда — что гнездо нельзя трогать, потому что от этого может испортиться розовый осиный мед, который хранится внутри, в самом тайном месте. Но ведь если совсем недолго потрогать — ничего не случится?  
И Джонни решился: приложил к серому кокону ладонь. Там, внутри, что-то подрагивало, гудело и шевелилось. Жило.  
Одна оса уселась совсем рядом с его рукой, еще несколько вились перед лицом. Джонни показалось, что их гудение из монотонного и несколько скучного стало сердитым — будто они очень хотели прогнать его. «Вон отсюда, убирайся в свою комнату — слушать глупую мисс Макнайт и играть в дурацкие игрушки!»  
Хорошо, он уйдет. Но только тогда, когда узнает, есть ли внутри тот самый волшебный осиный мед, о котором говорила мама. А если нажать посильнее — так, чтобы пробить пальцем стенку? Она же не очень толстая, правда?  
  
Джонни, не раздумывая, смахнул со щеки осу. Видно, слишком сильно: та упала в траву, задергалась, стараясь повернуться и расправить примятые крылышки. Он присел рядом, гадая, получится у нее или нет. Но узнать не успел: другая с размаху ткнулась в руку острым жалом. Джонни вскрикнул от боли, из глаз сами собой (он и не собирался рыдать, честное слово!) брызнули слезы.  
  


***

  
  
Доктор потом сказал, что ему повезло: еще пара-тройка укусов — и никто бы уже ничего не смог сделать.  
  
А так Джонни только пролежал неделю в кровати, ожидая, пока пройдет жар, а распухшие руки и лицо примут прежний вид. Лежал, вспоминая, как сжал укусившую его гадину в ладони и снова вскрикнул: она напоследок впрыснула ему еще порцию яда. Как он бежал к дому, а за ним летело... как ему показалось, целое облако злобно гудевших тварей. Как бросился к мисс Макнайт и... Кажется, больше он ничего не помнил.  
  
Хотя нет.  
Потом, когда его наконец-то оставили одного, он заглянул под подушку. Раздавленная оса все еще лежала там. Никуда не делась, пока все бегали вокруг, обтирали его чем-то холодным и поили кислой водой. Было так странно смотреть на клейкое месиво, оставшееся от яркого полосатого тела. И не верилось, что он сам это сделал. Было что-то необычное, завораживающее в этом превращении одного в другое. Красивого — в уродливое. Живого — в мертвое.  
  
И очень хотелось попробовать снова.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 августа 1939 г._  
  
— Прошу к столу, господа!  
Уоргрейв знал, что в письме, оставленном для дворецкого, Роджерса, таинственный мистер Оним точно указал, на каком месте каждый из гостей должен сидеть. Но нет — мисс Брент заставила беднягу Роджерса усадить ее рядом с Макартуром — им надо было закончить начатый еще в гостиной разговор.  
Уоргрейв нахмурился: плохой знак, когда планы нарушаются с самого начала. С другой стороны, пока не случилось ничего серьезного: все гости здесь, все рассаживаются за столом, преисполненные любопытства: что ждет их на этом острове? Что ж, скоро они все узнают.  
  
А еще не стоит забывать, что все приготовления закончены, фигуры расставлены. В том числе и фигура ферзя. Он может ходить в любом направлении, на любое расстояние, но (так же, как и другие, менее ценные фигуры) не может ни взлететь над шахматным полем, ни выйти за его пределы, ни повлиять на чужие ходы.  
«Вы просто фигура на доске, ваша честь. Так сыграйте достойно свою партию».  
  
Уоргрейв улыбнулся своей новой соседке, мисс Клейторн, в который раз удивившись, как же она не похожа на свое фото в газете. От неулыбчивой, неприятной девицы, которую он там увидел, мисс Клейторн отличалась... да решительно всем!  
Впрочем, ему ли не знать, как порой обманчиво первое впечатление.  
  


***

  
  
_1880-й_  
  
Нога у Джима, садовника Уилбертон-Холла, была только одна, зато пальцев на ней — целых шесть. «С запасом», — как он всегда посмеивался. Только смех у него был не веселый, а жутковатый, как будто ветер в трубе завывает. И улыбка не лучше — кривая, на гримасу похожая. Может, потому садовник и улыбался редко, чаще ходил мрачный и насупившийся.  
Дети при виде него с визгом разбегались, да и взрослые, как Джону иногда казалось, с трудом от этого удерживались. Сам же он часто наблюдал, как Джим выдергивает траву, подстригает кусты и деревья, ставит капканы на расплодившихся в этот год зайцев или раскладывает приманки для ос. Джон хорошо помнил, что именно Джим уничтожил то гнездо, в котором жили покусавшие его твари. Видел, как садовник, завернувшись в старое пальто и намотав на голову плотную сеть, снял с дерева серый кокон и утопил в ведре с водой, в которую добавил какого-то белого порошка.  
  
Что это был за порошок — Джон решился спросить только два года спустя, когда осы снова завелись в усадьбе.  
— Циянид, — шепотом, будто рассказывал что-то секретное, ответил садовник. — Осы с него сперва точно пьяные становятся, а потом только издыхают. А человеку вот такой капельки хватит, — Джим одним ногтем прочертил линию посередине другого, такого же желтого и расслоившегося. — И все, кранты... конец, тоись, настанет, и шагу ступить не успеет. Так что мы его на самый распоследний случай оставим, если уж совсем ничего не поможет.  
  
Помогать им должны были смазанные патокой ленты, разложенные на подоконниках и подвешенные к водостокам. Осы, слетавшиеся на сладкое, прилипали к ним и потом долго елозили лапками, извивались, стараясь освободить намертво увязшие крылья. Джим выбрасывал ленты на компостную кучу, а Джон потом приходил, смотрел, как желтые полосатые тельца одно за другим перестают шевелиться, замирают — пока никого не останется. Он точно знал — так и должно быть, так всегда бывает: в самом конце не остается никого. И липко-паточные ленты его ни разу не подвели.  
  


***

  
  
— Дорешали, Джон?  
Мистер Миллер поднял взгляд от газеты, в которую смотрел уже давно, решая, на какую лошадь будет ставить в следующую субботу.  
— Я почти закончил. Еще две задачки...  
— Ты не спеши, не спеши, — он снова спрятался за газетой. — Ученье, Джон, дело такое — суеты не терпит.  
Джон и не спешил. Аккуратно перевернул страницу книги, спрятанной за учебником математики. Все задачки — даже ту, хитрую, с первого взгляда выглядевшую трудной, а потом оказавшуюся проще некуда, он решил еще полчаса назад. И теперь увлеченно следил за тем, как люди лорда Гленарвана пересекали Патагонию по тридцать седьмой параллели. На последние страницы специально не заглядывал, хоть и очень хотелось. Но тогда уже не выйдет каждую минуту волноваться! Хотя Джон был почти уверен, что отважного капитана Гранта спасут. Ему ведь уже повезло: запечатанное в бутылку письмо не пропало, нет. Его вытащили смелые, хорошие и неравнодушные люди. Интересно, сколько шансов было, что выйдет именно так? Вот бы подсчитать! Пожалуй, для этого стоило изучать математику — даже когда учителю нет дела до твоих успехов.  
  
Мистер, вернее, герр Миллер появился в поместье год назад, после того, как уволилась мисс Виланд, гувернантка. Почему она это сделала, Джон так и не понял, хотя слышал однажды, как та жаловалась отцу. Называла его, Джона, «странным мальчиком». Неужели потому, что он терпеть не мог складывать числа и аккуратно выводить в тетради буквы, предпочитая взахлеб читать о дальних странах и приключениях — воображая себя то потерпевшим кораблекрушение, доверяющим запечатанной бутылке свою последнюю надежду на спасение, то самим спасателем?  
Хотя... нет.  
Кажется, она говорила о другом?  
  
— Только не подумайте, что я жалуюсь, мистер Уоргрейв. Ваш сын — необыкновенно умный мальчик, хотя и не без недостатков. Но порой его вопросы пугают меня. Такое чувство... — она запнулась, и отец ободряюще улыбнулся:  
— Да, мисс Виланд?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что он будто нарочно выискивает в окружающих плохое. Нет, я правда не жалуюсь, — быстро поправилась она. — Но эти его вопросы... «А они чем-то вредят людям? А кому-то другому? А друг другу?» Джон спрашивал об этом, когда я рассказывала ему о земноводных.  
— Так все эти жабы и правда мерзкие, — усмехнулся отец. Но мисс Виланд осталась серьезной:  
— И то, что он постоянно крутится возле садовника, меня тоже тревожит. Чему только может научить ребенка этот ужасный человек?  
Они завернули за угол, и дальнейшего разговора Джон не услышал. Что же касалось того, чему его мог научить садовник...  
  


***

  
  
Скрутить из плотной бумаги воронку, засунуть ее поглубже в бутылку, в которой на донышке плескалось пиво — странное, вонявшее чем-то кислым, гнилостным...  
— А они точно прилетят?  
— Точно. И внутрь полезут. А кто б на дармовое пиво бы не полез?  
Сам Джон точно бы не стал его пить. Один раз попробовал, долго потом плевался. И что взрослые находят в этой гадости?  
— Оно горькое.  
— Ничего, мы варенья добавим. Скорее забродит, а осам такое только и подавай.  
  
Осы и правда слетались к подвешенным на деревья бутылкам, соскальзывали внутрь, а выбраться наружу уже не могли. И снова можно было смотреть, как они постепенно затихают там, внутри. Чудо превращения. Непостижимое, но такое манящее таинство смерти.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды мисс Виланд застала его за наблюдениями и, кажется, расстроилась.  
— Неужели вам их не жалко?!  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Нет. Они же злые и гадкие. Когда я был маленький, я чуть не умер из-за них. А теперь они умирают. Они это заслужили, так будет честно!  
— Почему вы считаете, что можете решать, кто достоин жизни, кто нет? Неужели вы забыли, Джон, что подобное право есть лишь у... — Мисс Виланд ахнула и со всего размаху хлопнула себя по плечу, раздавив большущего, уже успевшего напиться крови, комара.  
— Вы сейчас решили за комара, — заметил Джон.  
— Это совсем... совсем другое. — Ему показалось, что она смутилась. — Не представляю, как вам объяснить. Надеюсь, что с возрастом вы сами поймете разницу.  
Все-таки смутилась. И наверняка расстроилась. Джону тоже стало не по себе: мисс Виланд была доброй и хорошей, и он терпеть не мог ее огорчать. И теперь он надеялся, что и правда скоро вырастет и все поймет. Взрослые же все знают?  
  
Солнечный луч скользнул по бутылочному стеклу, за которым медленно подыхали попавшиеся в ловушку осы. Отразился от него — так же, как тогда, давно, отразился от подобранного возле красной лужи осколка.  
  
Об этом Джон тоже узнает, когда вырастет. Что случилось тогда, в тот день? И, кстати, что случилось с последним солдатиком? Джон уже успел расспросить всех вокруг, но ответа не добился. Мамину считалку знали только садовник, мисс Макнайт и мисс Виланд. Первые двое считали, что солдатик повесился, гувернантка — что он женился. Так кто же из них прав? Или это почти одно и то же?  
  


***

  
  
Мисс Виланд уволилась осенью, сразу после очередного отъезда отца. А за день до этого Джон слышал, что она плакала в его комнате и о чем-то его просила. Голос отца звучал ласково, успокаивающе — с такими же интонациями он утешал Джона, когда тот падал и набивал шишки. Может, она тоже упала откуда-то?  
  
К разговору Джон не прислушивался: все ждал, чтобы она поскорее ушла, тогда он смог бы тоже проститься с отцом. Но так и не дождался, заснул прямо на полу в коридоре, а проснулся уже утром, в своей комнате.  
  


***

  
  
Потом была зима и много-много безделья. Дни Джон проводил в библиотеке, а вечера — слушая разговоры прислуги и сказки мисс Макнайт. Сказки были страшные: о всякой нечисти, которая убивает или забирает с собой непослушных детей. Плохих детей, «совсем не таких, как наш ангелочек Джонни».  
Да, он не плохой. Ему совершенно нечего бояться.  
  
Потом появился мистер Миллер. В отличие от своей предшественницы, он ничего от воспитанника не требовал. Задачки задавал такие, которые они с мисс Виланд еще два года назад решали. От скуки Джон сам пролистал учебник вперед и — неожиданно для себя — увлекся. Оказалось, что, если учиться не заставляют — это может быть даже интересным.  
  
Весной, когда снег на дорожках почти растаял, а по их сторонам потемнел, стал серым и тяжелым, вернулся отец. А вместе с ним — прогулки в парке (вдвоем или с кем-нибудь из заглянувших на огонек соседей) и волшебные истории о дальних странах. А еще вечера, нарядные гости, счастливые лица вокруг. Вместе с отцом вернулся праздник.  
  


***

  
Уинстон Кеннет Уоргрейв, он же — капитан Уоргрейв и хозяин прекраснейшего Уилбертон-Холла, — был еще молод (что такое тридцать два года для мужчины?), богат и красив. Завидный жених — так считали и кружившиеся по залу девушки, в своих красивых платьях похожие на свежесрезанные розы, и их матери. Желанный для многих, почти идеальный... Если бы не один недостаток.  
  
«Недостаток капитана Уоргрейва» расхаживал по бальному залу, вежливо здоровался с гостями. А гости с улыбкой приветствовали его. Довольно высокий для своих... сколько же ему уже исполнилось? Сероглазый и светловолосый (очень похожий на отца), одетый в уже коротковатый смокинг. «Боже, как быстро эти мальчишки растут!» — недавно огорчалась мисс Макнайт.  
  
«Детей должно быть видно, но не слышно» — еще одна из ее любимых фраз. Возможно, именно поэтому никому не было дела до того, что сам Джон слышал всё.  
  


***

  
  
— Говорят, он привез ее из Индии. — Это леди Корбетт, мать Шарлотты Корбетт.  
  
Платье у Шарлотты розовое, а Джон розовый цвет всегда терпеть не мог. И потому надеялся, что отец не обратит никакого внимания на эту девушку. А вот ее матери очень хотелось, чтобы обратил. Поэтому она — на всякий случай, конечно же — выспрашивала о нем тех, кто не против посплетничать. Выспрашивала о состоянии (а вдруг он его давно промотал и теперь только и ждет возможности удачным браком поправить дела?), о военной карьере... О первой жене.  
  
— Так это правда? Она действительно выросла далеко от нашего туманного Альбиона?  
— Меня бы это не удивило, — ответила ей мисс Глэсси. Она даже старше леди Корбетт, но дочери у нее нет. И мужа никогда не было. Неужели ей тоже нравится отец? — Жуткие колониальные нравы — они во всем. В том числе сказываются на воспитании девушек. Слишком много свободы, слишком мало дисциплины. Настоящая англичанка никогда бы так не поступила.  
  
Леди Корбетт наморщила лоб — наверняка чтобы облегчить себе такое непривычное занятие, как размышления. Помогло: и минуты не прошло, как она выпучила глаза и сдавленным шепотом спросила:  
— Но... Я думала, миссис Уоргрейв... это же был несчастный случай?  
— Когда женщина нашего круга падает из окна прямо под ноги своему трехлетнему сыну — это никак не назовешь счастливым случаем. Но надо быть редкостным глупцом, чтобы верить в непреднамеренность этого события. Нет уж, вина этой женщины для меня очевидна. И — да простит меня Господь! — она заслужила такой исход. Бедняга Уинстон... Надеюсь, ему еще улыбнется удача: найдет себе более подходящую пару. Настоящую англичанку, для которой достоинство и верность долгу — не пустые слова.  
  
Леди Корбетт поджала губы. Кажется, ей уже не хотелось, чтобы ее дочь стала той самой «подходящей парой»? Чтобы она вошла в такое странное семейство: роковой красавец, чья первая жена погибла при неясных обстоятельствах... Конечно, прямо никто ничего не скажет, но сплетни, сплетни! И еще этот... «недостаток». Нет уж, подобное не для чистой и невинной девицы! Впрочем, это не помешало ей ласково потрепать «недостаток» по голове.  
— Вы же юный мистер Уоргрейв, правда?  
— Да, миледи.  
— И сколько вам лет?  
— Восемь... Вернее, почти восемь. — Отец всегда уважал точность, и Джон старался не отставать от него.  
— Значит, вы скоро отправитесь в школу?  
— Через пять лет, миледи.  
— Только через пять лет? — нахмурилась она. — Впрочем... Благодарю вас, мистер Уоргрейв, можете идти.  
  
И Джон ушел — чтобы уже привычно стать видимым и неслышным. И жадно слушать самому; в том числе о той, от которой в памяти остались только белые кружева пышного воротника и странная то ли сказка, то ли считалка. «Десять солдатиков решили пообедать...»  
  
— Прошу к столу, господа! — объявил дворецкий, подводя черту под присутствием Джона в компании взрослых. Детям за столом делать нечего.  
  
«Множество солдатиков решили пообедать, — с усмешкой подумал он, закрывая за собой дверь. — А забавно было бы, если б кто-то из этих...» Представил себе леди Корбетт... нет, лучше мисс Глэсси. И тут же вздрогнул: нет-нет, нельзя даже думать так! Никто из них не должен навсегда остаться за этим празднично сервированным столом! Только те, кто по-настоящему виновен, заслуживают смерти.  
  
Мать была виновна — только сейчас Джон ясно понял это. Так же, как ужалившая его оса, или те жуки, которых они с садовником собирали с зеленых стеблей, относили на дорогу и сжигали. Она была виновна в том, что так и не стала настоящей англичанкой. Да, только так можно было объяснить алое пятно на белом песке садовой дорожки, алые цветы на белых кружевах воротника. И — почти наверняка — темные синяки на белой руке.


	3. Chapter 3

_8 августа 1939 г._  
  
Конечно, он знал, что будет нелегко.  
Одно дело, когда от подсудимого тебя отделяет множество преград — как физических, вроде высокого деревянного барьера, так и статусных. Что может быть общего между судьей Королевского суда и каким-нибудь мельником, придушившим по пьяни жену?  
  
Сейчас все сидели за одним столом. Близко, чересчур близко. Настолько, что не понять, хватит ли у него сил исполнить задуманное. А что, если всегда свойственная ему сентиментальность, до сих пор если и поднимавшая голову, то легко отступавшая под напором логики и здравого смысла, теперь сыграет с ним злую шутку? Что, если он слишком привяжется к кому-либо из этих... фигурок? А что, если среди них окажутся невиновные?  
  
Впрочем, об этом он уже думал. Те, кто действительно совершил преступление, поведут себя совсем иначе, услышав обвинения в свой адрес. Не так, как несправедливо оклеветанные. Лица этих людей расскажут ему правду — даже ту, которую скрывали много лет и надеялись, что никто ни о чем не догадается. На их лица Уоргрейв и будет смотреть, а уж потом, с высоты своего опыта, вынесет окончательное решение. Опыта у него предостаточно. Вспомнить хотя бы Эвиса... Или Ситона, Паттерсона. Они тоже пытались скрывать, пытались играть — с ним, с присяжными, с доверчивой публикой. Но судья Уоргрейв никогда не ошибался.  
  


***

  
  
— Значит, вы преподаете в женской школе? Учите девочек разумному, доброму... или чего сейчас общество ждет от настоящих англичанок?  
Вера Клейторн улыбнулась:  
— Учу их играть в хоккей. К моему удивлению, в агентстве решили, что этих навыков достаточно, чтобы устроиться секретарем. А мне была очень нужна работа на лето. И вот я здесь.  
— Так вот кого мне следует благодарить за удовольствие беседовать с вами.  
Снова улыбка — счастливая, признательная. Взгляд из-под ресниц. Давно же на него так не смотрели. Лет семь? Нет, скорее, восемь.  
  
Разговаривать с мисс Клейторн было интересно, а улыбаться в ответ на ее улыбки — приятно. Любезная, умная, увлеченная. И очень, очень красивая. Темные волосы, темные глаза. Не слишком распространенный в Англии типаж. К счастью для него — не слишком. Он вежливо поблагодарил за ее помощь там, на лестнице. Она так же вежливо ответила, что не за что и любой бы на ее месте... Рассказывала о своей работе в школе — кажется, ей нравилось то, что она делала?  
  
Краем глаза поймал ревнивый взгляд Ломбарда, одного из самых молодых гостей острова. И едва сдержал улыбку. А ведь и правда: кто бы мог подумать, что юная и прекрасная женщина может предпочесть старика такому красавцу? Неудивительно, что красавца это задело!  
  
Зато удивительным было другое: насколько его самого... задело. Откуда это дурацкое чувство, что он знает мисс Клейторн всю жизнь, а может, и еще дольше? Откуда желание, чтобы именно она оказалась невиновной? Чтобы юноша, который, заливая свое горе неразбавленным виски, рассказал случайному попутчику историю гувернантки-убийцы, все-таки ошибся. Чтобы они с мисс Клейторн, только что переглянувшиеся и одновременно улыбнувшиеся в ответ на очередную пафосную фразу мисс Брент, не разочаровались друг в друге. Чтобы это не оказалось жестокой шуткой, которую напоследок подкинула ему судьба. Или ее подкинула сама жизнь, так и не раскрывшая ни одну из своих тайн? Например, чем она руководствуется, сталкивая друг с другом людей; мгновенно связывая их прочнейшими нитями взаимных симпатий и антипатий и так же легко, будто играючи, эти нити обрывая?  
  


***

  
  
_1885-й_  
  
В школе ему не понравилось сразу. И он там почти никому не понравился. С первого дня, с первой минуты.  
  
Хотя нет — сама школа, спрятавшаяся за глухим забором, среди высоких деревьев старинного парка (поверить невозможно, что совсем близко от шумного, суетливого Лондона есть такие места) показалась Джону даже красивой. Он уже представлял, как будет читать в тени этих деревьев — может быть, даже не один, а с верным другом. У всех настоящих героев есть верный друг, а он чем хуже?  
  
  
Даже сидеть рядом с отцом на жесткой деревянной скамейке, ожидая, когда откроется дверь в кабинет директора, ему понравилось: казалось, что за этой дверью путь в совсем другую — взрослую или хотя бы почти взрослую — жизнь. А потом их пригласили зайти.  
  
Директором оказался высокий старик, представившийся Малкольмом Эбнером. Джону представился. Отцу он только приветливо кивнул и сказал:  
— Наслышан о ваших подвигах в Африке, Уинстон. Всегда радует, когда удается вырастить полезных членов общества... даже из посредственностей.  
Отец густо покраснел. Джону очень хотелось спросить его, кого директор так назвал. Не его же? Тогда бы отец вспылил, а не спокойно, ровным голосом поблагодарил этого типа? Но отец специально всю дорогу напоминал, что говорить будет можно, только когда к нему обратятся, и Джон прикусил язык.  
  
Эбнер не спеша распечатал протянутый отцом конверт.  
— Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, — прочитал задумчиво, будто подозревая, что его хотят обмануть, а вместо наследника одной из известнейших семей, чьи предки учились в этой школе уже не одно поколение, отправить туда какого-нибудь мальчишку с улицы.  
— Мы зовем его Джоном, — сказал отец, но директор только нахмурился.  
— Здесь ему придется забыть и о домашних привычках, и о детских кличках. Мистер Лоуренс Уоргрейв! — повысил голос мистер Эбнер, явно обращаясь к нему. Значит, можно ответить?  
— Что?  
— «Что?» — передразнил мистер Эбнер, на редкость противно усмехнувшись. — Во-первых, когда к вам обращается преподаватель, следует встать. Во-вторых...  
  
В его речи было и «в-третьих», и «в-четвертых», и, кажется, даже «в-сотых». Говорил директор долго, но Джон перестал слушать еще на «в-шестых».  
Неужели его будут звать здесь правильным, главным, но совершенно чужим именем «Лоуренс»? Неужели здесь и правда бьют учеников — палкой и розгами? И неужели отец, узнав обо всем этом, все равно оставит его здесь?  
  
— Ты же не оставишь меня здесь? Папа? — все-таки не удержался он, когда они с отцом вышли из кабинета.  
— Джонни... Вернее, Лоуренс... Лори, не глупи. Здесь учился твой дед, прадед. Я, наконец. Конечно, поначалу будет трудно, — отец поморщился, наверняка вспомнив свое собственное «трудно». — Но трудности закаляют характер, а ведь именно это и нужно настоящему мужчине?  
  
Лоуренс, бывший Джонни, только кивнул. В горле застрял тугой, противный комок, и было страшно, что стоит сказать хоть слово — и он распадется на миллион слезинок; они хлынут из глаз, и тогда отец разочаруется в нем совершенно. Лучше уж молчать. Молчать и не признаваться, что сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось становиться настоящим мужчиной. Он хотел домой.  
  


***

  
  
Мальчишек-первокурсников оказалось десятка два. За обедом — торжественным, в присутствии учителей и родителей — Лоуренс настороженно присматривался, стараясь угадать, какие они — будущие одноклассники? До сих пор он редко общался с другими детьми: с ровесниками было скучно, старшие относились снисходительно и не спешили принимать в компанию. А теперь все будет по-другому. Осталось понять, хорошо это или плохо.  
  


***

  
  
Отец уехал домой на следующее утро. За это время Лоуренс успел познакомиться с соседом по комнате: тощим и хилым очкариком, вместо тринадцати лет выглядевшим едва ли на десять.  
  
— Леонард Фредерик Валтасар Ковентри, — протянул руку тот.  
— «Валтасар»? — не удержался Лоуренс. Тот густо покраснел.  
— Ну... у меня немного странные родители. Но ты можешь звать меня просто «Лео». Меня так дома зовут. Я знаю, тут так нельзя... — кажется, Лео совсем растерялся, и Лоуренс поспешил его успокоить:  
— Мне плевать, что тут можно, что нет. Ты — Лео. А я... — и задумался. Очень хотелось, чтобы хоть один человек продолжал называть его привычным «Джонни» или хотя бы «Джон». Но, сколько не цепляйся за старое и дорогое... Так может, совсем не цепляться? — Я Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв. Или, — он вспомнил, как назвал его отец, объясняя, почему следует остаться здесь, в школе. Одному. — Или просто «Лори».  
  
До самого вечера они проболтали. Лео, как и Лоуренс, любил книги о дальних странах и путешествиях. Историй о преступлениях, убийствах и мудрых сыщиках, легко докапывавшихся до истины, Лео не читал, но не могло же у них быть все одинаковым? Лоуренс вот тоже никогда не интересовался выращиванием папоротников, а ведь, по словам Лео, это одно из интереснейших занятий.  
К тому времени, когда по коридору прошел слуга, приглашая всех на ужин, тяжелое впечатление, оставшееся от встречи с директором, почти развеялось.  
  
В столовой Лоуренс успел и усесться за стол, и подвинуть к себе тарелку, а Лео все еще стоял рядом, рассматривая высокие витражные окна. Но вот он, наконец, не глядя опустился на стул и... оказался на полу под громкий смех мальчишек постарше.  
  
— Эй, раззява! Ты что, пришел сюда летать, а не есть? Тогда, может, отдашь мне свою тарелку? — Больше всех старался высокий рыжий мальчишка.  
Лео наверняка не привык к такому обращению. Еще бы — он тоже всю жизнь носа никуда не высовывал без родителей и прислуги. Вот он сглотнул, вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. Еще немного — и совсем разревется. Лоуренса будто пружиной подбросило.  
— Эй, оставь его в покое!  
  
Потом, ночью, съежившись на неудобной кровати под тонким одеялом, Лоуренс вспомнил все, что произошло. А тогда... сам не понял, как тоже оказался на полу. Из глаз лились слезы, из носа, в который вцепился вредный мальчишка, тоже лилось. Как подумалось перепуганному Лоуренсу — кровь. Ничуть не бывало, просто слезы вместе с соплями. Как он узнал позже, вредный паршивец — второкурсник, представившийся Найджелом Уитни, — старался не оставлять следов.  
  
— Не надо было тебе вмешиваться, — сказал Лео уже в комнате.  
— Что, лучше было стоять и смотреть?!  
— Лучше. Тогда бы хоть досталось не обоим. А так...  
— Я всегда считал, что настоящие друзья всегда вмешиваются, чего бы им это ни стоило, — упрямо стоял на своем Лоуренс.  
— А мы друзья? — Лео смотрел неверяще, почти испуганно.  
Лоуренс задумался. С одной стороны, он как-то не так представлял своего друга. Кем-то... более сильным, что ли. Похожим на Роберта Гранта из его любимой книги. А с таким, как Лео, в путешествие не отправишься. Но... зато с ним можно поговорить о всяком интересном! Так что... почему бы нет?  
— Да, — твердо ответил Лоуренс. Протянул руку, и Лео осторожно пожал ее. — С этой минуты. И на всю жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
О соседе по комнате Лори рассказал отцу. Коротко: только имя и откуда приехал. Отец в ответ пробормотал, что очень надеется, что они подружатся. Лори и сам очень на это надеялся.  
  
Про Найджела Уитни и происшествие за ужином упоминать не стал. О том, что в школе сыну придется столкнуться с трудностями, отец наверняка и так знал. А значит, подробности не нужны.  
  


***

  
  
Каждую ночь Лори придумывал письма к отцу. Рассказывал, как ему плохо в школе, умолял забрать его домой. Обещал, что будет учиться сам, с учителями, в деревенской школе вместе с грубыми, неотесанными детьми фермеров. Где угодно, только не здесь!  
  
Учеба оказалась местами скучной, местами невыносимой. Никого здесь не интересовало, что думают ученики — потому что все должны были думать одинаково, именно так, как предписано учеными мужами, тратившими свое драгоценное время на полнейших болванов, стараясь сделать из них «настоящих англичан, джентльменов и гордость нации».  
  
«Гордость» постарше демонстрировала друг другу следы от наказаний, а побывавшие в карцере шепотом делились страшными историями о тех, кому не удалось дотянуть в этом ужасном месте до утра. Младшие старались держаться от них подальше, чтобы не стать жертвами жестоких шуток, и постоянно тряслись от страха.  
  
Сам Лоуренс до ужаса, до ночных кошмаров боялся порки, карцера, постоянных унижений... но чем дальше, тем яснее понимал, что выдержит все, что выпадет на его долю. Он — настоящий мужчина, англичанин, гордость нации.  
  


***

  
  
И, как у многих героев, у него уже был друг. Они с Лео вместе делали уроки. Если было время — объясняли друг другу непонятное, а если глаза давно слипались от усталости — просто подсовывали свою тетрадь, предлагая списать. Взахлеб читали и спорили о прочитанном. Вместе удивлялись, как быстро растет папоротник, горшок с которым Лео прятал на окне за занавеской.  
  
Друг рассказывал о своих родителях, уже много лет живших в разных концах огромного фамильного замка и общавшихся между собой исключительно письмами или через прислугу.  
Джон тоже рассказывал об отце. Сначала — только о нем. Но как-то зимним вечером, когда они, чтобы хоть немного согреться, сидели в кресле, к счастью, до сих пор вмещавшем их обоих, решил поделиться своей главной тайной. Вернее, одной из тайн.  
  
— Мама выпала из окна, когда мне было три года. Это был несчастный случай, — быстро добавил он, чтобы у друга даже подозрений не возникло, что это не так. Но Лео спросил вовсе не о том, чего Лори боялся.  
— Ты по ней скучаешь?  
Он не знал, что ответить. Мать он почти не помнил. Разве что об окончании считалки до сих пор хотелось спросить? И еще о том, что именно произошло в тот день.  
  
Еще он не стал рассказывать, что давно, много-много лет, его тревожит необъяснимая тайна смерти. О своем желании снова и снова видеть, как жизнь покидает тело. Как оно, только что такое прекрасное, настоящее, коченеет. Как останавливается взгляд, бессильно разжимаются руки... Ничего не стал говорить о том, что сам хотел бы стать причиной такой перемены. Чтобы по его воле оборвалась чья-то жизнь... Нет, не «чья-то»! Только жизнь кого-то злого, опасного, гадкого! Жизнь преступника. Об этом Лори не стал говорить лучшему другу. Не каждой тайной стоит делиться даже с близкими.  
  
В остальном же все у них было, как в книгах: «дружба навсегда, родство душ, спина к спине у мачты». Правда, в книгах это выглядело куда красивее. Наяву же стоило отказаться от глупого героизма... по крайней мере, до тех пор, когда будешь уверен, что он не обернется новым унижением.  
  


***

  
  
Труднее всего оказалось «не вмешиваться». Стоять рядом и молчать, глядя, как старшеклассники во главе с Уитни доводят всех, кто не может постоять за себя. Как этот гад доводит Лео, лучшего и единственного друга. Просто молчать — хихикать над этим, как это делали остальные, Лоуренс не стал бы даже ради спасения своей жизни.  
  
Потом он понял, что «вмешиваться» можно по-разному. Можно, к примеру, решить пару задач за третьеклассника, капитана команды по регби — с условием, что тот будет охранять их с Лео. Можно написать сочинение за другого...  
Теперь Лоуренс снова учился «наперед», самостоятельно проходя темы для старших классов. А куда деваться: защитить их с Лео могли или мускулы, или мозги. Так стоило правильно использовать последнее: или чтобы добиться расположения тех, кто сильнее, или чтобы настроить их против своих обидчиков.  
  
Однажды он выдрал несколько страниц из доклада по биологии, над которым Чарли Гордон, одноклассник Уитни, работал месяц. А потом, когда тот, злой после наказания, искал виновника, Лоуренс подсунул их их в одну из книг Уитни — да так, чтобы Гордон точно заметил.  
  
Вмешиваться в свою и чужую судьбу можно по-разному.  
  


***

  
  
Первое письмо домой Лори написал два месяца спустя. Начиналось оно вежливым приветствием и сообщением, что у него все в порядке. Потом он долго и многословно (на четырех страницах) рассказывал о преподавателях, предметах и своих успехах в них. Подробно и обстоятельно, не отвлекаясь на всякие глупости вроде «нравится — не нравится». Как и велел учитель словесности, уверявший, что умение описывать происходящее необходимо каждому и что этот навык оттачивается именно так. Заканчивалось письмо не привычным когда-то «Целую, Джон», а — опять же правильным! — «Ваш Лоуренс Дж. Уоргрейв».


	4. Chapter 4

_8 августа 1939 г._  
  
Они все были виновны.  
Все, без исключения.  
  
Голос с пластинки называет имя... Быстрый взгляд на того, до кого добрался таинственный обвинитель. Впрочем, опасаться нечего: на него в этот момент смотрят все. С удивлением: надо же, и вы, господин генерал... благочестивая леди... примерная, старательная секретарша... о, даже вы, ваша честь! Все смотрят на очередного беднягу, но только один человек в комнате жадно впивается взглядом, стараясь не упустить ничего: ни поджавшихся или искривленных в усмешке губ, ни дрогнувших ресниц, ни порозовевших щек.  
  
Только один читал по этим неуловимым движениям, как читают давно знакомую книгу: быстро, без запинки, каждый раз успевая до того момента, когда искренние чувства сменятся показательным возмущением.  
Стыд. Вопреки утверждениям глупых журналистов, считавших, что преступники с рождения лишены совести, большинству людей стыдно за совершенные проступки.  
Отчаяние. А ведь и правда: они надеялись, что их тайны так и останутся таковыми, что никто не полезет в давно рассохшиеся шкафы, чтобы погреметь костями забытых скелетов.  
И, конечно же, страх. Страх разоблачения — сколько раз ему приходилось это видеть!  
  
Мисс Клейторн тоже была виновна. Только увидев ее лицо, перехватив взгляд, не убедиться в этом было невозможно. Только верить все равно не хотелось. Несмотря ни на что — не хотелось. До чего же глупой была затея с этим ужином! И как Уоргрейву сейчас не хватало возможности спрятаться от этих девятерых за привычным барьером. Ладно, только от одной — растерянной, почти убитой открывшейся всем правдой. Уже успевшей выбрать в защитники именно его — того, кто уж точно не сможет ничем ей помочь.  
  


***

  
  
_1888-й_  
  
Каникулы Лори всегда проводил дома. Почти всегда.  
  
Однажды он на две недели поехал в гости к Лео, после чего был вынужден согласиться, что родители у того странные.  
  
Половина замка, в которой жила его мать, больше напоминала оранжерею.  
Папоротники. Множество видов, разной формы и высоты. Похоже, любовь к этим растениям Лео унаследовал именно от нее.  
  
В той части, которой распоряжался мистер Ковентри — отец Лео, — чуть ли не на каждом углу встречались мыши. Мертвые мыши. Танцующие, играющие, занимающиеся повседневными делами. Множество чучел, сделанных так искусно, что от настоящих их отличала только поразительная неподвижность и... одежда. Все чучела были одеты в маленькие, как раз по ним сшитые костюмчики. Мыши в бальных платьях и фраках, мыши-поварята, мыши-горничные. Множество, непостижимое множество мертвых мышей, застывших на подставках, навеки занятых какими-то дурацкими, совершенно не мышиными делами.  
  
Отец Лео с готовностью рассказывал, как делал ту или другую группу. Посмеивался над белошвейкой из соседней деревни, которая упала в обморок, узнав, для кого именно понадобятся эти костюмчики.  
— К счастью, я нашел способ ее уговорить, — засмеялся мистер Ковентри. — Деньги, деньги... мало кто в мире способен устоять перед ними.  
  
Лори иногда думал, что они с мистером Ковентри наверняка нашли бы общий язык. Раньше ему не встречались такие люди — те, которых тоже очаровывала красота смерти... Или не стоило и пытаться? Взрослые порой и думают, и действуют загадочно. От детей же требуют соответствовать правилам... не высовываться, не привлекать к себе внимания. Возможно, и правда лучше не привлекать?  
И Лори, похвалив чудесные работы мистера Ковентри, этим и ограничился. А следующее лето предложил Лео провести в Уилбертоне. «Думаю, у нас куда уютнее». И друг с ним согласился.  
  


***

  
  
Первых каникул Лоуренс не мог дождаться, каждый день мысленно — чтобы не получить наказание за неаккуратность и испорченный календарь — вычеркивая оставшиеся до отъезда дни. А дождавшись, вернувшись домой, вдруг почувствовал себя обманутым, разочарованным. Да, его здесь любили, скучали без него... Но без него ли? Они все знали «малыша Джонни» — мечтательного, глупого, пухлощекого, — а он им больше не был. Даже имя сменил — на подлинное, настоящее. Кто вообще придумал называть его «Джон»? Спросил об этом отца и ни капли не удивился ответу.  
— Твоя мама. Ей так больше нравилось. А уж если она чего-то хотела, спорить было бесполезно.  
— Но вы все равно спорили?.. — осторожно, как будто касался едва зажившей раны, спросил Лоуренс. По крайней мере, у него она так и не зажила, просто спряталась — далеко-далеко, не разглядишь, не докопаешься. Но если заденешь случайно... — Вы спорили каждый день.  
— Д-да... бывало, бывало... Знаешь, иди-ка ты... позанимайся, что ли.  
  
Кажется, у отца тоже до сих пор болело. А жаль. Лоуренсу давно хотелось его о многом расспросить.  
  


***

  
  
Подходящую пару отец себе так и не нашел, зато «неподходящие» появлялись довольно часто. О каких-то Лори догадывался только по сменявшимся ароматам духов, которыми тянуло от брошенного на диване отцовского пальто. Какие-то задерживались в поместье — когда на неделю, когда на месяц-другой. Лори старался пореже высовываться из своей комнаты, кожей чувствуя недовольство отца. Кажется, тот стеснялся своих «порывов» и не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал о них. Все вокруг старательно делали вид, что ни о чем не догадываются, и Лори тоже принял правила игры и придерживался их — до тех самых пор, пока в поместье не появилась мадемуазель Селье.  
  
Роланда Селье, невысокая светловолосая француженка. Она не ходила следом за отцом, глупо улыбаясь и стараясь как можно скорее спрятаться от любопытной прислуги за дверью спальни, как это делали почти все ее предшественницы. Напротив — шныряла повсюду, задавала множество вопросов, своим нежным, обволакивающим акцентом вызывая улыбку Уоргрейва-старшего и заставляя сердце младшего учащенно биться. Она называла его на французский манер: «Лоран», иногда сокращая до совсем уж дурацкого «Лоло». Лори злился, но понимал, что жаловаться отцу бесполезно: тому слишком нравилась и сама их гостья, и ее выходки, и то, что он из Уинстона превратился в Венсана.  
Может, Лори было бы проще, если бы у них, как и раньше, гостил Лео, но именно этим летом его родители вдруг объявили о перемирии и, чтобы отметить это невероятное событие, всей семьей уехали куда-то на побережье.  
  
На третий день своего пребывания в Уилбертон-холле Роланда заявила, что ей нужен партнер для игры в теннис.  
— Лора-ан?.. — обратилась она к Лори, после того как отец, посмеявшись, заявил, что не с его коленом прыгать возле натянутой между двух колышков сетки, стараясь отбить мячик.  
— Но я никогда не...  
— Это не важно. Просто старайтесь попадать по мячу.  
  
И Лори честно старался. Получалось плохо: ему самому, чтобы перебросить чертов мячик через сетку, приходилось вставать довольно близко к ней. А потом изо всех сил бежать назад, туда, куда он улетал, небрежно отбитый Роландой.  
Наблюдавший за их игрой отец посмеивался и отпускал шуточки на тему тренировки по бегу, доводя и без того нервничавшего Лори до белого каления. К счастью, Роланде быстро надоела эта экзекуция. Или не к счастью? Если бы можно было просто смотреть, как под пышной юбкой то и дело мелькают ее лодыжки...  
  
— Вы внимательны и быстро учитесь, Лоло, это хорошо, — без тени усмешки сказала она, забирая у него ракетку. — Только руки слабоваты. А я-то считала, что изнеженная аристократия осталась в прошлом.  
— И вы не ошиблись, дорогая, — отец взял ее под руку. — Просто Лори — особенный мальчик. Еще в детстве дал нам понять, что тренировки достойны исключительно мозги. Мне, потомственному военному, было трудно это принять, но, будем справедливы, в науках он преуспел.  
  
Они ушли в дом, а Лори так и остался стоять, раздумывая о словах — а главное, об интонациях — отца. Ему показалось, или там и правда промелькнула гордость за него, своего сына? Хотя... примерно так же он говорил об успехах в дрессировке щенков или о достоинствах новой скаковой лошади. Зато мадемуазель Селье... Лори уже привык, что он один из самых слабых в классе, но уступить какой-то девице?! Может, она права, и ему стоит заглянуть хоть в одну из школьных спортивных секций? Но в какую? Футбол? Крокет? Регби?  
  
Через две недели после приезда гостьи отец отправился на благотворительный базар, который их соседка, леди Лавиния Хамфри, традиционно устраивала в день ангела ее старшей дочери. Предполагалось, что Роланда поедет с ним. Поэтому Лори удивился, когда она зашла в библиотеку, где он, не торопясь, — времени еще было достаточно — писал сочинение по «Иллиаде».  
  
— Занимаетесь, Лоран? — Она подошла ближе, так, что в носу защипало от запаха ее пудры и духов.  
— Вы что-то хотели, мадемуазель Селье? — сухо, чтобы не догадалась, как его смутило ее появление, спросил он.  
Вместо ответа она приподняла Лори за подбородок и коснулась его губ своими.  
Он отшатнулся:  
— Что... вы?..  
— Вам не нравится?  
Наверное, стоило ей объяснить, что дело не в физических ощущениях. Хотя даже их нельзя было назвать приятными: дико колотилось сердце, руки тряслись, спина взмокла от пота. И все же...  
— Не знаю.  
— Так давайте повторим.  
Он не сумел отказаться.  
Второй раз и правда получилось несколько лучше. Она поглаживала языком его губы, сначала легко и нежно, потом сильнее, требуя разжать их и позволить ей коснуться языка, зубов. Потом Лори решил сделать то же самое и, кажется, угадал:  
— О-о! Я же говорила — вы быстро учитесь!  
Сами по себе прикосновения губ был приятны, а вот вызываемые ими чувства... Эта тяжесть в паху — совсем как по ночам, во время тех дурацких снов, после которых просыпаешься в испачканной липкой слизью постели. Хотелось потрогать там, прижаться к чему-то... к кому-то.  
Осмелев, Лори обнял Роланду, притянул к себе. Но она со смехом отстранилась:  
— О, нет, Лоло. Не увлекайтесь!  
  
— Вы слишком быстро учитесь, — задумчиво добавила уже от двери.  


***

Неизвестно, узнал ли отец об «уроке», который преподала его сыну его любовница, но долго после этого Роланда в Уилбертон-Холле не задержалась. Лори воспринял ее отъезд со смешанным чувством печали и облегчения: конечно, на нее приятно было смотреть... и вспоминать. Зато больше не надо будет смущаться и притворяться. К тому же, скучать по ней ему было некогда: через неделю начинались школьные занятия, и он то и дело бегал на почту, выясняя подробности расписания и уточняя список необходимых учебников, и спорил с прислугой, собиравшейся, казалось, упаковать в его чемоданы половину имевшихся дома вещей.  
  


***

  
  
В школе он долго думал, рассказывать ли Лео о первом в своей жизни поцелуе. А когда решился — был удивлен его безразличием.  
— «Ага, ясно»?! И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Или ты сам уже целовался с девушками?  
— С д-девушками? — с запинкой уточнил Лео. И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, заверил: — Ну что ты, нет, конечно. Извини. Это очень интересно, но... Ты сто сорок восьмую задачу решил? Я сколько ни пробовал — с ответом все равно не сходится.  
  
И зачем было спрашивать? Со своим папоротником он целовался, и больше ни с кем. В любом случае, его друг — не тот человек, с которым стоит обсуждать и поцелуи, и то — неизвестное, но, судя по прочитанным книгам, манящее и доставляющее удовольствие, — которое иногда случается после них.  
  


***

  
  
Лоуренс не знал, насколько он сам изменился за каникулы. Вытянулся — это точно, догнав в росте почти всех преподавателей, а некоторых даже перегнав. А вот Лео изменился сильно: стал замкнутым, скрытным. Теперь оставалось только вспоминать их счастливые деньки. А заодно вечера, которые Лоуренс проводил в одиночестве, пока не додумался уходить в библиотеку и готовиться к занятиям там. Чаще всего его соседом оказывался Чарли Гордон. Лоуренс сам не заметил, как они разговорились. До сих пор их больше разделяло, чем связывало, теперь же Чарли нашел в любопытном четверокласснике благодарного слушателя. И взахлеб делился с ним летними (и теми, которые находил, тайком сбегая из школы в город) приключениями. Рассказал и о том, что случается после поцелуев — да еще с такими подробностями, что пробовать самому Лоуренсу почему-то расхотелось.  
  
А еще Чарли мечтал о карьере на ниве юриспруденции. Нет, это Лоуренс _мечтал_ — причем давно, а Чарли _планировал_. Он точно знал и куда отправится после окончания школы, и что будет делать потом. К этим рассказам Лоуренс тоже прислушивался и надеялся, что, когда понадобится объяснять отцу, почему он не собирается становиться военным, продолжив этим семейную традицию, четкий план и уверенность в собственном выборе пойдут ему на пользу.  
  
Когда-то давно, шатаясь по дому во время очередного сборища, видимый и неслышный Джонни надолго застыл возле одного из столов. Старый знакомый отца, судья Королевского суда, рассказывал о текущем процессе. Кажется, потом Лоуренс читал об этом в газетах. Но уже тогда, в десять лет, еще не зная, насколько важна работа судьи, он был потрясен величием этого человека, без колебаний решавшего судьбы других. И понял, что точно знает, кем хочет стать. Каким хочет стать.  
  
А теперь он узнал, что именно нужно для этого делать.  
Нет, Лоуренс никогда бы не сказал, что они с Чарли — друзья. Но ведь кроме друга — настоящего и единственного — у человека могут быть и так, приятели? Особенно если этого друга вечно носит неизвестно где.  
  
Каникулы они с Лео снова проводили не вместе. Тот, сперва с радостью согласившийся приехать, в последний момент вдруг заявил, что ему срочно нужно навестить кого-то из дальних родственников.  
  


***

  
  
_1890-й_  
  
Лео Лоуренс заметил, когда сворачивал на тихую, почти незаметную улочку, которая заканчивалась высокими воротами их школы. Тот как раз вылезал из кареты: темной, какой-то подчеркнуто непримечательной, с наглухо занавешенными окнами — как будто ее владелец был готов на все, лишь бы остаться неузнанным.  
  
В памяти тут же всплыли все прочитанные книги — про хитроумных шпионов, которые, опоив или загипнотизировав какого-нибудь бедолагу, выманивают у него тайные сведения. Но что тот тип мог хотеть от Лео? Что тот мог ему рассказать? Выдал бы страшную тайну, сколько швабр лежит в школьной кладовке? Или что ученики между собой называли учителя химии «Ашдваэс» — за тот специфический запах, которым всегда сопровождалось его появление? А может, иностранные разведки интересовали секреты выращивания папоротников или изготовления чучел мышей? В любом случае, с Лео стоило поговорить и все выяснить.  
  


***

  
  
— Этот тип — твой родственник? Ну, тот, в карете, — уточнил Лоуренс, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд: «Ты вообще о ком?»  
— Д-да, — ответил Лео так неуверенно, что он тут же понял: «Нет». С жаром заговорил, предостерегая об опасности подобных встреч и разговоров. Но, казалось, друга его предположения только развеселили:  
— Шпион? Ну, ты выдумал! Да что от меня узнать-то можно? Расписание уроков?  
— Но кто он тогда? Чего от тебя хотел?  
— Или я от него, — усмехнулся Лео. — Или мы оба — друг от друга. — Наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд Лоуренса, и улыбка погасла, как свеча от ветра. Продолжил уже нехотя, запинаясь, с трудом подбирая слова: — Его зовут Эдгар. И... Я люблю его. — И, пока Лоуренс пытался уложить в голове то, что только что услышал, добил его следующей фразой: — И мы — любовники.  
— Э-э-э... То есть... по-настоящему? Ну, ты понимаешь?..  
Лео только усмехнулся вместо ответа. А Лоуренс продолжил, понимая, что, кажется, несет полную чушь, но ведь... как же?..  
— Но... Он же мужчина!  
— Я заметил. — Интонации у друга стали совсем уж издевательскими. А улыбка, напротив, — робкой, беззащитной, совсем как в тот далекий день, когда они познакомились. Когда Лоуренс назвал его своим другом. Теперь он будто спрашивал: «Мы все еще друзья? После всего, что ты узнал обо мне?» А Лоуренс не представлял, что ответить.  
  
— Ну, знаешь... Извини, но мне... — Так паршиво он себя, кажется, еще не чувствовал. Конечно, ему доводилось слышать о подобных... Но что Лео может оказаться таким! Нет, это просто в голове не укладывалось! — Мне надо подумать.  
— Да-да, конечно. Я понимаю. — Судя по голосу, Лео тоже было паршиво. — Просто, пока думаешь, не рассказывай никому ничего, ладно?  
— «Пока думаю»? А потом?  
— И потом не рассказывай. Иначе у него будут... неприятности. — «Да плевать я хотел на этого...» — И у меня тоже.  
— Ладно, не буду.  
  


***

  
  
Думал Лоуренс не день и не два. Домой стал возвращаться поздно, снова засиживаясь до темна в библиотеке. Только теперь один — Чарли окончил школу и теперь жил далеко отсюда, иногда в письмах рассказывая о странной и заманчивой студенческой жизни.  
  
Лео, кажется, тоже его избегал. Может, оно и к лучшему: ну его к черту, такого «друга». Мало того, что оказался из этих... извращенцев, так еще и скрывал это от него столько времени! Лоуренс ловил себя на мысли, что именно скрытность, недоверие бывшего... (ну да, конечно же _бывшего_ друга) и взбесили его больше всего. И злился от этого снова и снова — теперь на себя, на то, что не мог просто выбросить все это из головы. Выбросить этого ненормального из своей жизни. Вернее, он понимал, что это нужно, необходимо. И что он, если бы захотел по-настоящему, смог бы. Но пустота в душе, угрожавшая возникнуть на месте их дружбы, пугала, как пугала бы разверзшаяся под ногами бездна. Нет уж, пусть лучше все остается, как есть. И, наверное, стоило сказать об этом Лео? Наверняка.  
«Как-нибудь. Не сегодня».  
  


***

  
  
Домой Лоуренс вернулся поздно, как всегда в последнее время. Теперь он старался поменьше появляться в комнате. Конечно, он понимал, что Лео вряд ли будет приставать с вопросами: «Ты подумал? И что решил? Еще ничего? А когда же?..» Тем более, тут и думать было не над чем.  
  
Лео уже спал — то ли просто решил лечь пораньше, то ли тоже не хотел с ним встречаться. Чтобы не ждать ответа?  
А кстати, почему он вообще дома в это время? Раньше он никогда...  
Лоуренс застыл посреди комнаты. Что-то в этом было неправильно. Везде, во всем. Во всей комнате. Что-то в ней было, чего точно быть не должно, потому что оно — из другого места, другой жизни. Но что это? Откуда? Где оно должно быть, если не здесь?  
Лоуренс осмотрелся: ничего нового в комнате не появилось. Значит, не предмет. Закрыл глаза, прислушался... потянул носом... Точно!  
  
_«Циянид — он завсегда миндалём пахнет, — будто наяву, услышал он Джима, уже год как покойного садовника из Уимбертона. — Мы им ос травить будем, развелось тут. А это для крыс, мышьяк. От него такой дух гадкий, чесночный...»_  
  
Лоуренс наклонился к лицу Лео, снова принюхался. Да! Именно это: противный, с детства нелюбимый им запах чеснока! Но, выходит... Его что, отравили? Но кто это сделал? И почему? Кому мог помешать этот очкастый придурок?!  
  
Вне себя от ужаса, он встряхнул Лео за плечи — и его тело безвольно мотнулось, запрокинулась голова.  
«Пульс, надо найти пульс! Но где его ищут?»  
  
— Н-не надо-о... О-о-ой...  
Или не искать? Если бы его друг уже умер — не стонал бы и не корчился, держась за живот.  
  
— Лео, ты жив? Но кто? Кто это сделал? Кто тебя отравил?  
Он взглянул на Лоуренса, едва сумев разлепить глаза:  
— Я... это все я... черт, как же больно!  
«Я»? Но как? Зачем?  
— Ты?! Какого черта?  
— Эдгар... Мы расстались. Он сказал... — Лео протяжно всхлипнул, то ли от боли, то ли просто вспомнив тот разговор.  
— Тебе нужно в больницу!  
Лео вцепился в его рукав и сбивчиво заговорил, объясняя, почему ему туда ни в коем случае нельзя. Лоуренс почти не слушал, умирая от мысли, что они теряют время, эти драгоценные минуты, секунды. А вдруг они не успеют, и даже врач ничего не сможет сделать?  
— Ты ведь... не уйдешь? Ты мне поможешь?  
— Я?! Но я не знаю, как!  
Лео замолчал — так надолго, что Лоуренс снова успел испугаться.  
— Кажется, надо промыть желудок. Я... читал.  
— «Кажется»?!  
И как его, скажите на милость, промыть? Это же не тарелка. Руку туда просунуть и отдраить мочалкой?  
  
Оказалось — просто дать выпить как можно больше воды, потом засунуть два пальца в глотку... Фу-у, ну и мерзость!  
  
Всучить Лео еще одну кружку с водой. Вынести в туалет то, что попало в подставленный другу под нос ночной горшок. Вздрагивая от отвращения, вытереть с пола то, что не попало. Так, хорошо. А теперь — по новой.  
И еще раз.  
И еще.  
  
Лео сначала только стонал, потом — в перерывах между промываниями — начал рассказывать о том, как этот тип его бросил. Слушать о таком было противно, но...  
«Это же хорошо, если он говорит, а не только стонет?» Наверняка хорошо. Даже если слова из него выскакивают, как комья блевотины, такие же гадкие, ненужные. Но, кажется, это тот самый случай, когда «лучше снаружи, чем внутри»?  
  
Лоуренс не помнил, сколько раз сбегал в туалет, сколько раз вымыл пол, сколько времени пытался оттереть вонявшие блевотиной руки. Главное — вода, выливавшаяся из желудка Лео, стала почти прозрачной. Наверное, отмыли?  
  
— Как ты? Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше. Правда, — заверил он, видно, решив, что взгляд у друга слишком скептический. — Только вот спать хочется. И холодно очень.  
  
Лори укрыл Лео одеялами с обеих кроватей. Правда, они все равно были слишком тонкими, не согревали ни капли. Добавил пальто — свое и его. Но друга все равно трясло. Пришлось лечь рядом, обнять, согревая дополнительно своим телом — прямо как в тех книгах о путешественниках, застигнутых снежной бурей вдалеке от человеческого жилья. На мгновение Лори и правда показалось, что — несмотря смех и голоса, доносившиеся из коридора и соседних комнат, на понимание того, что они в большой, полной учеников и учителей школе, за стенами которой — огромный и шумный Лондон, — они с Лео одни во всем мире.  
«Спина к спине у мачты». Черт бы побрал все на свете! В книгах это было куда красивее! А еще там наверняка не воняло...  
  
Лео заворочался, попробовал отодвинуться:  
— Слушай, зачем? От меня воняет, как от помойки. Испачкаешься.  
— Да я уже, по самые уши. Заткнись и спи, ладно?  
Но тому все не спалось.  
— Почему ты это делаешь? Ну, для меня?..  
Нет, он вообще идиот.  
— Потому что мы друзья. Навсегда. Забыл, что ли?  
  
А ведь правда, на кой черт он все это делает? Ради идиота, который за все это время ему ни слова о себе не сказал?! Который предпочел сдохнуть, но не поговорить с ним? Или о таком тоже говорить не принято — как о горе, боли, смерти? Может, любовь, а особенно «такая» любовь — тоже одна из вещей, которых вроде бы нет? Кажется, в его знаниях о мире обнаружился еще один пробел. Но вот стоит ли его заполнять?  
  
Лео повернулся к нему. Поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, ткнулся носом в плечо. Значит, этому придурку все-таки нужна помощь, нужен друг? Лори потрогал его лоб — горячий. А что, если они вывели не весь яд? Если его все еще достаточно для того, чтобы убить?!  
— Эй, — он потряс Лео за плечо. — Может, выпьешь еще?..  
— Если я это сделаю, то сдохну просто от омерзения. Не волнуйся, все нормально. Даже живот не болит. Теперь выживу. Правда, пока не знаю, как... И зачем. — Голос Лео сорвался.  
— Ничего, узнаешь... А хочешь, этот твой Эдгар шею себе свернет? — помолчав, предложил вдруг он. — У него в доме ведь наверняка лестницы крутые, оступится и...  
Лео вздрогнул, приподнял голову:  
— Да ты что?! Ты... ты так даже не шути, понял? Нет уж, пусть он живет... пусть будет счастлив даже. Только подальше от меня.  
  
Лоуренс дернул плечом: и стоит ж волноваться из-за какого-то негодяя? «Ладно, пусть живет, если ты настаиваешь».  
  
— Слушай, ты ведь никому ничего не расскажешь? Ну, обо всем этом?.. — все не мог успокоиться Лео.  
— Никому. Никогда. Не было ничего, о чем ты вообще? — спокойно, будто речь шла о невыученных уроках, ответил он.  
  
Лео отвернулся и вскоре засопел. Лоуренс осторожно высвободил начавшее неметь плечо. Никому он ничего не расскажет. И как такая глупость его другу в голову пришла?  
  
А самому Лео он тоже никогда не расскажет, что это предложение — насчет преждевременной смерти его бывшего любовника — вовсе не было шуткой.


	5. Chapter 5

_8 августа 1939 г._  
  
И все-таки Уоргрейв соврал бы, сказав, что все отреагировали на обвинение одинаково.  
  
— А все, что сказали насчет меня, — чистая правда.  
  
Он встретился глазами с шальным, вызывающим взглядом Ломбарда. Надо же, а ведь еще недавно это лицо выражало совсем другие чувства!  
  
«Филипп Ломбард, вы в феврале 1932 года обрекли на смерть 20 человек из восточно-африканского племени», — голос с пластинки.  
Стыд, все тот же стыд — как у предыдущих обвиняемых. А еще — печаль, боль. Похоже на... раскаяние? Забавно, забавно. Кто бы мог подумать, что человек, выбравший своей профессией убийства других людей, может чувствовать подобным образом! Достаточно вспомнить отца, с его непоколебимой убежденностью, что белому человеку, несущему в мир свет цивилизации, новых знаний и правильной веры, все позволено. А Ломбард, значит, не согласен? По крайней мере сейчас — через семь лет после того, как сбежал, бросив двадцать человек умирать.  
  
Уоргрейв с трудом отогнал мысль, что хотел бы узнать, какой путь прошел этот бывший солдат за семь лет. Нет, теперь это не имеет значения. Дурацкая, дурацкая была идея с этим совместным ужином!  
  
И еще у одного из «солдатиков» Уоргрейв не увидел ни страха, ни даже стыда — только безграничное удивление. На секунду даже подумалось, что он все-таки ошибся... Нет, против этого человека были не просто домыслы его знакомых, коллег или случайных свидетелей. Именно его имя фигурировало в протоколе осмотра «места происшествия». Вернее, места убийства — дороги неподалеку от Кембриджа, на которой почти год назад оборвались жизни двух детей. Ошибки быть не могло. Не было ни единого шанса, что Энтони Марстон не повинен в этом преступлении. А его удивление объяснялось очень легко: этот тип просто... забыл! Выбросил из головы, как ничего не значившее событие, вроде вечернего чая с надоевшей тетушкой!  
  
А ведь поначалу мальчишка Уоргрейву даже понравился. Такой юный, искренний, непосредственный. Совсем как он сам когда-то. В молодости мы часто бываем легкомысленны, безразличны к чужим страданиям; многие уверены, что заноза в собственном пальце куда важнее наводнения в какой-нибудь деревушке на берегу Ганга. Потом это проходит. Возможно, не у всех. Марстон точно не доживет до этого замечательного возраста, потому что двойное убийство — это преступление, даже если родители жертв подписывают бумагу, что у них «нет претензий» к убийце.  
  


***

  
  
_1891 — 1894_  
  
— Ну, па-ап!  
— Не «ну пап», а «отец, позвольте мне объясниться», — голос Уоргрейва-старшего звучал сухо и холодно. Впрочем, Лоуренс был благодарен отцу хотя бы за то, что тот не орал. Громких звуков его голове сейчас не выдержать. — И, конечно же, объясни мне, будь добр: что с тобой происходит? Твои успехи в этом семестре настолько оставляют желать лучшего, что, по словам профессора, еще немного — и речь пойдет об отчислении.  
Лоуренс застонал и снова попытался спрятать голову под подушку. Неужели отец не понимает, что бесполезно читать нотации тому, кто мало того, что за всю прошлую ночь спал не больше часа, так еще и страдает от похмелья.  
Кажется, он все-таки понимал:  
— Даю тебе полчаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок. После этого нам обоим предстоит серьезный, и не побоюсь этого слова, нелегкий разговор. И, кстати, — добавил, пройдясь по комнате. — Попроси леди, которая сейчас прячется в шкафу, оставить нас наедине.  
— Она не леди, она...  
— Это последнее, о чем бы я хотел сейчас узнать, — все так же сухо перебил его отец и вышел.  
  


***

  
  
Холодная вода не сразу, но помогла: мир вокруг перестал шататься и двоиться, обрел хоть тусклые, но краски, а тупая, тянущая боль почти прекратила терзать мозг, спряталась где-то в его глубинах, чтобы напоминать о себе только при слишком резких звуках или движениях. Сложнее оказалось с девицей. Лоуренс никак не мог вспомнить: ни куда он засунул кошелек, ни когда его в последний раз видел. Пришлось выйти в соседнюю комнату, где в кресле у едва тлевшего камина сидел отец, и попросить о помощи. Нужную сумму тот отсчитал, но сделал это с таким видом, что Лоуренс не раз успел пожалеть, что не догадался продаться в рабство — это было бы меньшим унижением.  
  
Увы, это было только началом их «нелегкой беседы».  
Самое ужасное, что отец был прав. Мысленно Лоуренс был согласен с каждым словом, но вот признать это... начать оправдываться? Все, что он мог сказать, звучало глупее некуда и сводилось, по сути, к «так получилось».  
  
И даже нельзя сказать, что ему не нравилось в университете. Наоборот, после строгих школьных правил, после удушающей атмосферы постоянного следования традициям, студенческая жизнь казалась тем глотком свежего воздуха, который так потрясает человека, впервые выехавшего из города в сельскую местность. И как эти бедняги порой теряют голову от простора и непривычно чистого воздуха, так и Лоуренс растерялся от неожиданно свалившейся на него свободы.  
  
Первый семестр он еще ходил на каждую лекцию, старательно записывал их, удивляясь, как много из того, что говорили профессора, ему уже известно. Все-таки учеба с опережением на год-два дала свои плоды. Так, может, теперь стоило притормозить, позволить остальным нагнать себя, в это же время «нагоняя» их в том, что до сих пор не мог себе позволить — в поиске удовольствий?  
  
Первый раз Лоуренс пропустил лекцию, отсыпаясь после студенческой вечеринки. Ничего — никто даже не заметил. Потом стало труднее, но благоволившие к нему профессора закрывали глаза на пропуски и сданные на день-два позже работы.  
Возможно, если бы Лео до сих пор был рядом, то сумел бы привести лучшего друга в чувство. Но тот теперь учился в Оксфорде, вроде бы недалеко — меньше сотни миль, но лишний раз не съездишь. И, оставшись без своего «ходячего благоразумия», Лоуренс пустился во все тяжкие. К тому же он наконец узнал, что случается между мужчиной и женщиной после поцелуев, и это, надо сказать, оказалось захватывающим. Он обзавелся кучей друзей... вернее, приятелей, одним из которых оказался уже знакомый по школе Чарли Гордон, учившийся здесь же на курс старше. Вступал в какие-то дурацкие студенческие сообщества, вроде «Ордена любителей пива» или «Поедателей бисквитов». Спортом тоже увлекся, успев за год и пройти отбор в университетскую команду по гребле, и вылететь из нее — за две пропущенные тренировки подряд. В любом случае, теперь при виде высокого и сильного парня никому бы и в голову не пришла мысль об «изнеженной аристократии».  
  
Попасть в серьезные студенческие сообщества, такие, как основанное несколько лет назад объединение будущих юристов с пафосным названием «Закон и справедливость», Лоуренс тоже пытался. Но на первом курсе ему отказали, объяснив, что рассматривают только кандидатуры отличников, выбирая тех из них, кто успел хорошо себя зарекомендовать. И посоветовали обратиться через год. С тех пор год прошел. Правда, отличником Лоуренс больше не был, а о его репутации и вовсе говорить не приходилось.  
  
Возможно, окажись на его месте кто-то другой, его выгнали бы из университета уже после первого же проваленного экзамена. А на его загулы сперва закрывали глаза (помогала заработанная за первый семестр репутация старательного умника), потом мягко журили. Да и теперь, после неявки на экзамен, его преподаватель по римскому праву предпочел написать не приказ об отчислении, а письмо мистеру Уоргрейву, своему бывшему однокурснику, надеясь, что тот сумеет найти способ повлиять на сына. И тот нашел: не орал, не сыпал обвинениями — просто старался разобраться, понять, что же произошло с его Лоуренсом, которого он помнил умным, уже нашедшим свое призвание и готовым на все, чтобы достичь цели.  
А тот сидел напротив, не в силах ничего сказать и только кивая: «Да, отец. Извини. Да, это моя вина. Этого больше не повторится», пока отец не счел воспитательную беседу законченной и не перешел к выводам:  
  
— Мне было трудно согласиться с тем, что военная карьера — не для тебя. Сам понимаешь, вся наша семья... Ладно, об этом мы уже не раз говорили. Если помнишь, поначалу я возмутился, но твоя убежденность в собственном выборе, твое упорство меня переубедили. Так что надеюсь, что краткий период глупостей миновал, и теперь ты возьмешься за ум.  
— Да, да. Обязательно.  
— Начнешь нормально учиться, нагонишь остальных и больше не станешь пропускать занятия.  
— Да, отец.  
— И прекратишь пьянствовать и водить к себе девиц.  
— Что, совсем?!  
Кажется, в голосе Лоуренса звучал такой ужас, что отец не сдержал улыбки. Но тут же снова стал серьезным:  
— Уверен, что со временем ты научишься находить золотую середину между делом и развлечениями. А пока я бы хотел, чтобы ты сосредоточился на учебе.  
— Да, отец.  
— И вступишь в это сообщество будущих юристов, о котором когда-то рассказывал.  
— Э-э-э...  
— Ты не согласен?  
Не то чтобы он был не согласен, но... В этом «Законе...» всем заправляла тройка «старейшин» во главе с — поверить невозможно — Найджелом Уитни! Он этого типа еще со школы терпеть не мог, а теперь ему подчиняться?!  
— Лоуренс?  
— Отец, я... Может, я как-нибудь обойдусь?  
— Снова капризы?  
— Нет, просто... один из тех, от кого зависит это решение, меня терпеть не может!  
Отец только плечами пожал:  
— Так измени его мнение о себе. Или ты забыл, что дорога к своей цели никогда не бывает легкой? Решено: ты должен вступить туда... Скажем, за следующие полгода.  
— А если нет? — Лоуренса насторожила интонация, с которой отец произнес эту фразу. Как будто уже принял какое-то решение и знает, что сыну оно не понравится.  
— Тогда сам будешь платить за свою дальнейшую учебу.  
  


***

  
  
Учиться так, чтобы ему не отказали хотя бы из-за неуспеваемости, Лоуренс начал уже через месяц. Но еще два тянул, уговаривая себя, что до назначенного отцом срока еще далеко. Потом решил, что ожидание неприятностей куда хуже их наступления, а если откажут, у него будет время или подать новое заявление, или уговорить отца не портить ему жизнь.  
  
Если судить по названию, будущие слуги закона собрались каждую неделю, чтобы чтить этот самый закон. И справедливость заодно. Лоуренса все это вполне устраивало. К сожалению, он не устраивал одного из глав этого общества, и прекрасно об этом знал. А поскольку для одобрения его запроса требовалось согласие всех «старейшин», то шансов у него не было. Так что Лоуренс очень удивился, обнаружив в ответном письме не категорический отказ, а сообщение, что чертов «Закон...» готов распахнуть ему свои объятия «после традиционного испытания». Похоже, условия приема во все эти «тайные» общества были похожи: если кандидат всех устраивал, ему приказывалось явиться в определенное место в определенное время (обычно ночью), чтобы пройти «испытание», чаще всего глупейшее.  
Ему уже приходилось спускаться в темные, еще со времен постройки первого здания оставшиеся, подвалы. Никаких цепей со скелетами, которыми его пугали, там не оказалось — только пыль и запах крысиного помета. Но этого смелого поступка хватило, чтобы любители пива объявили его «своим». «Поедатели бисквитов» завязали глаза и долго водили по каким-то коридорам, в которых кто-то очень ненатурально завывал, подражая баньши, пищал, стонал, а потом еще задел его по лицу мокрой тряпкой. На этот раз все наверняка будет похоже: вряд ли любители справедливости отличаются хорошим воображением. Хотя...  
  
— И что я должен буду сделать? — не утерпев, поинтересовался он у Чарли.  
— Это не от меня зависит. Что скажут старшие... вернее, Найджел. Это он тут всем распоряжается.  
Это как раз Лоуренсу было хорошо известно. И меньше всего хотелось зависеть от решения этого мерзавца. Но другого выхода нет — для членов сообщества и правда открыты все двери. Да и отец... раз уж ему так хочется этой мишуры...  
— Я, к примеру, должен был украсть булочку с прилавка, — шепотом, будто боясь, что их тут, в пустом коридоре, могут подслушать, сказал Чарли.  
— Что? Но зачем?! — Лоуренсу бы в жизни не пришла в голову подобная глупость. Разве они, будущие слуги закона, могут нарушать его — даже в шутку?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Чарли. — Может, чтобы доказать, что ничего не боюсь? Ты не думай, я потом деньги хозяину лавки отнес!  
  
А это была неплохая мысль! Пожалуй, лавочнику и правда стоило заплатить — заранее. И полисмену на углу. И паре-тройке зевак. Заплатить и попросить их подыграть ему. Пусть побегают, поорут «Держи! Держи его!» Должно получиться весело.  
  


***

  
  
И вот круглый зал с занавешенными окнами, свечи, стол почти во всю комнату и рассевшиеся вокруг него студенты в криво напяленных мантиях. У всех — черные, у троих — украшенные цветными шнурами. И один из этих троих — Найджел Уитни. Именно он к Лоуренсу и подошел, держа под мышкой какой-то сверток.  
  
— Видишь вон тот шпиль? — Уитни указал на темнеющий на фоне неба шпиль ратуши.  
Лоуренс кивнул.  
— А это флаг нашего общества, — он сунул сверток в руки Лоуренса. — Завтра утром флаг должен висеть над ратушей. Сделаешь — можешь считать себя одним из нас. Струсишь... думаю, мне не стоит продолжать?  
Еще кивок — машинально, только чтобы время выиграть. Уитни что, совсем рехнулся? Там же... футов триста, не меньше! Да он бы сам полез на этот чертов шпиль — даже днем, не то что ночью?  
  
Уитни и двое других старейшин вышли первыми, остальные потянулись за ними. Вскоре в комнате остался только Лоуренс, так и сжимавший в руках свернутый флаг. Он медленно положил его на стол. Нет уж, ищите себе другого дурака. А что касается решения отца... Тот наверняка передумает, если Лоуренс расскажет, что именно ему предложили. Но даже если решит, что и такие испытания необходимы настоящему мужчине, а на сына-труса не стоит тратить ни времени, ни денег, Лоуренс сумеет как-нибудь прожить без его помощи. Придумает что-нибудь.  
  
— Ты с ума сошел? — донеслось из-за двери. Кажется, не только Лоуренса потряс выбор испытания для новичка. Он прислушался к доносившимся из коридора звукам.  
— Послушай, Найджел, но нельзя же так! — Чарли. Похоже, он и правда в ужасе, если решился наорать на того, кто выше по «званию». — Это же... убийство! Такое же верное, как если бы ты пырнул Уоргрейва ножом!  
— Может быть, — Лоуренс представил себе, как Уитни противно усмехается. — Но это если он полезет наверх. А он не полезет. Ты сам бы полез?  
— Я — нет. Но Уоргрейв...  
— ...тоже не полный идиот. Так что пошли домой, а завтра, можешь не сомневаться — увидишь своего приятеля живым-здоровым и с поджатым хвостом.  
— Ты мог бы просто ему отказать.  
Уитни засмеялся:  
— Имею право поразвлечься.  
  
И все сомнения, вместе с почти взявшим верх благоразумием, отступили. «Развлекаешься, значит? Ну что ж... Завтра тебя ждет сюрприз».  
  


***

  
  
Обычно в их краях март считал, что он еще зима. В этом году он, кажется, решил объявить себя поздней осенью: с нависшим прямо над головами серым небом, с ветром, срывающим черепицу с крыш, и бесконечным дождем, мелким и промозглым. В такую погоду хорошо сидеть с книгой у камина. В крайнем случае — гулять по улицам под надежным широким зонтом, стараясь прятаться на защищенных от ветра узких улочках. И уж точно не карабкаться в темноте по холодной мокрой лесенке, прилепившейся к уходившему прямо в облака шпилю ратуши. Не ползти по ней, то и дело нащупывая привязанный к животу сверток с флагом, морщась от бьющих по лицу капель воды и ёжась от пробиравшегося под пальто ледяного ветра.  
  
Сколько он уже ступенек прошел? Пару дюжин? Вроде бы до вершины еще далеко, а до земли... «Главное — не смотреть вниз!» — сказал себе Лоуренс и, конечно же, тут же туда посмотрел. И понял, что не в силах сдвинуться с места. Дыхание перехватило, пальцы напрочь отказывались разжиматься. И что теперь делать? Так и торчать здесь, на двадцать чертовой ступеньке, умирая от ужаса? Пока руки не разожмутся от усталости, и он не полетит вниз, навстречу неминуемой смерти.  
  
Смерть.  
Не было и дня, чтобы Лоуренс не думал о ней, такой близкой и такой загадочной. Но, само собой, только о чужой, не своей. Сейчас он впервые осознал, что и его жизнь не бесконечна, что она — так же, как жизни ос, мышей и прочей живности — может оборваться в любой момент. В любой из следующих моментов.  
«Это ужасно! Я не хочу!» — истошно завопил неизвестно откуда взявшийся противный голос. Кажется, примерно так и орал когда-то мальчишка-Джонни. Надо же, а Лоуренс считал, что с ним — слабым, трусливым «домашним ребеночком» — давно покончено.  
«По крайней мере, это будет быстро», — снисходительно ответил ему кто-то сильный, бесстрашный. Тот, кем ему всегда хотелось быть.  
  
А ведь и правда: в те редкие моменты, когда Лоуренс все же задумывался о возможности собственной смерти, он надеялся, что она не будет долгой и мучительной. Что всего несколько секунд — и перед ним другой, лучший мир. Если его жизнь оборвется сейчас — все именно так и выйдет.  
Но сейчас он все еще жив, и надо каждое из оставшихся мгновений потратить на то, чтобы стать ближе к своей цели. Возможно, последней... или нет?  
  
Еще одна ступенька — мокрая, скользкая, как и все остальные.  
Те, за которые отчаянно цепляются коченеющие руки, обжигают холодом.  
Те, которые вслепую нащупывают ноги, так и норовят обмануть, выскочить из-под них, заставить болтаться над бездной, надеясь только на то, что почти негнущиеся пальцы все-таки удержат, удержатся... дадут время снова нащупать точку опоры... чтобы тут же ее оставить в поисках следующей. Вот же, вот она!  
Еще одна. И он все еще жив.  
И еще одна...  
И еще...  
И еще много, очень много, бесконечное множество ледяных на ощупь прутьев, каждый из которых мог стать последним. Но только не этот, за который он только что держался, а теперь прижимается щекой, набираясь сил, чтобы подтянуться повыше.  
И не этот...  
Нет. Он все еще жив.  
  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/XZvklaV.jpg)

  
  
  
Нацепить флаг на острие шпиля... надо же, кольца чуть пролезли, а с земли он казался не толще иголки. Привязать.  
А теперь — вниз.  
  
Минус одна ступенька...  
Минус две...  
Три...  
Миллион...  
Кажется, последние полдюжины из этого миллиона он все-таки пролетел, неудачно приземлившись локтем на что-то твердое. А потом лежал на земле, удивляясь, как приятно струи воды бьют по разгоряченному лицу.  
Он все еще был жив.  
  
Флаг развевался над ратушей. Лоуренс долго не мог оторвать взгляда от яркого пятна. Он сделал это, он сумел. А значит — он может все. Вообще все. Никто и никогда его не остановит.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно же, в общество его приняли, но на собраниях Лоуренс появился только в последний год учебы в университете, когда там перестал появляться Уитни. Конечно, вскоре они должны были снова встретиться: того приняли именно в ту общину барристеров, куда собирался сам Лоуренс. Конечно, он мог бы выбрать любую другую, но менять планы из-за какого-то глупца — ну уж нет.  
  


***

  
  
И вот позади выпуск, безумие последних дней и прощания с друзьями... нет-нет, всего лишь приятелями. Друг у него только один, и, к счастью, теперь их пути снова пересекутся: оба возвращались в Лондон. Только Лео — в медицинскую школу, а Лоуренс — туда, куда мечтал все последние годы.  
  


***

  
  
Учиться, постигая тонкости настоящей юриспруденции, было нелегко, но Уоргрейв уже умел находить золотую середину между делом и развлечениями. Он по-прежнему не отказывался от хорошей компании, с которой можно скоротать вечер, переходя от обсуждения последнего дела, подкинутого мэтром, к прелестям какой-нибудь певицы или танцовщицы. Ночи он тоже не всегда проводил в одиночестве. Но теперь он точно знал, чего хочет достигнуть, к чему стремится.  
Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, будущий судья Королевского суда, шел к своей цели, и ничто не могло его остановить.


	6. Chapter 6

_8-е августа (или, скорее, 9-е) 1939 г._  
  
Врач с Харли стрит, которого Уоргрейву порекомендовал Лео, действительно оказался неплох. Рассказал все, как есть, не прячась за пустыми, вроде бы призванными успокоить, но при этом совсем неутешительными словами. Честно рассказал, и это правильно — Уоргрейв всегда ценил честность. А еще он выписал хорошее снотворное, но Уоргрейв его ни разу не принимал — зачем? В его годы каждый миг жизни важен, ни к чему тратить ее на сон. Хотя, если верить медицинскому справочнику, оно должно было не только помогать от бессонницы, вызванной любыми причинами, но и снижать боль. Главное, не превышать дозу — три таблетки в сутки. В бокал с коньяком, которым Роджерс собирался привести в чувство свою жену, он добавил куда больше.  
  
Уоргрейв едва подавил желание пойти в комнату Роджерсов, проверить — как там дела. Даже предлог моментально нашелся. Скажет, что обеспокоен ее состоянием... Нет, незачем. Ничего интересного и захватывающего в мирной смерти во сне.  
  
Надо сказать, насчет миссис Роджерс у него было больше всего сомнений. Сама она не сделала ничего плохого. А то, что не донесла на мужа-убийцу, так ведь это естественно: муж и жена — одна сатана. Он не раз сталкивался (и каждый раз удивлялся) с тем, что один супруг был готов на что угодно ради второго — пусть, на его взгляд, и полного ничтожества.  
«Одна сатана», «два сапога — пара»... Как там еще говорят? Впрочем, он уже нашел подходящее определение: пара. В годной паре сапог или оба хороши, или оба без надобности. А в семье все делится пополам: радости, заботы, преступления. И ответ держать тоже обоим, даже если второй — всего лишь жалкое создание, привыкшее подчиняться и безмолвно следовать за первым.  
  
Все, что Уоргрейв мог сделать для миссис Роджерс — это помочь умереть быстро и без мучений. И, наконец, освободиться от груза ужасной тайны, которую она носила в себе больше десяти лет.  
  


***

  
  
_1896-й_  
  
Колесо старой коляски в который раз скрипнуло — громко, протяжно. Лоуренс Уоргрейв и раньше старался как можно меньше двигаться, а сейчас и вовсе задержал дыхание. Если эта рухлядь развалится, ему придется топать в Кларкстаун на своих двоих. Хотя кто знает — может, в этой дыре и не удивятся, если новый судья не приедет, а притащится пешком, да еще навьюченный чемоданами?  
— Каким же идиотом я был! — снова сказал он себе. И прислушался к ощущениям, с усмешкой отметив, что они не изменились ни с последнего разговора с мэтром Мэттьюзом, ни с момента отъезда из Лондона. Да, Лоуренс сколько угодно мог считать наказание за то, что он вмешался в ход судебного процесса, слишком суровым, но это не отменяло уверенности: все, что он сделал, было правильно. Просто потому, что иначе — немыслимо. «Закон и справедливость для всех» — разве не ради этого они работают? Ладно, «в том числе для этого».  
  


***

  
  
— Альфред Барнаби Джаспер, вы признаете себя виновным? — голос Лоуренса Уоргрейва, помощника обвинителя, эхом отразился от стен и высокого потолка зала суда. «Хорошо получилось, внушительно», — отметил он про себя. После такого даже самый закоренелый преступник должен был усовестится и немедленно раскаяться. Вот и Джаспер спрятал лицо в ладонях. Каяться, правда, он не спешил. Но и отрицать свою вину, давая юному обвинителю возможность прижать себя к стенке неоспоримыми доказательствами, он тоже не стал.  
  
Время шло, пауза затягивалась. И адвокат решил сам ответить на вопрос:  
— Думаю, мой подзащитный готов полностью признать...  
— Нет! — Джаспер вскочил, едва не опрокинув стол. — Нет, я его не убивал! Господин судья! Господа... — он повернулся к присяжным. — Я невиновен!  
Уоргрейв растерялся — настолько, что заранее придуманная блестящая речь вылетела из головы.  
— Но все улики... — только и сумел сказать.  
— К черту улики! — отмахнулся Джаспер. Адвокат потянул его за рукав, призывая то ли сесть, то ли заткнуться, то ли все сразу. — Я невиновен, говорю же вам! Поверьте мне, почему вы мне не верите?! — Джаспер огляделся и (видимо, выпустив пар) разом сник, сжался. — Ну, пожалуйста, — пробормотал и опустился на скамью.  
  
Адвокат подошел к судье, о чем-то тихо сказал ему. «Просит отсрочки», — догадался Уоргрейв. И не ошибся:  
— Сторона защиты просит объявить перерыв в заседании, — в голосе судьи так явно послышалось: «Нет уж, обойдутся!», что Уоргрейв едва сдержал улыбку. Нет, оно понятно — время позднее, никому не хочется торчать тут до ночи из-за дела, которое кажется очевидным. Всем, кроме обвиняемого... и, кажется, самого Уоргрейва. Он взглянул на мэтра Мэттьюза. «Мы протестуем», — одними губами прошептал тот.  
— Сторона обвинения поддерживает просьбу, — заявил Уоргрейв, заслужив сразу три злобных взгляда: судьи, адвоката и Мэттьюза.  
— Суд объявляет перерыв до завтра.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну и какого черта ты поддержал?.. — начал Мэттьюз, но тут же умолк, задумался, а потом понимающе кивнул: — А, впрочем, молодец. Надеюсь, за это время Эверетту удастся уговорить своего подзащитного признаться, и нам не придется слушать его вопли. И как этот глупец не понимает, что делает только хуже?  
— А если он не виновен?  
Мэттьюз сурово взглянул на него:  
— Нас. Это. Не касается! — выговорил — с расстановкой, чтобы точно дошло. Повернулся и направился к выходу. А Лоуренс Уоргрейв — снова и снова изучать документы.  
  


***

  
  
На первый взгляд все действительно было просто.  
  
Джаспер, почтальон одного из ближайших отделений, заявил, что пришел в дом жертвы в шесть вечера, чтобы вручить ему заказное письмо. Позвонил, но никто не отозвался. Дверь была открыта, и он вошел. Джаспер утверждал, что пробыл в доме всего несколько минут, но служанка наткнулась на него без четверти семь — тот что-то искал на столе. Подняла крик, Джаспер бросился бежать, и уже на улице был схвачен проходившим мимо констеблем. На суде он начал вилять: утверждал, что не уверен, что пришел в шесть, может и позже, хотя на часах точно шесть было, без пары минут, а может быть... Растерялся, уронил сумку, та испачкалась в крови. А на столе рылся, чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь, чем можно кровь стереть. Почему никого не позвал? Побоялся, что обвинят в убийстве... что, собственно, и произошло.  
Все это произвело на присяжных отвратительное впечатление. Обвинитель решил, что дело настолько простое, что его может провести и студент (впрочем, уже успевший доказать, что неглуп и дотошен), а адвокат... кажется, он вообще ничего не делал, только предлагал Джасперу признать себя виновным и не отнимать время у занятых людей.  
  
Уоргрейв несколько раз перечитал довольно тонкое дело, стараясь хоть за что-то зацепиться. Пока сомнения вызывали только слова Джаспера. Во сколько же он пришел в дом жертвы? В шесть, как поначалу сказал он сам — и тогда все остальные его показания — вранье, и он все-таки убийца? Или позже, когда хозяин дома был уже мертв? По словам врача, смерть наступила в промежутке от половины шестого до половины седьмого, а по словам горничной, без четверти шесть хозяин был еще жив. Значит, осталось выяснить, где на самом деле был Джаспер в эти 40 с лишним минут.  
  
Уоргрейв взглянул на часы — уже восемь вечера. А ведь можно плюнуть на все и пойти домой. То, что Мэттьюз иногда позволял лучшему студенту подменять его на слушаниях, еще не значило, что учиться этому студенту вовсе не нужно. Наоборот — стоило приложить все усилия, чтобы и в дальнейшем оставаться на высоте.  
  
Он спрятал дело обратно в ящик и вышел за дверь. Заседание начнется завтра в десять. Значит, у него есть чуть меньше четырнадцати часов, чтобы спасти жизнь Альфреда Джаспера. Или убедиться, что тот все врет, а он, Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, — просто сентиментальный глупец, купившийся на жалобный взгляд и отчаянные вопли.  
  


***

  
  
— Скажите, уважаемый, а мусор отсюда когда в последний раз вывозили?  
Дворник, обслуживавший всю улицу, в том числе и дом жертвы, сперва смерил Уоргрейва настороженным взглядом. Но потом, успокоенный то ли располагающим к себе видом юноши, то ли переместившимся в ладонь десятипенсовиком, согласился ответить на его вопросы. Оказалось, что мусор будут вывозить только на следующей неделе. А эти часы тут появились два дня назад, и точно — они из того дома, где хозяин надысь помер. А черт их знает, что случилось. Ну да, с часами случилось; с хозяином-то ясно что — прирезали его. А часы — сломались, видать.  
  
Горничная — та самая, что столкнулась с Джаспером возле трупа, — подтвердила, что стенные часы отправились на помойку совсем недавно. Видать, испортил кто-то, даже мастер возиться не стал, велел купить новые. Ну, они и купили. Нет, не знает она, когда они встали. Вечером за день до убийства еще шли, сама заводила. А потом все не до них было, а после похорон стали порядок наводить — ну и заметили.  
  
  
Из ее слов выходило, что, если часы сломались в день убийства (или их нарочно испортил настоящий убийца, задумав то ли обеспечить себе алиби, то ли подставить кого-то невиновного), то Джаспер вполне мог ошибиться, решив, что добрался до дома жертвы к шести. Конечно, глупо было доказывать его невиновность, основываясь только на этом. Но если представить, что он пришел в дом не в шесть, как он сказал с самого начала, а около семи... Надо узнать, где он мог быть в шесть часов! Кто-то наверняка мог его видеть!  
  


***

  
  
— Обвинение вызывает свидетеля Бруно Смита.  
Недоумевающий взгляд Мэттьюза: «Кого?» Ничего, сейчас все выяснится.  
  
— Вы Бруно Смит, начальник ***ского почтового отделения? — начал допрос Уоргрейв. В ходе его выяснилось, что этот тип — действительно Бруно Смит, и именно он в день убийства выдавал обвиняемому почту — ровно в четыре сорок две, о чем в отделении имеется запись. После этого Джаспер отправился ее разносить — как обычно, пешком.  
  
— Значит, учитывая и расстояние от почтового отделения до дома жертвы, и количество почтовых ящиков, у каждого из которых подсудимый должен был остановиться хотя бы на несколько секунд... — Уоргрейв задумался, подсчитывая, — Выходит, что для того, чтобы оказаться у дома жертвы к шести часам, между ящиками он должен был передвигаться со скоростью не меньше двенадцати миль в час?  
— Ну... выходит, так, — растерянно подтвердил Смит.  
— Насколько я понимаю, в нашем тесном и многолюдном городе такую скорость не каждая лошадь может развить, — подытожил Уоргрейв, вызвав неуверенные смешки на скамье присяжных и дружный хохот в зале.  
  


***

  
  
— Видели? Теперь вы мне верите? Я же говорил, что это не я!  
  
Конечно, доказывать, что это действительно не он, а заодно искать настоящего убийцу, еще предстояло тем, кто за это в ответе. Зато в ближайшие дни виселица Джасперу больше не грозила. И теперь он поминутно тряс руку своего адвоката, моментально забыв, что еще недавно тот предлагал ему добровольно сунуть голову в петлю. На помощника обвинителя никто не смотрел. Уоргрейв вздохнул. Нет, в этом, конечно же, не было ничего странного. Все и должны были решить, что мальчишка-обвинитель просто сглупил, а умница-защитник его ошибкой воспользовался.  
  
Впрочем, один человек в этом зале точно знал, что именно произошло. И именно с ним Уоргрейву теперь предстояло объясняться.  
  


***

  
  
— Уоргрейв, что это было? — голос Мэттьюза звучал так спокойно и холодно, что Лоуренсу стало не по себе. Похоже, он на самом деле перегнул палку? Но кто же знал, что мэтр... Ладно, все он знал. Решил рискнуть, подумав, что дело того стоило — и сейчас за это придется держать ответ. — Какого черта вы там вытворяли?!  
— Я? Не понимаю вас, сэр, — пожал плечами он, мысленно поморщившись: до того ненатурально получилось. — Я всего лишь делал свое дело — допрашивал свидетеля.  
— Да быть этого не может! — так же преувеличенно-театрально всплеснул руками мэтр. — Он, видите ли, «всего лишь» допрашивал неизвестно откуда взявшегося свидетеля, да так, что по результатам присяжные оправдали нашего подсудимого! Вы сорвали мой процесс, вы, недоумок! — Мэттьюз так стукнул тростью по полу, что Уоргрейв непроизвольно вздрогнул. Вдруг, как наяву, привиделась школа, и показалось, что следующий удар придется по его спине. «А нечего умничать, ты, вздорный мальчишка!»  
— Этот человек был невиновен, — все-таки нашел он в себе силы ответить. Но Мэттьюз его смелость не оценил.  
— Да плевать мне на это! И вам, если хотите здесь работать, тоже будет плевать! Мы представляем сторону обвинения, и наш задача добиться...  
— ...справедливости, — совсем тихо сказал Лоуренс, но Мэттьюз услышал, замер на полуслове.  
  
— И что вы сделаете? — решил все-таки узнать Лоуренс, когда пауза затянулась. — Вышвырнете меня вон?  
Мэтр покачал головой:  
— Вас, Уоргрейв? Нет уж. Вы слишком ценный работник — конечно, когда вам не застит глаза тяга к этой чертовой «справедливости». Так что все, что я могу вам предложить, — это дать возможность проявить свои, — Мэттьюз усмехнулся, — лучшие качества. Я слышал, что в округе Кларкстауна нужен судья. Так что отправляйтесь туда завтра же и вершите справедливость. На месяц! — объявил он тем же тоном, каким в суде требовал признать обвиняемого виновным.  
Лоуренс растерянно взглянул на него:  
— Но разве я могу быть судьей? Я ведь все еще студент.  
— Можете. В таком месте им может быть кто угодно. До вас, если мне не изменяет память, им был местный сквайр. Не помню, что с ним случилось: то ли сбежал от этой почетной обязанности, то ли умер, то ли спился. Хотя нет — именно умер, а спился его предшественник... полгода, что ли, назад?  
  
Звучало не слишком обнадеживающе. Да что же это за город такой, если за полгода там дважды сменился судья? Конечно, Лоуренс и не рассчитывал, что наказание за проваленный процесс будет мягким, но такое...  
  
— Кларкстаун? Где это вообще?  
— Понятия не имею. Но вы, Уоргрейв, у нас умница — поищете на карте, может и найдете.  
— А я могу отказаться?  
— Конечно. Кто я такой, чтобы отменять данную нам Господом свободу воли? Вы в праве отказаться, Уоргрейв, а я... — улыбка Мэттьюза стала совершенно омерзительной. — ...Тогда я вас действительно выгоню, и поверьте — ни одна община вас больше не примет! И только Богу известно, где вам тогда придется удовлетворять свою тягу к справедливости. Хотя... всегда есть возможность переквалифицироваться в профессиональные святоши.  
И он стукнул тростью по полу, будто поставив точку в их разговоре.  
  


***

  
  
Мэрия Кларкстауна оказалась трехэтажным домом, но каким-то расползшимся, приземистым, будто старавшимся как можно сильнее прижаться к редкой, с бурыми «залысинами» земли, траве. Сам зал суда, впрочем, выглядел немаленьким. Ряды скамеек, деревянных и неудобных, как в церкви, а перед ними — высокий помост и закрывавший его бордовый занавес. Стол с двумя стульями — для самого судьи и его помощника — поставили как раз перед помостом, и Уоргрейв облегченно выдохнул: _эти_ могли бы и наверх взгромоздить. Представил себе, как в этом случае выглядело бы его знакомство с местными жалобщиками: «Гаснет свет в зале... медленно-медленно открывается занавес, являя взорам публики высокую, зловещую фигуру судьи... ну, и его помощника, само собой. Все смотрят с восхищением и ужасом...»  
«Пока какая-нибудь дура на завопит на весь зал: „Ой, какой хорошенький!“», — мысленно закончил он и хмыкнул.  
  
В шкафу обнаружилась мантия и парик, причем выглядело и то и другое так, будто прошлый владелец в них спал. Уоргрейв вопросительно уставился на своего секретаря, коренастого типа лет сорока, представившегося Дэвисом. Тот быстро, как фокусник в цирке, сцапал эту рвань.  
— Не волнуйтесь, господин судья, до утра вы вычистим, вернем в лучшем виде. Вы где остановились-то?  
  
Пришлось признаться, что пока нигде. И мысленно отругать себя за то, что, поглощенный мыслями о новой работе, он даже не подумал, что ему надо будет где-то жить... и что-то есть... Ой, кажется, еще стирать вещи? Но ведь дома он и не думал ни о чем таком — со всем справлялась прислуга под руководством его камердинера. А здесь...  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, господин судья. Такой дом найдем — король обзавидуется.  
  
А здесь о нем, кажется, решил заботиться Дэвис. Наверное, его надо за это поблагодарить? Или не надо? До сих пор у него не было секретаря — напротив, он сам, пусть и неофициально, занимался подобной работой для Мэттьюза. А от того дождаться благодарности было не проще, чем снега в июле. Но ведь ему самому необязательно таким быть?  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Дэвис.  
  


***

На следующее утро он был у дверей мэрии задолго до восьми утра. С удивлением взглянул на запертый на три замка сундук с делами. В лондонской конторе под их хранение было отведено несколько комнат.  
  
— Не так уж и много.  
— Так это только те, что годами тянутся, — пояснил Дэвис. — Вот, — он положил перед ним стопку толщиной (или уже «высотой»?) в пару футов, — это сегодняшние. Начните... ну, скажем, с Брайтов. Ну, где козел.  
— Кто из них козел? — на всякий случай уточнил Уоргрейв, и тут же смутился под укоризненным взглядом помощника.  
— Не «из них», а у них. Разберетесь, в общем.  
  
Разбираться пришлось долго, причем истец и ответчик (кто из них кто, Уоргрейв запутался почти сразу) совершенно ему не помогали. Из их путаных объяснений, еще менее понятных из-за жуткого местного выговора, удалось понять только, что чей-то козел снес чей-то забор, вытоптал капусту... или козу... нет, все же капусту, одного из жалобщиков лягнул, другого забодал. Судя по вони, заполнившей зал, как только туда вошли эти двое, козла они прихватили с собой в качестве свидетеля. И теперь тот, невидимый, лежал где-то под столом... А пока судья терпеливо расспрашивал его хозяев, стараясь все-таки понять, что им нужно, успел издохнуть и даже немного разложиться.  
  
Потом были двое соседей, которые шестой год переносили забор на ярд-другой ближе к тому или другому дому. Этих Уоргрейв почти не слушал, да и они сами больше орали друг на друга, чем обращались к нему. Его терпения хватило на полтора часа. Насколько хватит склочных соседей, он проверять не стал и, дождавшись первой же паузы, с облегчением отложил рассмотрение этого чертова дела. На неделю, с тайной надеждой, что за это время один другого убьет, и можно будет спихнуть дело об убийстве в Королевский суд.  
  


***

  
  
Если бы не Дэвис, Уоргрев и обед бы пропустил. Но, кажется, тот всерьез решил совмещать должность секретаря с ролью ангела-хранителя. А после обеда подсунул ему еще стопку исписанных корявыми буквами листочков.  
  
— Это что? — спросил Уоргрейв почти с ужасом.  
— Ну так... за утро натащили. Вы уж гляньте — у кого примем, кому откажем.  
М-да, в Лондоне ему точно не пришлось бы заниматься подобной ерундой.  
  
Взглянул на самый верхний и даже подпрыгнул от удивления:  
— Что?! Темная магия?! Да они тут что, совсем с ума посходили?!  
— Гнать в три шеи? — предложил Дэвис.  
Уоргрейв вздохнул:  
— Нет, зови. Надо же посмотреть на этого колдуна.  
  
Госпожа Чарити Мелвин, девица преклонных лет, утверждала, что ее сосед мало того, что ночами напролет кричит совой, так еще и задумал ее извести, подкинув под дверь корень мандрагоры.  
  
Судья брезгливо отодвинулся от вещественного доказательства: длинного извилистого корня, похожего на дохлого ужа, и Дэвис понятливо убрал эту дрянь стола.  
  
«Колдуном» оказался высоченный широкоплечий фермер. Корень он своим не признал, и вообще произвел на Уоргрейва впечатление человека неглупого и рассудительного.  
— Да сами подумайте, господин судья! — сказал он. — Да если бы я мог какой-нить дряни в котел набросать, ложкой там пошуровать и все, что хошь, получить — стал бы я торчать в этой дыре?  
Уоргрейв едва сдержал тяжелый вздох. Сам бы он не стал жить в Кларкстауне, даже не будучи колдуном. А фермер меж тем продолжал:  
— Наколдовал бы себе золота три мешка и зажил королем! А этой дуре, — кивнул он на истицу, — совсем другого «корня», — «колдун» недвусмысленно подергал себя за ремень брюк, — в известном месте не хватает. Вот и лезет в голову всякое.  
В зале послышались смешки. Пришлось влепить этому типу штраф за неуважение к суду. Тем не менее...  
— В иске о возмещении ущерба, причинённого наведением порчи, отказано. Следующий.  
  
«Следующих» оказалось так много, что запереть дверь за последним из жалобщиков удалось только поздним вечером. Уоргрейв без сил уронил голову на руки.  
— Это... они тут всегда такие? — спросил Дэвиса. Тот только руками развел.  
  
«Кажется, я понимаю, почему тут долго не выдерживают. Еще денек-другой...»  
  
Дэвис будто угадал его мысли:  
— Ничего, время быстро бежит. Скоро уедете, — успокоил он. — А жаль.  
— Жаль?!  
— Вы хороший человек, мистер Уоргрейв. Душевный. К каждому с пониманием: выслушаете, разберете, что к чему. Людям порой всего-то и надо, чтобы выслушали.  
  
Уоргрейв покачал головой.  
Спорить с помощником он не стал, но про себя отметил, что, когда людям нужно, чтобы их просто выслушали — они идут не к судье, а к священнику. А некоторым так и вовсе не помешал бы хороший специалист по душевным болезням. Но такого в эти места вряд ли пришлют: куда проще менять судей, уговаривая наивных и добродушных или ссылая сюда проштрафившихся. А ведь он даже готов был поделиться с Министерством финансов планом: как быстро и недорого построить тут лечебницу для душевнобольных. Нужно просто обнести весь Кларкстаун высоким забором и прибить к нему вывеску.  
  


***

  
  
К концу недели его мнение о местных жителях нисколько не изменилось. На работу он каждый день шел, как на каторгу. Как добирался вечерами домой, и вовсе не помнил. Больше всего мечтал дождаться воскресенья — чтобы, бросив все, хоть на день сбежать в Лондон, навестить Лео. А дождавшись, провел его дома, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и вздрагивая от отвращения при мысли, что еще несколько часов — и придется снова тащиться к осточертевшему зданию мэрии.  
  
Потом пришло письмо от Чарли. Тот писал, что полиции удалось поймать настоящего убийцу в «деле Джаспера». Им оказался племянник жертвы. Именно он и отправил заказное письмо, а заодно повредил механизм часов. Наверное, это должно было поддержать Лоуренса, дать ему понять, что все, что он тогда сделал, действительно было правильным; но только больше расстроило. Они там, в Лондоне, заняты настоящим делом: наказывают преступников или оправдывают невиновных. В то время как он, лучший на курсе, торчит в этой дыре, пытаясь примирить скандальных соседей, которые, вроде бы договорившись и ударив по рукам, уже на следующий день находят новый повод вцепиться друг другу в лохмы.  
  


***

  
  
Лео приехал сам, во второе воскресенье Лоуренса в Кларкстауне. Тот как раз мрачно размышлял, как лучше провести этот день: напиться, повеситься или, тихо выскользнув через заднюю дверь, добраться до ближайшего портового города и наняться юнгой на корабль. И желательно, чтобы тот направлялся как можно ближе к самому краю света, где нет вонючих фермеров с их дрязгами и козлами.  
  
Друг предложил остановится на первом варианте — сразу после того, как прогуляются по окрестным полям. Гуляли они до темноты, а потом сидели в гостиной — так же, как когда-то, в школе. Лео рассказывал забавные случаи из своей практики, Лоуренс жаловался на свою. Впрочем, Лео все равно хохотал, как безумный, услышав о Брайтах с их невидимой дохлятиной.  
  
— И зачем это тебе? — спросил Лео, когда в бутылке осталось на донышке. — Торчишь там допоздна, выслушиваешь каждого, пытаешься разобраться. Да было бы в чем! Знаешь, когда-то мои предки занимались тем же самым — разбирали жалобы своих вассалов. Хочешь, поделюсь, что бы ответил мой прапрадед этим твоим... ну, скажем, которые забор туда-сюда таскают?  
Лоуренс взглянул вопросительно.  
— Он бы сказал: «Плетей обоим дуракам!» — со смехом закончил Лео.  
— К сожалению, подобные способы разрешения конфликтов несколько устарели, — тоже не сдержал улыбки Лоуренс.  
— Но это еще не значит, что надо стараться стать каждому из них родным дядюшкой! Лори, шли их к чертям! Ты все равно не осчастливишь каждую склочницу и каждого нытика. Они жаловались своему синьору, жалуются тебе и будут это делать через сто лет какому-нибудь другому несчастному.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — покачал головой Лоуренс. — Дело не в склочниках и их проблемах. Дело во мне... Я просто стараюсь им дать то, на что каждый имеет право. Закон и справедливость. Для всех.  
Лео задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Тогда, друг мой, ты еще более чокнутый, чем я боялся.  
  


***

  
  
Женщину Лоуренс увидел, как только свернул за угол. Сперва даже вздрогнул: она точно соткалась из ночной тьмы, как все эти ведьмы из местных легенд. Сколь бы скептично он не относился к страхам и верованиям жителей деревни, а все равно иногда пробирало.  
Впрочем, смесь страха и любопытства тут же развеялась, стоило незнакомке поздороваться. Выговор у нее был точно такой же, как у прочих деревенских.  
— Оиньки, это ж вы наш новый судья? — спросила она после обычного для этих мест «Сдрасти!»  
— Да... — Он запнулся, стараясь разглядеть в неровном свете единственного фонаря хотя бы черты лица, раз уж фигуру эта косноязычная «ведьма» прятала под просторной накидкой. Кажется, она была совсем молодой... И довольно привлекательной... Нет, пожалуй, даже очень привлекательной, по крайней мере для тех, кто любит деревенских девок «кровь с молоком». Так что он уверенно продолжил: — Да, мисс. Вы что-то хотели?  
— Ой-и, ну прям таки мисс! — хихикнула она. — Была мисс когда-то, да вся кончилася. Я Грининса, лавочника местного, жена. А хотела... Вот, жалобу вам донесть.  
— По какому поводу? — с тоской спросил он.  
— На мужа свово.  
Что, опять вечное «пьет, бьет, изменяет»? Он уже собирался (Подавив рвущееся с языка: «Плетей — обоим!») объяснить, что для этого ей нужно прийти завтра, в восемь утра, но тут она продолжила:  
— ...Хороший же человек. И работник он загляденье, и в рот ни капли не берет, ну разве только по праздникам. А вот две зимы назад поехал в город товар получать, а потом решил, что хорошо бы через озеро дорогу срезать. Да так под лёд... едва выбрался тогда... — Она всхлипнула, громко и надрывно, но глаза остались сухими, да и глуповатая улыбочка с губ никуда не делась.  
  
«А от меня-то что нужно?!»  
Глаза слипались. Добраться бы до своей комнаты, рухнуть, не раздеваясь, в кровать.  
  
— ...Так то днем, а ночью только и может, что сладких снов пожелать. А мне бы... — лавочница чуть раздвинула полы накидки, под которой оказалась рубашка с так слабо затянутым (или сильно распущенным?) воротом, что налитые, упругие груди можно было рассмотреть чуть ли не до сосков. — Мне же еще, в мои-то годы, не снов, а ночей сладких хочется!  
  
Лоуренс усмехнулся: а ведь с такой любая ночь сладкой покажется. Пахло от нее, правда, все тем же козьим духом. Но этот козёл (в отличие от «свидетеля» Джонсов) точно был живым, чистоплотным, и только что вдоволь повалявшимся на цветочном лугу.  
Ладно, не так уж ему и хотелось спать.  
— А ну-ка, — он взял лавочницу за руку, наугад сунул ключ в замок. Нет, правда — не домой же к себе ее вести. В конце концов, где еще судье жалобы местного населения... хмм... удовлетворять, как не на столе в зале суда? — Пошли-ка со мной, красавица.  
  


***

  
  
Жалобы прекрасной лавочницы он удовлетворял до самого отъезда.  
  
После таких ночей и дни стали казаться не совсем муторными. Хотя когда Дэвис, в очередной раз заперев на три замка «дело козлов Брайтов», предложил ему: «А может, все-таки останетесь, а, господин судья? Домик бы купили, барышню себе нашли хорошую, детишек родили?» — Уоргрейва явственно передернуло.  
  
В их последнюю ночь лавочница все больше плакала. Говорила, что он ее сразу забудет, и уверяла, что сама его не забудет никогда. Лоуренс ее неловко успокаивал. Вдруг вспомнился отец и то, как тот прощался с мисс Виланд, но думать об этом совсем не хотелось.  
  
И уже в Лондоне, снова обживаясь в их с Мэттьюзом кабинете и вспоминая ту, которая скрасила ему пребывание в «чертовой дыре», Лоуренс вдруг вспомнил, что так и не узнал, как же ее зовут.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_9 августа 1939 г._  
  
— Вы видите! Их восемь! А вчера было десять. Их было десять, и нас десять, а теперь нас восемь!  
  
Уоргрейв взглянул на мисс Клейторн, даже не стараясь скрыть неприязнь. От возникшей вчера за ужином симпатии и следа не осталось. Забавно: окажись она невиновной, ее въедливость и желание докопаться до правды его восхищали бы, а не злили. Сейчас же хотелось закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, только бы не видеть этой глупой девицы, не слышать ее пронзительного голоса. И, кажется, не только его она бесила. Вон и доктор завелся; теперь оба вопили, обвиняя друг друга Бог знает в чем. Неужели все-таки придется вмешаться и развести этих недоумков по углам, как строгая нянька — нашаливших детей?  
  
— А мы не могли бы просто позавтракать? — Ломбард.  
  
Уоргрейв едва сдержался, чтобы не поаплодировать. Хоть кто-то разумный. По странному совпадению — именно тот, кого он еще вчера выделил в этой компании преступников.  
  
А Ломбард еще вчера выделил среди прочих мисс Клейторн. Что ж, если он надеялся ее завоевать, это был беспроигрышный ход: ненавязчиво, но твердо встать на ее сторону; дать понять, что у нее есть по крайней мере один союзник. Не спросил только, хочет ли она этого. И не пожертвует ли, если сочтет нужным, уже им — так же, как когда-то пожертвовала своим воспитанником?  
  
Уоргрейв прикрыл глаза. Интересно, что бы ответил Ломбард, если задать ему этот вопрос? Честное: «Тебя забыл спросить, старый осёл»? Или проявил бы уважение к возрасту и пробормотал что-то вежливое, но примерно с тем же смыслом? Но точно не прислушался бы. Для этого он слишком уверен в себе и слишком восхищается Верой. Как восхищался бы сам Уоргрейв, окажись она невиновной.  
  
И надо ей было убить этого Сирила Огилви Хэмилтона!  
  


***

  
  
_1907 — 1910_  
  
— Поздравляю, ваша честь! — Мэттьюз встряхнул руку нового судьи, господина Лоуренса Джона Уоргрейва. — Впрочем, я всегда знал, что рано или поздно вы своего добьетесь.  
— Спасибо, Гарольд, — Уоргрейв кивнул бывшему учителю. — В том числе за рекомендацию.  
— Надеюсь, вы не заставите меня об этом пожалеть, — Гарольд Мэттьюз усмехнулся. — Сказать по правде, решение поддержать вашу кандидатуру далось мне нелегко. Вы, Лоуренс, настолько хороши в своем деле, что, возможно, кто-нибудь (конечно же, не я, но, сами понимаете, кто-то более осторожный!) мог бы счесть вас опасным.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Всего лишь то, что в своем стремлении к справедливости вы порой, — он задумался, видимо, как положено юристу с более чем тридцатилетней практикой, подбирая наиболее точное определение, — переходите грань. Для вас не существует ни авторитетов, ни правил — что писаных, что нет.  
— Для меня существует закон.  
Мэттьюз развел руками:  
— Только на это мне и остается уповать.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, Лоуренс Уоргрейв не удивился, узнав, что именно его выбрали из списка кандидатов.  
  
Ни одного проигранного процесса за десять лет. Ни единого! Конечно, он всегда тщательно отбирал дела, за которые был готов взяться — не важно, представлял он при этом сторону обвинения или защиты. Но уж если брался... Он по-прежнему был лучшим — как когда-то в школе. Только теперь от его умения обходить соперников на пути к вершине зависело, будет ли наказан преступник или оправдан невиновный, и это подгоняло куда лучше, чем детское желание избежать трёпки.  
  
Его уважали, и это не могло не радовать — все-таки он сделал многое, чтобы это уважение заслужить.  
Его боялись.  
Уоргрейв вспомнил, как чуть не подпрыгнул от счастья, услышав, что Найджел Уитни отказался от громкого и денежного дела, только узнав, против кого ему придется выступить. Конечно, чувство превосходства над школьным врагом было глупым и мелочным, но от этого не менее приятным.  
  


***

  
  
На свое первое заседание он явился за два часа до его начала. Усмехнулся — что может быть глупее, чем ждать под дверью, — и вернулся в кабинет. Но чувство азарта и предвкушения, охватившее его, стоило коснуться резной ручки, он узнал. С таким же — горячившим кровь, приятно щекотавшим где-то под ложечкой — он давным-давно держал в руках свое первое дело. Настоящее, не из архива. Его не просто надо было изучить, чтобы понять ошибки покойных коллег или их же удачные находки. Нет, судьба того человека зависела в том числе от него, тогда еще студента Лоуренса Уоргрейва, и ему очень хотелось не подвести.  
  
Теперь он точно знал, что справится.  
  
Потом, вспоминая этот день годы спустя, Уоргрейв поймал себя на том, что почти не помнит подробностей. Со временем все стало сливаться в одно бесконечное дело какого-то безликого преступника. Почти одинаковые страницы протоколов и отчетов, похожие имена, неразличимые лица «без особых примет».  
  
Впрочем, одно он точно никогда не забудет — первый вынесенный им смертный приговор.  
  


***

  
  
«Или на каторгу, пожизненно?! — проносилось в голове, пока все в зале ждали его решения. Нет, с каторги этот Джонс уже два раза сбегал, чтобы взяться за старое. Значит, пора его отправить туда, откуда уже не вернется. Вот только вздохнуть поглубже — чтобы голос не дрожал. И не понять, с чего: разве не случалось ему отправлять на виселицу тех, против кого выступал на стороне обвинения? Нет, тогда все было по-другому. Теперь окончательное решение зависело только от него, и от этой огромной ответственности было не по себе.  
  
Казалось, осужденный даже не удивился. Взглянул с усмешкой, будто догадываясь, как тяжело молодому судье. Когда его выводили из зала, во весь голос пел, вернее, орал что-то грубое и совершенно неприличное. Дурацкая примитивная мелодия потом застряла в голове Уоргрейва на весь вечер.  
  
Домой он тогда не пошел, провел ночь в кабинете. Листал, перечитывал дело уже осужденного им преступника, стараясь понять, не упустил ли чего. Перепроверял — пока не убедился, что ошибки быть не могло: именно этот тип возглавлял банду, несколько лет державшую в страхе торговцев в пригороде. Банду, на счету которой убийства, пытки и похищения. Значит, он все сделал правильно. Без этого человека мир только чище станет.  
  
Он так и не заснул до утра, а в половине пятого уже стоял у ворот тюрьмы.  
  
— А вы что здесь делаете? — спросил охранник.  
Уоргрейв не знал, что ответить. «Хочу убедиться, что все это — правда»? Глупее объяснения не придумаешь.  
— Казнь ведь здесь состоится?  
Охранник подтвердил. Указал на дверь комнаты, где через несколько минут должна была оборваться жизнь осужденного им человека.  
— Может, посмотреть хотите? — предложил.  
— Хочу.  
  
И он смотрел — все время, не отрываясь, — пока последние конвульсии не прекратились и тело не обвисло в петле. Прислушался к себе, почти с удивлением поняв, что чувствует к нему не больше жалости чем к умиравшим на липкой ленте осам. Он все сделал правильно — и тогда, и теперь. Мир стал лучше без этого вредителя, стал чище.  
С тех пор судья Уоргрейв не пропустил ни одной казни, каждый раз чувствуя почти физическое облегчение. Он делал мир лучше.  
  


***

  
  
— Значит, ты все равно считаешь, что прав? — Лео даже очки приподнял, видимо, для того, чтобы не упустить ничего.  
— Безусловно, — кивнул Лоуренс. — Джеффри Эвис совершил убийство, одно из самых жестоких — по крайней мере, из тех, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться.  
— Лори, ему всего двенадцать!  
— А его сестре было четыре. Но его это не остановило — все равно тыкал в нее ножом до тех пор, пока не превратил тело в решето. А потом вышел во двор хвастаться содеянным. Лео, ты действительно думаешь, что он еще способен исправиться и жить нормально?  
— Никто не может предугадать, как в тот или иной момент повернется жизнь! Не думай, что я тебя осуждаю...  
— Осуждаешь, еще как осуждаешь, — перебил его Лоуренс. — Но все равно не выставил за порог. Не боишься, что и на тебя ополчатся за то, что предоставил убежище такому мерзавцу, как я?  
— Не то чтобы меня радовала мысль об этом, — развел руками Лео. — Но мы все еще друзья. Черт возьми, Лори, после всего, что ты сделал для меня... Даже если ты лично кого-нибудь убьешь, я помогу тебе спрятать труп! И думайте обо мне, что хотите, ваша честь! — усмехнулся он, но тут же стал серьезным. — Так что живи у меня — по крайней мере, пока возле твоего дома не перестанут торчать журналюги и «честные граждане», готовые собственными руками покарать «судью-вешателя-детей».  
  


***

  
  
Дело действительно получилось громким. Нет, Уоргрейв ни на минуту не сомневался, вынося Эвису смертный приговор. И возраст подсудимого его не смутил — в отличие от тех «добросердечных» граждан, которые во весь голос называли судью чудовищем и убийцей. О четырехлетней Веронике Эвис, которая, по словам делавшего вскрытие врача, умирала долго и мучительно, и вся вина которой заключалась в том, что родители не купили пони ее брату, все точно забыли.  
  
Скамья подсудимых была слишком высокой и широкой для щуплого мальчишки. Тот вертелся на ней, с любопытством рассматривал зал и собравшихся там людей, пытался отковырять кусочки краски с сиденья. На вопросы отвечал вежливо, о том, что сделал, рассказывал подробно. Кажется, ему нравилось всеобщее внимание.  
«Мы просто играли так».  
«Я не думал, что она умрет».  
«Это было так красиво», — при этих словах Уоргрейв вздрогнул.  
  
Присяжные без колебаний признали его виновным. Но, видимо, надеялись, что судью разжалобят возраст и милая физиономия мальчишки, и приговор будет мягким. Еще и примечание к вердикту добавили — что преступник не осознавал, что его действия могут привести к смерти жертвы.  
Судья проигнорировал все их чертовы «обстоятельства». В конце концов, нигде не написано, что он _обязан_ принимать их во внимание.  
  
«У вас нет сердца!»  
«Вы чудовище!»  
«Негодяй!»  
«Убийца детей».  
И это еще не все, что ему пришлось выслушать со времени вынесения приговора. Перед его домом вечно торчала толпа журналистов и еще какие-то идиоты с плакатами, призывающими его как минимум уволить, а лучше и вовсе убить. В конце концов Уоргрейв перестал появляться дома, поселившись у Лео.  
  
Родители обоих детей — жертвы и преступника — тоже считали, что их сын не заслужил подобного. Они подали апелляцию, и, учитывая, что об этом деле писали все газеты, а до выборов в Парламент осталось всего ничего, у них были все шансы на благополучный исход. Так что Уоргрейв совсем не удивился, когда именно так и вышло. Его приговор заменили куда более мягким, и Джеффри Эвис был сдан под ответственность родителей и наблюдение местной полиции.  
Уоргрейв задумчиво рассматривал в газетах фото счастливого семейства. Почему-то ему казалось, что они с этим мальчишкой еще увидятся.  
  
Так или иначе, теперь ничто не мешало ему вернуться домой. И вовремя. Конечно, друг ему и слова бы не сказал, но Уоргрейв и сам чувствовал — теперь он в этом доме лишний.  
  


***

  
  
— Познакомься, Лори, это Марта!  
Давно голос Лео не звучал так восторженно. Наверное, лет пятнадцать — с тех пор, когда тот рассказывал ему о своей первой любви. О чертовом Эдгаре, чтоб ему сейчас поперхнуться, если, конечно, до сих пор не сдох. Только тогда к нежности и восторгу примешивалась настороженность, волнение: как воспримет друг его признание? Сейчас же Лео был абсолютно, беспримесно счастлив.  
  
«Этомарта» оказалась девицей лет двадцати, одетой в просторную блузу и мешковатую юбку. Фабричная работница? Не похоже — ногти слишком ухоженные. Да и с чего бы Лео потянуло на подобную девицу, учитывая, что не девицы его обычно интересовали?  
Она взглянула она на Лоуренса настороженно, изучающе.  
— Да, я слышала о вас, судья Уоргрейв, — кивнула, встряхивая его руку.  
И как это понимать? Что именно слышала? Вряд ли что-то хорошее.  
И откуда она вообще взялась? Хорошо образована, а значит, скорей всего из небедной семьи. Что-то раньше Уоргрейву не встречались девушки из народа, которые не только читали Декарта, но и могли цитировать его на французском. Но почему тогда она выглядит так, будто месяц жила на помойке?  
  
Он все-таки спросил Лео, где он отыскал это странное создание.  
— В больнице, где же еще? — ответит он. — Она плохо себя чувствовала после голодовки, которую объявила в тюрьме...  
— Где?! — Да, такого он не ожидал. — Лео, ты в своем уме? Ты кого в дом притащил? Ты уверен, что... у тебя ничего из вещей не пропало?  
Этот болван только посмеялся в ответ.  
  
А странная девица, оказавшаяся суфражисткой (черт возьми, лучше бы и правда воровкой!), стала заглядывать к ним... вернее, к Лео чуть ли не каждый день. Лоуренс старался с ней не встречаться, и, казалось, это устраивало всех. Неизвестно, что думала о нем Марта, но он ее с каждой встречей все больше терпеть не мог. Лео посмеивался и спрашивал, не ревность ли это. А если даже и ревность, что с того?  
Она же претендовала не просто на время, постель или даже деньги, как прочие ни к чему не обязывающие, «временные» привязанности, то и дело появлявшиеся у каждого из них. Нет, ей нужно было то, что Лео до сих пор делил с Лоуренсом, и только с ним — его дружбу, душу. И именно это злило больше всего, заставляя искать в каждом жесте наглой девицы подтверждение своим подозрениям и отвечать на ее высказывания колкостями.  
  
Кстати, он не удержался, выяснил, кто она такая, эта помойная революционерка. И удивился еще больше. Марта Форсмир, кто бы мог подумать. Форсмиры жили неподалеку от Уилбертона и часто там бывали. Леди Присциллу, тетю этой ненормальной, Лоуренс хорошо помнил: тощая седая дама, из тех, о ком говорят «старой закалки». Интересно, знает ли она, как развлекается племянница? И что будет, если узнает? Но эту мысль Лоуренс оставил почти сразу: Лео ему никогда этого не простит.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что ее присутствие в их с Лео жизни будет недолгим.


	8. Chapter 8

_9 августа 1939 г._  
  
Судья Уоргрейв опустился в кресло, внимательно оглядел остальных.  
Что ж, раз к нему никто не бросился с воплем: «Как вы могли, а еще почтенный человек!» — значит, все прошло гладко. Его первое «настоящее» убийство.  
Что бы ни говорили о жестокости Уоргрейва сплетники и журналисты, сколько бы ни обвиняли в бессердечности, но вот так — как бандиту в подворотне — ему убивать еще не приходилось.  
Сейчас он не просто вынес приговор, а потом смотрел, как именно его приводят в исполнение. Или не просто стоял рядом, не вмешиваясь в дела Провидения. И даже не всего лишь добавил яду в бокал, который вот-вот возьмет в руки жертва. Сегодня он сделал то, о чем мечтал давно, с самого детства: почувствовал, как ломаются от его удара кости, как стекает по лбу пролитая его руками кровь; увидел, как стекленеет взгляд, как навечно застывает на лице жертвы выражение безграничного удивления.  
  
Осталось выбрать момент, чтобы убрать со стола лишнюю фигурку. «Восемь негритят в Девон ушли потом, один не возвратился, остались всемером». По иронии судьбы, свои последние годы генерал Макартур провел именно в Девоне. Но вот — не усидел, откликнулся на приглашение некоего мистера Онима.  
  
Вчера они с генералом ненадолго разговорились — так, ничего особенного, обычная светская болтовня. Маккартур рассказывал о книге, которую почти закончил. О том, что Оним тоже пишет о той войне, и ему понадобился знающий человек, чтобы уточнить кое-какие факты. Видно было, что он с нетерпением ждет возможности снова мысленно побывать на полях сражений.  
  
Уоргрейв больше слушал. Вспоминал об отце — интересно, если бы тот дожил до выхода в отставку, стал бы писать мемуары?  
  
— А ведь мне довелось служить под началом полковника Уоргрейва, — сказал вдруг Макартур. — Удивительный был человек.  
— Да, вы правы. Удивительный.  
— Поверить невозможно: тут, почти на краю света, встретить того, с кем у тебя есть что-то общее, — улыбнулся Макартур.  
  
«Вы не представляете, сколько у нас общего, генерал».  
  
Уоргрейв постарался найти в себе хоть толику симпатии к этому, безусловно, достойному человеку, но не вышло. Странно. В отличие от почти всех остальных, они с генералом — люди одного круга. Они, пусть и в разное время, учились в той самой школе, с которой у Лоуренса связаны как лучшие, так и худшие детские воспоминания. И общих знакомых, если поискать, найдется немало. А еще они оба совершили свое первое и единственное преступление из-за женщины. Только вот мотивы были разными. А порой именно это все и решает. Мотив.  
  


***

  
  
_1912 — 1913_  
  
Сначала почта принесла приглашение на свадьбу. Одну из тех розовых, украшенных толстыми амурчиками и затейливыми завитушками открыток, которые так любят рассылать счастливые будущие супруги. Лоуренс иногда задумывался: они не знают или нарочно игнорируют факт, что брак — это не вздохи рядом с предметом страсти, и даже не долгожданный законный повод уложить сей предмет в постель? И почему не понимают, что страсть рано или поздно уходит, и тогда навязшая в зубах фраза священника: «Пока смерть не разлучит вас», вызывает уже не умиление, но раздражение. А некоторым и вовсе кажется руководством к действию. Сколько таких Уоргрейв видел перед собой на скамье подсудимых!  
  
Обычно Уоргрейв отказывался от подобных приглашений, не раздумывая. Но сейчас в роли болвана, желающего навеки объединить свою судьбу с чьей-то еще, оказался Лео.  
«Леонард Фредерик Валтасар Ковентри и Марта Аделина Форсмир приглашают вас...»  
  
Да он с ума сошел! Он что, правда собрался жениться на этой «Познакомься, Лори, это Марта»? Не зря Лоуренсу никогда не нравилась эта девица. Сначала влезла между ними двумя, а теперь так и вовсе...  
  
Что ж, он пойдет на их свадьбу — хотя бы для того, чтобы после слов «Если у кого-то есть возражения против этого брака — пусть озвучит их сейчас или молчит вечно!» вовремя сказать: «Я возражаю. Лео, одумайся, не совершай эту глупость!»  
  


***

  
  
Потом было письмо от Чарли — уже без завитушек и шаблонно-вежливых фраз. Там «другу Лори» предписывалось явиться к определенному часу по неизвестному ему адресу в пригороде, «...чтобы проводить в последний путь одного дорогого нам всем господина».  
  


***

  
  
«Провожали» они всю ночь.  
Смущенный Лео, выслушивающий шуточки, советы и дурацкие тосты...  
  
В какой-то момент уже подвыпивший Лоуренс все-таки решился отвести жениха в сторону и спросить, как тот (учитывая его... хм-м, пристрастия) видит свою семейную жизнь. По крайней мере, ту ее часть...  
— Ну, ты понимаешь...  
Тот только усмехнулся:  
—Как-нибудь разберемся! — И уже серьезней пояснил, что раз уж никого не смущает, что в мире полно людей, которые тащат в свой дом, жизнь и постель кого-то совершенно постороннего, чтобы через год-другой понять, что их не связывает вообще ничего, то Лори, как другу, стоило бы порадоваться: они с Мартой оказались идеально подходящими друг другу половинками одной души, одного разума. Близкими настолько, что физическая близость им вовсе не нужна.  
— А как же... ну-у?.. продолжение рода?  
— Ну, это уж точно дело нехитрое.  
  
Потом появились ярко одетые девицы с глупыми цветочными именами. С какой-то из них — то ли Айви, то ли Мирт — Лоуренс целовался, потом уединился... или это уже с другой? Еще там были дурацкие шутки Чарли и много шампанского. Так много, что вторую половину ночи Лоуренс почти не запомнил.  
  


***

  
  
— И зачем я это сделал? — сквозь зубы прошипел Чарли. Он, стараясь это сделать как можно незаметнее, потер виски, но, судя по тому, что выражение опухшей физиономии так и осталось страдальческим, это не слишком помогло.  
Лоуренс усмехнулся:  
— Ты сейчас говоришь, как половина моих подсудимых. «Сам не знаю, зачем я это сделал, господин судья!» Даже причина та же: «И зачем я столько выпил вчера?»  
Чарли мрачно на него взглянул:  
— Спасибо за поддержку, дорогой друг. Кстати, не с твоего ли уха я утром снял шелковый чулок?  
Лоуренс не смутился:  
— Да, вечеринка удалась.  
  


***

  
  
Свадьба тоже удалась. Оказалось, что в белом подвенечном платье новоиспеченная леди Ковентри выглядит даже симпатичной.  
  
Лоуренс коснулся губами ее руки:  
— Я был уверен, что вы наденете свою вечную юбку из мешковины. А то и вовсе брюки.  
Марта округлила глаза:  
— Да вы что! Тетю Присциллу удар бы хватил.  
— А как же ваши убеждения?  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Убеждениям я следую. А тетю просто люблю. — И быстрым шепотом добавила: — Спасибо, что пришли, мистер Уоргрейв! Для Лео это очень важно, я точно знаю.  
— Тогда уже «Лоуренс», — предложил он, и тут же выслушал еще одну благодарность. А что поделать: раз уж им обоим дорого счастье Лео, стоило заключить мир.  
  


***

  
  
Солнце уже поднялось высоко, от жары хотелось убраться как можно дальше в тень.  
Лоуренс зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза...  
  
Девушка возникла прямо перед ним, будто появившись из промелькнувшего перед глазами солнечного луча. Светлое платье, уложенные в затейливую прическу черные локоны. Алые губы, бледное лицо и темные глаза. Он даже вздрогнул от этого мгновенного то ли воспоминания, то ли узнавания.  
Вот она обернулась, оглядела гостей, будто разыскивая там кого-то. И, кажется, нашла:  
— Чарли! Да Чарли же! — позвала нетерпеливо, заметив, что тот не спешил отзываться. Помогло: Чарли оставил пожилую леди, перед которой только что прыгал и размахивал руками, и подошел к ним. — Ты не представишь меня своему другу? Я же не ошиблась: это именно тот, о котором ты постоянно рассказывал?  
— Да, дорогая. — Чарли снова попробовал сменить страдальческое выражение лица на торжественное, и снова не преуспел. — Лори... э-э-э-, мистер Уоргрейв, позвольте представить вам мою кузину, Констанцию Калмингтон. Констанция, это Лоуренс Уоргрейв, мой школьный друг. Оставляю вас наедине... если, конечно, в этой толпе вам удастся уединиться.  
Он глупо захихикал — видимо, добавленный к вчерашним возлияниям бокал шампанского не прошел даром — и действительно смешался с толпой, оставив Лоуренса («Наконец-то!» «Черт тебя возьми, зачем?») рядом с Констанцией.  
  


***

  
  
Лоуренс почти не помнил, о чем они говорили тогда, в день их встречи. Конечно же, это легко объяснялось количеством спиртного, выпитого накануне. Пусть он и старался особо не увлекаться, но ведь наверняка принял достаточно, чтобы пары алкоголя затуманили разум. Чтобы теперь напряженно вглядываться в черты едва знакомой девушки, находя все больше и больше общего с той, чей образ, казалось, настолько глубоко спрятался в глубины памяти, что никто и никогда...  
Кажется, он рассказывал Констанции о работе, стараясь выбирать не слишком мрачные или рутинные истории; меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы она заскучала или расстроилась; чтобы сбежала от него, торопливо извинившись и придумав какой-нибудь дурацкий предлог распрощаться. И это само по себе было странно: обычно он больше слушал, изредка направляя беседу в нужное русло. Но теперь никакого русла — как никогда нужного! — было не нащупать, и приходилось брести, точно переходя бурную реку вброд: только бы не оступиться, не позволить мутному потоку увлечь себя.  
  
Констанция слушала внимательно — особенно когда Лоуренс дошел до процесса над одним клерком из Челси.  
— То есть, его признали невиновным?  
— К сожалению. Если бы исход дела зависел только от меня, он бы отправился на виселицу.  
Он рассказывал, как, выслушав оправдательный приговор и раскланявшись со всеми в зале, Паттерсон прямо оттуда пошел в паб — праздновать свое освобождение. Как перебрал там, по дороге домой свалился и заснул прямо на улице. Неудачно, надо сказать, свалился: лицом в лужу. Неглубокую, но вдрызг пьяному хватило, чтобы уже не проснуться. Что, само собой, доказывает, что есть суд и повыше того, в котором все решает дюжина безмозглых идиотов, готовых развесить уши перед болтливым адвокатом...  
— Вам неинтересно? — он оборвал рассказ на полуслове, заметив, что случилось именно то, чего он опасался с самого начала: Констанция помрачнела, задумалась.  
— Нет-нет, что вы. Скажите, мистер Уоргрейв... Неужели можно избежать виселицы, даже совершив убийство? Ведь этот человек... он же и правда убил своего коллегу?  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Увы, присяжных в его виновности убедить не удалось.  
— Значит, все-таки можно?  
Наверное, стоило напомнить ей, что Паттерсону как раз не удалось избежать наказания за содеянное. Или не стоило?  
Вспомнилось вдруг, каким скучающим становилось лицо отца, когда, по его словам, сына «уносило в дебри философии». Тот часто любит повторять, что простые вопросы требуют простых ответов. А значит...  
— Иногда все-таки можно.  
  
Они с Констанцией одновременно обернулись, привлеченные девичьим смехом и шумом голосов: невесте пришло время бросать свой букет.  
— А вы не желаете попытать счастья? — зачем-то спросил. И тут же загадал: «Пусть она даже не думает об этих глупостях, пусть скажет „нет“!» Потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы эта девушка стала невестой еще до конца года. Ни чьей-то невестой. Ни...  
Но она только рассмеялась:  
— Увы. Мое так называемое «счастье» бродит где-то между столиков, надираясь и разглядывая задницы служанок. Хотя... может, если я поймаю букет, то старина Фрэнки наконец-то свернет себе шею, оставив меня счастли... ой, конечно же, «безутешной» вдовой? Фрэнки — это мой муж, — пояснила она.  
— Вы замужем? — прозвучало почти жалко. И, конечно же, до невозможного глупо.  
— А это важно?  
Лоуренс с трудом отвел взгляд от алых губ, дрогнувших, приоткрывшихся в дразнящей полуулыбке.  
— Нет, что вы, мисс... леди Калмингтон. Это совершенно не важно.  
— Вот и прекрасно. Надеюсь, суровый судья Уоргрейв позволит мне называть его «Лоуренс»?  
Он кивнул вместо ответа. И тут же сбежал, наскоро извинившись. А уж насколько глупым был выдуманный им предлог! «Кажется, меня зовет Чарли... или Лео... нет, все-таки Чарли!»  
  
Ему очень хотелось ускользнуть со свадьбы незамеченным — только бы не объясняться, не выдумывать новый дурацкий предлог! Но они снова столкнулись — уже вечером, когда гости разъезжались. Лоуренс тоже ждал машину, когда прохладные тонкие пальцы сжали его ладонь.  
— Неужели вы собирались уехать, не попрощавшись?  
— Простите, леди Калмингтон.  
— «Констанция».  
— Да, конечно же. Но я... — Да что это с ним сегодня?!  
— У вас очень интересное лицо, Лоуренс. Я бы хотела написать ваш портрет.  
— Вы художница?  
Она снова рассмеялась, и сердце снова сжалось от... воспоминания? Узнавания?  
— Не больше, чем прочие выпускницы школ для девочек, столь же престижных, сколь скучных. Но упустить такой типаж... в жизни себе не прощу! Мы же увидимся снова, Лоуренс?  
  
Наверное, правильнее было бы ответить «нет». Чтобы никогда больше не видеть ее лица, улыбки. Не слышать ее голоса и не вздрагивать от таких знакомых интонаций. Так какого черта он, чуть коснувшись губами ее руки, твердо сказал:  
— Да, леди...  
— Лоуренс, вы невозможны! «Констанция»!  
— Да, Констанция. Я напишу вам, как только появится свободная минута, — заверил он, точно зная, что сделает все для того, чтобы у него не было и секунды свободной.  
  


***

  
  
Уже на следующий день все, что произошло на свадьбе Лео, стало казаться Уоргрейву именно таким, каким было на самом деле: глупым, нелепым, несущественным. И правда — что на него нашло?  
Сейчас — когда входил в зал суда, выслушивал обвинителя и защитника, рассматривал предоставленные обеими сторонами доказательства, — он понимал, что это и есть его истинная жизнь, истинное предназначение. А вовсе не смотреть в смеющиеся темные глаза, не ловить мимолетную улыбку. Подумать только — он почти уверил себя, что готов жениться на этой женщине. Вернее, что никогда в жизни не женился бы на ней. Потому что...  
  
_Темно-красная лужа на садовой дорожке... темные волосы, темные синяки на белой руке._  
Вот куда приводит глупая страсть, недостойное цивилизованного человека желание обладать кем-то еще, сделать его «своим» — перед Богом и людьми. Ему ли об этом не знать.  
  
Так что, неделю спустя получив приглашение в поместье Калмингтонов, Уоргрейв почти отправил его в камин.  
Потом зачем-то распечатал...  
С ума сойти, какой ужасный почерк! Кажется, леди Калми... ладно (черт бы побрал все на свете!), «Констанция», говорила, что детские годы провела где-то в Африке? Оно и видно: в Англии суровые гувернантки быстро отучают детей так коверкать буквы!  
«Не будете ли вы любезны пообедать (Это же „пообедать“, не так ли?) со мной в это воскресенье?»  
Конечно же, он будет. Раз уж не хватило духу сжечь ее письмо сразу.  
  


***

  
  
— Лоуренс, не опускайте голову... Да... Вот так. — Констанция нахмурилась, несколько раз коснулась кистью холста. — И вы мне не ответили, — требовательно добавила.  
— Потому что решил, что вы шутите. Помилуйте, Констанция! Неужели вы в самом деле верите, что за время работы в суде мне встречались идеальные преступления? Если человек оказался на скамье подсудимых, значит, его замыслам было далеко до совершенства.  
— Ладно, оставим в покое ваш опыт в суде. Но разве не приходилось встречать... или слышать... Ну, вы понимаете?  
— Конечно, приходилось, — Лоуренс хитро прищурился, чем заслужил еще один укоризненный взгляд художницы. — В детективных романах. Выдумки, которыми приятно скрасить длинный скучный вечер, и у которых только один недостаток.  
— И какой же?  
— Их невозможно применить на практике. В жизни все по-другому, нравится нам это или нет.  
  
Впрочем, Констанция не собиралась сдаваться:  
— И все-таки, если подумать? Допустим, один человек хочет убить другого и не попасться...  
  
Он едва не рассмеялся, остановило только опасение снова услышать, что он мешает Констанции рисовать. До чего же порой людей занимает и возможность придумать «идеальное преступление», и страх, что его уже придумал кто-то другой. Надо сказать, что порой, во время затянувшихся заседаний, он развлекался тем, что анализировал совершенные подсудимым ошибки; обдумывал, как можно было бы их избежать... что бы он сам сделал, чтобы все прошло гладко и у полиции не осталось никаких зацепок. Получалось неплохо, но в своем маленьком «хобби» Лоуренс ни за что не признался бы. Все это лишь глупые игры, недостойные такого серьезного человека, как судья Уоргрейв.  
  
Зато Констанция их глупостями не считала, и Лоуренс с удовольствием включился в ее игру. Она предлагала различные способы, он объяснял, чем плох тот или иной. В конце концов он поднял руки, сраженный ее фантазией и упорством:  
— Потрясающе. У вас несомненный криминальный талант. Надеюсь, это все были умозрительные предположения? Иначе мне будет вас очень не хватать.  
— Но почему?  
— Да потому, дорогая Констанция, если вы совершите хоть что-то из задуманного... вас повесят раньше, чем вы проснетесь следующим утром.  
Она взглянула удивленно и даже несколько обиженно:  
— Вот как? Разве не вы только что утверждали, что мой последний план идеален? А раньше — что я чрезвычайно умна?  
— Я этого не отрицаю, — улыбнулся он. — Как и того, что вы еще и чрезвычайно легкомысленны и рассеяны. Вам ничего не стоит, совершив идеальное преступление... скажем, забыть возле трупа зонтик или накидку со своими инициалами.  
Констанция рассмеялась:  
— Как бы я хотела сказать, что вы неправы, но... это не так. — Она задумалась ненадолго, но вскоре ее лицо просветлело: — Но вы же сумеете меня защитить? — Судя по интонации, это, скорее, было утверждением, чем вопросом. — Правда, Лоуренс? Ну же, мой дорогой судья Уоргрейв! — с нажимом сказала она, так и не дождавшись ответа. И тут же, почти испуганно: — Что с вами? Почему вы так на меня смотрите?  
Уоргрейв с усилием отвел взгляд.  
— Конечно, я сумею вас защитить, — сухо ответил он. — Не сомневайтесь, Констанция.  
  


***

  
  
«Это пора прекращать!» — Лоуренс прошелся по кабинету. Представил, как выглядит со стороны: уже не молодой человек нервно мечется по комнате; поморщился и волевым усилием заставил себя опуститься в кресло.  
  
Но это совершенно точно никуда не годилось. Они с Констанцией Калмингтон встречались уже больше полугода. Сначала она рисовала его портрет (кстати, получилось неплохо). Потом, когда он был закончен, Лоуренс по привычке зашел к ней в обычное время, пятничным вечером. Конечно, Констанция удивилась, но обрадовалась и предложила не только заходить, не стесняясь, но иногда выбираться куда-нибудь вместе. Ее муж редко бывал дома — даже приезжая в Лондон, постоянно отлучался, и Констанция нуждалась в компании. Лоуренсу казалось, что он не придает их встречам значения, и это правильно — еще не хватало ему увлечься, а тем более, влюбиться. Тогда почему сегодня, получив письмо с просьбой не приходить, он так взбесился? Неужели он не просто привык, а по-настоящему пристрастился к ним, как опиумный курильщик — к порции отравы?  
  
«Нам определенно не стоит больше видеться», — решил он.  
Чтобы в следующую пятницу снова стоять у знакомых дверей.  
  


***

  
  
— В прошлый раз вы просили не приходить. Что-то случилось?  
Она поморщилась:  
— Фрэнки случился. С каждым разом все больше и больше ненавижу его визиты!  
  
Она, видимо, машинально, потерла левое плечо. Поймала взгляд Лоуренса и пояснила:  
— Это... ничего страшного. Я, — запнулась и бодро (настолько, что в правдивости ее слов усомнился бы куда более легковерный человек, чем судья Уоргрев) закончила: — Я упала с лошади.  
— При вашем доме нет конюшни. Из кэба выпали? — злую иронию скрыть не удалось, да он и не старался.  
— У моей... у Кристины, моей подруги, есть. В Кенсингтоне. Я упала, потом еще ударилась о дерево...  
— Которое по несчастливой случайности выросло прямо у вас на пути... — начал Лоуренс и осекся. — Простите. Конечно же, я лезу не в свое дело.  
— Вы последний человек, Лоуренс, кому я могу сказать, что моя жизнь его не касается! — порывисто возразила Констанция. Помолчала и с горечью добавила: — Ну что ж, теперь вы знаете, почему я хочу его убить. Ладно-ладно, не волнуйтесь. Не «хочу», а так — мечтаю. Делать я в любом случае ничего не стану. Но помечтать-то можно? Скажем, о том, что дурацкая привычка Фрэнки курить в постели однажды освободит меня от его присутствия. Наве-ечно, — нараспев протянула Констанция и несколько вымученно рассмеялась.  
  


***

  
  
Привычка курить в постели подвела Фрэнсиса Калмингтона несколько месяцев спустя. И пожарные, и полиция сошлись на том, что это был несчастный случай. Правда, они обнаружили следы бензина, но решили, что, раз господин Калмингтон приехал в летний домик на машине, там его вполне могла дожидаться запасная канистра.  
  


***

  
  
На похоронах Уоргрейв развлекался тем, что старался угадать, кто действительно горюет, а кто так, притворяется. Последних оказалось куда больше. Но Констанция выделялась и среди них — она не считала нужным даже притворяться.  
  
— Вы не слишком-то похожи на скорбящую вдову, — тихо упрекнул Лоуренс, когда они ненадолго остались наедине.  
Она сердито дернула плечом:  
— Терпеть не могу врать: хоть своим видом, хоть словами, хоть поступками. Достаточно того, что я согласилась нацепить эти черные тряпки вместо нормальной одежды. Но притворяться, что смерть этого мерзавца меня огорчила...  
— Тем не менее, именно этого от вас ждут, — сухо ответил он. — Знакомые, родственники... полиция.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать?  
— Что смерть мистера Калмингтона, при всей ее кажущейся «естественности», может показаться какому-нибудь дотошному следователю подозрительной. И кто же станет его главным подозреваемым? Пусть меня больше не пустят и на порог зала суда, если то будет не вдова, которая не выказывает и тени печали.  
Глаза Констанции округлились:  
— Но это же... Это же бред какой-то! Да, я терпеть его не могла, я больше всего на свете хотела от него уйти и никогда больше не видеть. И даже — пусть это и прозвучит ужасно — я ни секунды не сожалею о том, что дурацкая привычка Фрэнка в конце концов погубила его. Но, черт возьми, Лоуренс, я его не убивала! Вы... Вы что, мне не верите?!  
— Не так важно, верю ли вам я. В одном я не сомневаюсь: если вы, дорогая Констанция, не в силах притвориться даже расстроенной (не говоря уж о том, чтобы выглядеть действительно скорбящей), вам лучше на некоторое время уехать. Как можно дальше отсюда, а лучше — подальше от Англии.  
— Нет, Лоуренс! Нет, мне как раз очень, о-чень важно, верите ли мне вы! — и она, подойдя к нему почти вплотную, вцепилась в рукав — точно утопающий в соломинку. — Именно вы, только вы! Лоуренс Уоргрейв! — повысила голос она. — Вы мне верите?  
  
Он не знал, что и сказать. Правду? Что его дело — не верить на слово, а сверять факты, скрупулёзно вылавливая их из потоков словесной мути, которую льют ему в уши обвинители, защита, свидетели, да и сам обвиняемый? Что он принимает решения, основываясь только на безупречных, логичных и лишенных и намека на сентиментальность...  
  
— Лоуренс?.. Почему вы молчите?  
— О, прошу прощения. Засмотрелся в окно, да так, что и не заметил, как пауза затянулась. — неудачное объяснение, но другого ему сейчас не придумать. — Конечно, дорогая Констанция. Я вам верю.  
Кажется, именно это ей и надо было услышать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы, как следует успокоившись, все-таки воспользоваться его советом.  
  
Через три дня Констанция Калмингтон уехала к каким-то знакомым в Женеву.


	9. Chapter 9

_10 августа 1939 г._  
  
«Одного ужалил шмель, и их осталось пять...»  
Со «шмелем» все получилось так, как он и надеялся. А какие лица были у этих четверых! Теперь главное — не перестараться, чтобы у его сообщника не сдали нервы раньше времени. Доктор и так взвинчен, надо будет улучить минутку и переговорить с ним, успокоить. Пусть держит себя в руках — пока не убедит остальных, что судья Уоргрейв действительно мертв.  
  
Он снова взглянул на мисс Брент. Лицо спокойное, умиротворенное. Интересно, какое будет у него самого после того, как?..  
Наверняка мерзкое. Ведь он больше не сможет сдерживаться, носить маску правильного, обычного человека. И тогда оно прорвется, вылезет на поверхность — то, что он все годы удерживал внутри, чему не давал воли. Вернее, давал — но понемногу, по чуть-чуть, чтобы не зарывалось. Контролировал.  
  
Мисс Брент ничего не приходилось контролировать. Она всегда жила по правилам. По придуманным кем-то правилам, которые сама приняла всей душой и которые должны были по ее воле принять и остальные — иначе им не поздоровится. Железная леди, «настоящая англичанка».  
  


***

  
  
Сначала, услышав рассказ о том, что мисс Брент выгнала не устоявшую перед чарами какого-то молодца служанку, он только плечами пожал. Это же естественно: слуги нужны в доме, чтобы выполнять свою работу, а не чтобы сначала поминутно падать в обморок, а потом, девять месяцев спустя, крутиться возле младенца. Да и кто бы согласился терпеть постоянный писк чужого ребенка? Так что...  
  
— Никто бы ее не осудил, если бы она всего лишь выгнала бедную девочку из дома, а не сделала все возможное, чтобы испортить той жизнь! — не отступала миссис Гриффин, жена полковника Гриффина, в чьем доме на Майорке остановился Уоргрейв во время своего путешествия.  
— Что же она сделала? — спросил больше из вежливости. — Вы сказали, она отправила ее обратно к родителям?  
— Именно! Только сначала написала им, что те скверно воспитали дочь, и, если они не примут меры, она ославит их на весь город. Они люди простые, мистер Уоргрейв. Мелкие торговцы... Вы же знаете, сколько таких, как они, разорилось после этого ужасного кризиса? Подумать страшно. Вот и они решили, что лучше пожертвовать дочерью, нежели репутацией. Служанкой она больше устроиться не смогла — никто не захотел ссориться с мисс Брент. Даже на фабрику ее не взяли. Только наш пастор и рискнул защитить бедняжку — позволил ей какое-то время пожить в его доме. Видимо, решил, что его положение и безупречная репутация остановят эту одержимую. И знаете, что она сделала? — в голосе миссис Гриффин Уоргреву послышалась та смесь восхищения и отвращения, с какой люди рассказывают о посещении кунсткамеры.  
— Что же?  
— Она написала архиепископу! И уже через месяц беднягу пастора отправили в какую-то глухую деревню. Он предлагал мисс Тейлор поехать с ним, но, видимо, несчастная девочка к тому времени лишилась последних сил и последней надежды.  
— Поверить невозможно, что такая дама, как мисс Брент, потратила столько сил, чтобы наказать согрешившую служанку, — покачал головой Уоргрейв.  
— Именно! Некоторые даже говорили, что у нее были для этого, — миссис Гриффин таинственно понизила голос: — личные мотивы. Ну, вы понимаете?  
Он сделал вид, что не понимает, и она не стала настаивать:  
— Хотя я никогда в это не верила. Достаточно один раз увидеть мисс Брент, чтобы понять, что она всего лишь считала, что карает грешницу. О, я знаю таких людей! И, поверьте мне, мистер Уоргрейв, я предпочла бы встретиться с убийцей в темном переулке, нежели с ними!  
  
Уоргрейв согласно кивнул, к полному восторгу собеседницы. Он тоже таких знал.  
  
Да, именно так все и обстояло. Уоргрейв и тогда считал, что никаких «личных мотивов» не было. А сейчас, после знакомства с мисс Брент, он был в этом уверен. Таких, как она, ничто не остановит в стремлении сделать мир соответствующим их убеждениям — ни слезы, ни мольбы.  
Таких, как она... и как Блор. Только одна использовала свое влияние среди горожан, а другой — служебное положение.  
  
Уоргрева передернуло, когда он представил, что было бы, если бы Лео на жизненном пути встретился подобный служака, считавший, что извращенцы вроде него, тогда шестнадцатилетнего, недостойны жить. Не было бы известного хирурга, на которого пациенты разве что не молились, и который вдруг оставил процветающую клинику на Харви-стрит, чтобы на свои деньги открыть больницу в деревне. «Можешь считать меня ненормальным, Лори, но здесь я нужен больше». Не было бы ничего этого... только изуродованное тело на полу камеры, которое не смогла опознать даже родная мать.  
  


***

  
  
_1914 — 1917_  
«Мир сошел с ума, дорогой мой Лоуренс! Мир просто сошел с ума!»  
  
Эта фраза была чуть ли не в каждом письме от Констанции Калмингтон. В ответных он ругался, говорил, что сам сходит с ума от беспокойства. Упрашивал ее вернуться в Англию из Европы, раздираемой величайшей в истории человечества войной. Констанция отвечала, что не может, слишком занята, слишком нужна здесь. Она то кормила голодных ребятишек где-то в глухой деревне, то перевязывала раны в армейском госпитале («Этот ужасный запах, Лоуренс, я не забуду его до конца своих дней!»), то участвовала в переговорах об обмене пленными.  
К этому письму прилагалось фото Констанции в противогазе, и Лоуренс спрятал его к остальным трем. На одном из них она стояла рядом с пушкой, на другом — в косынке с красным крестом возилась в тазу с кипящей водой, на третьем обнималась с толпой каких-то неумытых крестьян.  
  


***

  
  
«Мир сошел с ума»? Там, на континенте — возможно. А еще в Министерстве обороны, в газетах и порой на улицах.  
  
Тот мир, в котором жил судья Уоргрейв, почти не изменился с началом войны. В нем все так же воровали, мошенничали, насиловали, грабили, а порой и убивали. Последнего, правда, стало меньше — как будто даже самые закоренелые бандиты вдруг осознали, что у смерти сейчас и так время неслыханной жатвы. И за собой Уоргрейв замечал, что перестал, не колеблясь, выносить смертные приговоры, особенно если преступники были согласны отправиться добровольцами на ту сторону Ла-Манша. Пусть едут, а там Провидение рассудит — кому жить, а для кого все кончено.  
  
И вовсе он не «размяк» и не «стареет», как порой говорили коллеги-завистники. Просто все в мире должно пребывать в равновесии, и он по мере сил старался это равновесие поддерживать.  
  
Увы, не все считали, что не стоит в эти страшные дни лишний раз отнимать жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
Обычно Уоргрейв радовался, если его предположения сбывались, но именно в этом случае предпочел бы ошибиться.  
Сначала он не мог понять, почему горничная впустила в дом какого-то типа — в неурочное время, без доклада. Потом — почему он, судья Уоргрейв, должен нестись сломя голову в Ливерпуль, поскольку какой-то преступник, осужденный на смерть даже не им самим, а его коллегой оттуда, возжелал с ним поговорить. Но узнав имя, понял, что готов ехать на ночь глядя хоть на край света.  
  
За шесть лет, прошедшие с их последней встречи, Джеффри Эвис превратился из тощего мальчишки с приятной улыбкой в хмурого широкоплечего парня. О том, что именно привело его второй раз в камеру смертников, Уоргрейв прочитал еще в поезде, и потом долго стоял над умывальником, ожидая, когда желудок перестанет сжиматься, избавляясь от содержимого. Надо же, а ведь казалось, что за эти годы чего только не повидал...  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? Зачем?  
Эвис широко улыбнулся, но, наткнувшись на суровый, полный отвращения взгляд Уоргрейва, снова посерьезнел.  
— Скоро все закончится, — тихо сказал.  
— Да. В этот раз не будет ни апелляции, ни отмены приговора. Уверен, что даже те, кто упрекал меня в жестокосердии шесть лет назад, теперь задушили бы вас собственными руками.  
Эвис кивнул:  
— Они должны были вас послушать. Ну, тогда. Почему вы не настояли на своем, господин судья? Вы же... Вы один видели, вы знаете...  
— О чем вы говорите?  
— Об _этом_, — со значением, как будто говорил о чем-то понятном лишь им двоим, начал Эвис. И тут же быстро продолжил, затараторил, почти давясь словами: — Оно внутри, всегда было внутри меня! Страшно жить, когда знаешь, что оно там. Даже когда ты силен, оно все равно сильнее. Смеется, когда говорит, что тебе делать. Шепчет на ухо, а ты ему — нет, нет, но точно знаешь, что однажды будет «да». И ты проснешься, весь в крови, пусть не на самом деле, но точно зная — она здесь, кровь всех, кого ты убил, она на твоих руках, только погляди получше — и все сам увидишь. Вы же знаете все это, да? Вы видели? У меня... у вас.  
— Эвис, то, что вы говорите, — полнейшая чушь! — Уоргрейв повернулся к двери. Он не для того проехал через всю страну, чтобы сейчас выслушивать...  
— Я правда рад, что все закончится. Не могу больше терпеть... Вы же знаете, вы тоже слышите его, правда?  
Сбежать, немедленно сбежать от всей этой глупости, мерзости... правды. Но тяжелая створка поддавалась медленно, и он еще успел услышать:  
— Спасибо вам, господин судья... что хотя бы попытались. Они должны были вас послу...  
  
Уоргрейв с силой захлопнул за собой дверь. Какого черта? Как?.. Откуда этот тип мог узнать то, что даже самые близкие о нем не знали?  
Чувствовал ли он, Лоуренс Уоргрейв, силу той страшной части его души, которую Эвис назвал «это»? Умел ли ей сопротивляться? Ждал ли, что наступит момент — и можно будет позабыть обо всем, обо всех условностях, и откликнуться, наконец? Понимал ли, что его желание следить за исполнением каждого приговора — не просто излишнее служебное рвение? Что именно так оно и проявлялось — то темное, жуткое, охочее до чужих смертей. Знакомое с детства. Так он позволял ему проявляться: не давая воли, сдерживая, контролируя. Сможет ли он и дальше это делать? А если нет — что тогда?  
  


***

  
  
Война была где-то далеко... и в то же время рядом. Напоминала о себе новостями в газетах и по радио. Железными коробками вместо колясок, в которых няньки или матери теперь возили на прогулки младенцев. Пропитавшей весь кабинет вонью — резина и тальк, гадость-то какая — от хранившегося в ящике стола противогаза. Калеками на улицах — нет, они и раньше там попадались, но не так много, не столько.  
  
А еще новой могилой на кладбище неподалеку от Уилбертона, в которой под звуки военного оркестра нашел свое последнее пристанище Уинстон Кеннет Уоргрейв. Генерал Уоргрейв. Отец. Папа.  
  
Лоуренс стоял рядом, слушал, что все эти люди, многих из которых он видел в первый раз, говорят об отце. Они тоже скорбели о нем, искренне, как о близком человеке. Может, так все и было? Они и правда были ему дороже, чем собственный сын? Лучше знали его, были готовы умереть, повинуясь его приказу, а он был готов сделать что угодно, чтобы этого не допустить. И теперь они со слезами на глазах бросали в могилу комья земли, а Лоуренс стоял рядом и... завидовал им. Потому что сам не чувствовал ничего — ни боли, ни грусти. Только какую-то дикую, пугающую пустоту.  
  
— Мои соболезнования, мистер Уоргрейв. — какой-то тип в форме похлопал его по плечу. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
Да, кажется ему тоже жаль. Только сожалелось почему-то о всякой ерунде.  
Что в пять лет, вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить отца за подарок — заводную птицу с ключиком — он с рёвом от нее шарахнулся. Что целовался с Роландой тогда. Что они чуть совсем не разругались во время дела Эвиса. Отец сказал, что скоро будет стыдиться назвать свою фамилию, а Лоуренс ответил, что он, по крайней мере, смотрел в глаза каждому, кому вынес смертный приговор. Что знал о них все, что ни секунды не сомневался — это наказание ими заслужено. «А сколько людей отправил на смерть ты, отец? Чего они хотели, к чему стремились, каким надеждам оказалось не суждено сбыться? Что ты знал о них?» Потом извинился, конечно... А сейчас вдруг вспомнилось.  
«Я сожалею, отец. Честно».  
  
А еще он сожалел, что так и не спросил, что же случилось тогда, в тот день, с матерью. И уже не спросит.  
  


***

  
  
Впрочем, кроме самой серьезной потери, третий год войны принес Лоуренсу Уоргрейву одну из самых больших радостей в жизни — он сам стал отцом. Всего лишь крестным, но тем не менее.  
  
Потом он часто вспоминал, как стоял в церкви, держал на руках расшитый кружевами и лентами конверт, из которого на него таращились, то и дело бессмысленно сходясь к переносице, голубые глаза. Стоял и больше всего боялся, что непонятное создание начнет орать, а он не будет знать, что делать. Или что не удержит, уронит. Или что-нибудь забудет. В общем, не оправдает доверия.  
Но, к счастью, все прошло хорошо, а «конверт с кружевами» назвали Магдаленой Примроуз Ульрикой Ковентри.  
К выбору имен в этой семейке всегда подходили со всем возможным безумием.


	10. Chapter 10

_10 августа 1939 г._  
  
А ведь они ему попросту не поверили. Уоргрейв не в первый раз с таким сталкивался: человек говорит правду — а ему не верят. Наверняка потому, что выдумка кажется остальным куда более приемлемой, безопасной и понятной, чем правда.  
  
Вот и сейчас — Уоргрейв считал, что он показал им путь к решению загадки, настолько простой и очевидный, что и добавить нечего. «Я — невиновен. В отличие от каждого из вас. Так задумайтесь: что делает невиновный в компании преступников?» И вывод казался очевидным: выполняет роль палача.  
Оказалось — нет. Им было проще цепляться за выдумки, что судья Уоргрейв — просто один из них. Фигурка на доске.  
  
Ситону вот тоже не верили, считали, что он то ли шутит, то ли изображает сумасшедшего. Никто ему не верил. Почти никто.  
  


***

  
  
_1930-й_  
  
— И все-таки, мэтр, я не понимаю — почему именно Ситон? — Уоргрейв отложил сигару, полюбовался тем, как преломляется свет в бокале с виски, и повернулся к своему бывшему учителю. — Ладно бы еще проворовавшийся министр или кто-то богатый и знаменитый — ведь именно за такие дела вы обычно беретесь? А тут... ни денег, ни славы.  
  
Мэттьюз улыбнулся:  
— До чего забавно, Лоуренс, когда вы по старой привычке называете меня «мэтр». Так и вижу за маской сурового судьи все того же упрямого студента. А почему именно этот молодой человек — никому не известный и бедный, как церковная мышь? Единственный мой ответ, боюсь, прозвучит глупо и сентиментально: «А почему бы нет?» Признаюсь по секрету, Лоуренс: это мое последнее дело. Все, ухожу на покой!  
Уоргрейв молчал, потрясенный, и Мэттьюз продолжил:  
— Так что вполне могу себе позволить красивый жест: защиту хорошего бедного парня. Тем более, дело я изучил — улики сплошь косвенные, да и те обвинитель вряд ли сумеет использовать. Как мы оба знаем, этот Стивенсон и умом не блещет, и до сих пор при виде меня у него поджилки трясутся. Так что мне минуты хватит, чтобы не оставить от версии обвинения камня на камне.  
Уоргрейв не смог сдержать улыбки:  
— Рядом с вами, Гарольд, мы все будто снова становимся школярами — независимо от возраста, опыта и регалий. Так что известие о вашей скорой отставке меня, признаться, удивило. От некоторых людей ожидаешь, что они будут всегда.  
Помолчал, коснулся губами края бокала, наслаждаясь терпким вкусом и прекрасным травяным запахом, и задумчиво продолжил:  
— В вашем рассказе о деле Эдварда Ситона мне не хватило одной фразы: «И я уверен, что он невиновен».  
Мэттьюз рассмеялся:  
— Лоуренс, вы неисправимы! Вы были отличным барристером, стали прекрасным судьей (что бы там о вас ни говорили сплетники или завистники), но вы навсегда остались плохим учеником. Сколько раз я говорил вам, всем вам: не важно, виновен подсудимый или нет. Плевать мне на это! Я просто делаю свое дело! Вы же пропускали мои слова мимо ушей и тогда, и сейчас. Впрочем, — он встал, снисходительно похлопал Уоргрейва по плечу, — у вас еще есть время исправиться.  
  


***

  
  
Кажется, Мэттьюзу удалось почти невозможное: Уоргрейв тоже заинтересовался делом никому не известного шофера никому не интересной старой леди, вдруг оставившей этот мир при неясных, но довольно жутких обстоятельствах. Зачем убийце понадобилось отрезать жертве пальцы и уносить их с собой, никто не мог понять. Но все были уверены, что юный Эдвард на такое не способен. Его, правда, все равно арестовали, поскольку именно в его комнате обнаружили драгоценности хозяйки, но Ситон утверждал, что невиновен. Драгоценности? Так хозяйка сама попросила его подержать их у себя, поскольку не доверяла горничной — да, той самой, которая якобы видела в ту ночь выходившего от мисс Флэтчли человека, со спины очень похожего на Ситона.  
  
С фотографий в газетах улыбался приятный светловолосый юноша. Но что-то в его миловидном, открытом лице было такое... Уоргрейву казалось, что он встречал подобное раньше. Он злился на себя, уверял, что все это ерунда, а всякие «мне кажется» — удел не способных к логике глупцов. Но сомнения не давали покоя, и он, помучившись еще несколько дней, решился на еще большую глупость — посетить Ситона в тюрьме и поговорить с ним. Черт возьми, он должен был узнать правду!  
  


***

  
  
— Проходите, святой отец!  
Уоргрейв с трудом сдержал облегченный вздох. Все, как он и подозревал: человека в рясе никто не запомнит, он ни у кого не вызовет подозрений. Даже заготовленная им «легенда», грамотная и достоверная, не понадобилась: охранник пропустил его внутрь без единого вопроса.  
  
Ситон обнаружился в одиночной камере. Сидел на кровати, обняв колени и прикрыв глаза. Медитировал? Дремал? Молился?  
  
Сначала Уоргрейв сделал вид, что пропустил нужный коридор, сбился с дороги. Потом — что узнал Ситона по фото в газетах. Задавал всякие необязательные, пустые вопросы: о самочувствии, о том, как продвигается дело. Ситон отвечал — вежливо, но без малейшего интереса. И тогда Уоргрейв пошел ва-банк:  
— Раз уж я все равно оказался возле вашей камеры... Возможно, это не случайность, а именно проявление воли Божьей? И ему что-то известно о вас — того, чего не знают остальные? Не хотите поделиться, облегчить душу?  
И вежливое равнодушие Ситона будто ветром сдуло. Взглянул колко, подозрительно. И вдруг широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Вы же не священник, правда?  
— С чего вы...  
— Тогда кто же вы такой? Кто вы такой... судья Уоргрейв? Да-да, я тоже узнал вас! Или вы забыли, что ваши фото тоже встречались в газетах?  
Ну что ж, Уоргрейв и не очень надеялся, что сработает. К таким, как Ситон, надо подбирать ключик, а не брать штурмом.  
— Значит, вы меня узнали. Тогда почему спрашиваете, кто я такой? К чему эти вопросы?  
Улыбка Ситона стала хитрой, почти издевательской:  
— Не-ет, вы меня прекрасно поняли. Кто вы — судья, устроивший этот маскарад, чтобы увидеться с заключенным? Чем живете, чего боитесь, о чем мечтаете? О вас говорят, что вы чувствуете ложь, да?  
Он не знал, что ответить, но Ситон ответа и не ждал:  
— ...Но я-то знаю, что это не так. Вы чувствуете убийц. Чувствуете себе подобных, правда? — он приблизил лицо к решетке, так близко, что Уоргрейв едва удержался, чтобы не отодвинуться. — Мы все, все-е чуем себе подобных!  
— Глупости. Я никогда не был подобен вам. Выносить смертные приговоры — моя...  
— Нет, нет! Я не о вашей долбаной работе, и вы это прекрасно знаете! Я о том, что внутри.  
  
Ситон вдруг отошел в дальний угол камеры, уткнулся лбом в стену и нараспев забормотал:  
— Идут на горку Джек и Джилл, несут в руках ведерки. Свалился Джек и лоб разбил, а Джилл слетела с горки... Да-да, слетела с горки! Заплакал Джек, а тетка Доб, склонившись над беднягой...  
Уоргрейв поморщился: неужели этот тип решит, что лучший способ избежать правосудия — это прикинуться сумасшедшим? Но Ситон тут же вернулся, взглянул серьезным, ни капли не безумным взглядом:  
— Вы же хотите знать правду, господин судья? Именно знать, а не чувствовать или догадываться?  
— Хочу, — твердо сказал он.  
— Тогда спросите Джека и Джилл. Они не станут скрывать. Это не скроешь, не сумеешь, не получится.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
Но Ситон только расхохотался:  
— Именно то, что сказал. Спросите Джека и Джилл, господин судья! Они скажут правду!  
  


***

  
  
Неделю Уоргрейв не мог себе покоя найти: все старался понять, что этот тип имел в виду. Или он просто издевался, нес какую-то околесицу? Этот вариант был самым простым, понятным и, надо сказать, желаемым. Именно поэтому Уоргрейв тут же от него отказался.  
Джек и Джилл... Кто же это такие, черт их побери? Некто, кому Ситон доверяет — так же, как он сам доверял Лео? «Если ты кого-нибудь убьешь, я помогу тебе спрятать труп», — так друг ему однажды сказал. И хотя Лоуренс ни за что не взвалил бы на него такую ношу, сама мысль о том, что есть некто, готовый на все ради него, согревала и радовала.  
Кому же доверял Ситон?  
  
За время, прошедшее с его визита в тюрьму, Уоргрейв сумел поговорить со всеми Джеками, Джейкобами, Джексонами, Джекманами и даже Джонами и Джонсонами, которые, по его сведениям, где-то пересекались с Ситоном. Кто-то даже не сумел его вспомнить, кто-то не встречал уже давно. Большинство из них уверяли, что Эдвард-Эдди-Ситон-мистер Ситон — хороший человек. Но того, кто мог бы назвать себя его близким другом, Уоргрейв так и не нашел.  
  
Значит, не имя. Что же тогда? Ситон родился в Лондоне, Уоргрейв прожил в этом городе большую часть жизни. Район, улица? Нет, вряд ли. Наверняка что-то поменьше, вроде... лавки? А может, банк, в котором можно снять ячейку? Почта с абонентским ящиком?  
  
Он побывал везде, где в названиях было хоть что-то от «Джека» или «Джилл». Нет, все не то.  
  


***

  
  
Уоргрейв стал плохо спать по ночам, вертелся с боку на бок, не в силах разгадать загадку. Кто же они такие, эти?..  
  
Он часто вспоминал утверждения Ситона, что они с ним похожи. Этот мерзавец утверждал, что убийцы чувствуют себе подобных. Еще он говорил, что интересовался Уоргрейвом задолго до их встречи.  
А что, если он интересовался кем-то еще? «Джек и Джилл». Ситон назвал эти имена с уверенностью, что Уоргрейву они тоже о чем-то скажут. И если в связи с последним именем ничего не вспоминалось, то «Джек»...  
Ну, конечно! Как он только сразу не догадался!  
  
«Джек-Потрошитель».  
Судя по тому, как выглядел найденный служанкой труп старой леди, именно ему Ситон мог подражать.  
И тут же нашлось место, где надо искать следующую подсказку: Уайтчепел.  
  


***

  
  
И снова обшаривать Лондон вдоль и поперек. Вернее, один из его самых опасных районов. Уоргрейв побывал на всех улицах, где были обнаружены жертвы маньяка. Больше всего его беспокоило, что он не знал, что именно ищет. Человека? Вещь? Если считать, что он все-таки нашел Джека, то теперь, выходит, надо искать Джилл?  
  
Он прочитал о жертвах всё, до чего сумел добраться — и о тех пяти, которых точно связывали с именем Потрошителя, и о других, насчет которых полиция не смогла ничего доказать. Ни одной Джилл среди них не оказалось. Кажется, были еще секретные архивы, связанные с этим делом? Нет, стоп! Ситон их точно не видел. Все, что он знал о Потрошителе, он мог прочитать только в газетах. А значит, надо идти в библиотеку, поднимать старые подшивки.  
  


***

  
  
На поиски в архивах ушло еще три дня. И вот, наконец... Маленькая заметка о том, что квартирная хозяйка одной из жертв дала денег на ее похороны. Звали добрую женщину... именно Джиллиан!  
  
У дома, которым когда-то владели Джиллиан М. и ее супруг, теперь были другие хозяева. Правда, в квартире, где когда-то произошло одно из самых жестоких убийств, так никто и не поселился.  
  
Уоргрейв несколько раз обшарил там все, от пола до потолка. (Еще два дня, а времени и так мало!) Так, эта стена и раньше казалась ему подозрительной... Пожелтевшие от времени обои с пятнами крови и чего-то еще, оторвались слишком легко. И стена за ними оказалась непрочной, просто сложенные друг на друга кирпичи с наскоро залеплеными оконной замазкой щелями между ними. Он нажал посильнее — и вся конструкция обвалилась.  
Есть!  
  
Нечто прямоугольное, плоское, обернутое в коричневую бумагу. Книга? Тетрадь?  
И что ему теперь делать с этой находкой?  
  
Самым правильным было бы спрятать ее обратно и позвонить в полицию. Если доказательство вины Ситона найдут именно они, его с легкостью можно будет использовать против него. Но ведь он еще не знал, что именно там, под бумагой? Да и выпустить из рук с таким трудом добытое Уоргрейв был не в силах.  
  


***

  
  
Дома он разорвал упаковку. Это и правда оказалась тетрадь, вернее, личный дневник.  
  
То, что написавший его должен быть повешен, Уоргрейву стало ясно еще после первых строк. Но он все равно дочитал до конца, порой вздрагивая от отвращения... и узнавания. Да, черт возьми, да! Хоть себе самому можно признаться. Точно такие же мысли посещали его самого — давно, с самого детства. Роились в голове, как туча черных ос, жалили, старались прорваться наружу.  
  
Конечно, описания самого преступления там не было — Ситон спрятал дневник еще до того, как убил свою хозяйку. Спрятал, очень подробно расписав, как он к этому готовился. А еще — как задумывал и совершал другие преступления. Да, старая леди была не первой в его списке жертв. Рабочий со стройки, пара бродяг... Их исчезновение никого не обеспокоило, а трупы Ситон хорошо спрятал.  
Но теперь, кажется, ему надоело совершать «безопасные» преступления. Ситон решил сыграть в «поймай меня, если сможешь», выбрав в соперники его, Лоуренса Уоргрейва.  
  
И, черт возьми, это желание сыграть, пройти по краю, по лезвию бритвы тоже было хорошо знакомо Уоргрейву. Какой смысл совершать идеальное преступление, если о нем никто не узнает? Это же все равно, что взять картину великого художника и навечно похоронить в запасниках какого-нибудь заштатного музея. Или спрятать в стол свеженаписанный гениальный роман.  
«Все мы чуем себе подобных», вспомнилось, и Уоргрейва снова передернуло. Нет уж.  
  
Разница между ним и Ситоном все же была. Он ничего подобного не делал. Он контролировал свою тьму.  
  
Утром Уоргрейв снова спрятал дневник Ситона в большой бумажный конверт. Кое-кому его точно можно доверить: почтовому ведомству.  
  


***

  
  
Со Стивенсоном, тем самым, который должен был представлять обвинение на завтрашнем процессе, Уоргрейв встретился в клубе. Они поговорили об общих знакомых... включая Мэттьюза, конечно.  
  
— Так вы поэтому расстроены? — сочувственно спросил Уоргрейв, решив, что трех бокалов молодому барристеру как раз хватит, чтобы появилась готовность излить душу любому, кто взглянет сочувственно. — Удивительно, что вы вообще взяли дело, зная, что защиту будет представлять лучший адвокат Лондона. Вы смелый человек, Стивенсон.  
Тот сперва приосанился — не каждый день тебя хвалит такой, как судья Уоргейв. Но потом снова сник.  
— Я не знал, что это будет он. Ну, сначала не знал, а потом...  
«Не рискнул отказаться», — мысленно продолжил Уоргрейв. Но только покивал согласно.  
  
И Стивенсон продолжил. Говорил о том, что заранее настроился, что проиграет процесс, но ведь проиграть такому, как Мэттьюз, даже не позорно. Но пару дней назад он получил по почте — вы не поверите — дневник Ситона! И там говорится...  
Тут он осекся, видимо, решив, что и так наболтал лишнего.  
— Я не представляю, что делать! — он вцепился себе в волосы. — Проиграть сейчас, после того, как я все это увидел... в жизни себе не прощу!  
Стивенсон изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, но его просто распирало. Наклонился и зашептал Уоргрейву на ухо:  
— Он виновен, господин судья, он точно виновен! Я видел дневник убийцы, держал его в руках! И если бы я только мог использовать его в качестве доказательства! Но у меня нет ничего, ни-чего!  
  
Выяснить, куда же делся вышеупомянутый дневник, тоже удалось без труда. Как и положено, обвинитель предоставил возможность защитнику ознакомиться с новой уликой. А уже на следующее утро...  
— Он добился запрета на использование этого дневника в качестве доказательства, представляете! Я сам его видел — документ за подписью лорда-канцлера! — Уоргрейву показалось, что Стивенсон сейчас расплачется.  
  
Ну что ж... Этого и надо было ожидать. Чтобы Мэттьюз — с его опытом и возможностью перекинуться словечком за бокалом виски даже с лордом-канцлером — так быстро сдался? Теперь у обвинения и правда не было шансов, с их косвенными уликами. А уж когда присяжные увидят честную физиономию Ситона, когда услышат блестящую речь его адвоката...  
  
Разве что за время, оставшееся до слушания, что-нибудь повлияет на мнение этих людей о подсудимом? Всерьез повлияет, не оставив им даже шанса поверить в то, что этот тип невиновен?  
  


***

  
  
Освальд Эмери был готов занять свое место на скамье присяжных, чтобы доказать — он, уважаемый человек и владелец лучшей булочной в Уайтчеппеле, достоин такого доверия. Он как раз стоял у умывальника, когда из соседней кабинки вышел высокий человек в темном плаще. Незнакомец уже подходил к дверям, когда из рук у него... или из папки, со спины не разглядеть? выпала пара желтоватых, почти полностью исписанных листов.  
  
— Эй, мистер! Э-э-э... как вас там! Сэр! — окликнул он, но незнакомец уже скрылся за дверью. Эмери собрал разлетевшиеся по разным углам листы, машинально пробежал глазами первые строчки на верхнем... И застыл на месте: — О господи боже мой! Это же... Господи!  
  


***

  
  
— Виновен?!  
  
Уоргрейв впервые видел Мэттьюза настолько потерявшим самообладание. Даже когда после «проваленного» дела Джаспера он орал на допустившего это помощника, Мэттьюз пусть немного, но актерствовал, напускал страху. Сейчас же мэтр с трудом скрывал самое настоящее бешенство.  
— Но... господа присяжные... — начал, но осекся под взглядом судьи. Уоргрейв же молча натянул черную шапочку. В зале зашумели, причем шум со стороны скамьи присяжных был, скорее, одобрительным. Судью же во всей этой толпе интересовал только один человек.  
  
«Эдвард Ситон, ты проиграл. Я разгадал загадку».  
Тот поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся.  
«Пошли на горку Джек и Джилл... — одними губами. — Думаете, что выиграли, ваша честь? У меня — да. А у себя? Справитесь? С собой-то что будете делать?»  
«Да пошел ты к черту!»  
  


***

  
  
В этот раз Мэттьюз не шутил, не улыбался и даже не вертел задумчиво бокал. Он его вообще за вечер в руки не взял — неужели чтобы не поддаваться искушению швырнуть через всю комнату?  
  
— Ну что, Лоуренс, довольны? Отправили на виселицу еще одного преступника?  
— Сказать по правде, доволен. Как я понимаю, присяжные решили, что наличие в комнате обвиняемого вещей покойной и отсутствие у него алиби говорит о его виновности. Разве не так?  
— Не так! И вам это прекрасно известно! Не знаю, как Стивенсону удалось повлиять на присяжных... Кстати, — он недоверчиво взглянул на Уоргрейва. — Это не вы подучили его? Этот болван в жизни бы не додумался...  
— Мистер Мэттьюз! — голос Уоргрева звучал так холодно, что удивительно, как виски в бокале не покрылось льдом. — Вы понимаете, что сейчас сказали?! Вы обвинили меня, судью Королевского суда, в том, что я подговорил обвинителя оказать давление на присяжных? Вы в своем уме?  
Но Мэттьюз уже сам понял, что перегнул палку.  
— Я подам апелляцию.  
— Это ваше право. Не представляю только, как вы объясните там, — Уоргрев ткнул пальцем в потолок, — почему скрыли важную улику, полностью обличавшую вашего подзащитного.  
— У меня были на это причины... — начал, и тут же умолк, задумался. — Вы знали про дневник.  
Мэттьюз не спрашивал, он утверждал. Значит, и отпираться было бесполезно.  
— Да, знал. И некоторые страницы до сих пор у меня. И если вы решите обвинить меня — они попадут в газеты. Пусть это будет стоить мне карьеры — но и ваша репутация окажется запятнанной. Хотите скандала? Меня он не остановит. И все же, мэтр, — Уоргрейв понизил голос, — предлагаю вам не доводить до этого. Да, я был плохим учеником. Я до сих пор верю, что «виновен обвиняемый или нет» _имеет_ значение. Для меня — имеет. Так что не сердитесь: ведь мы оба просто делали свое дело. Только у меня получилось лучше.  
  
Мэттьюз довольно долго молчал. Потом заговорил — с трудом, запинаясь.  
— Когда-то давно я долго думал перед тем, как написать для вас рекомендательное письмо. Уже тогда я знал, что делаю это для необычного человека. Что вы или прославитесь и навечно останетесь в памяти потомков, или... тоже «прославитесь». Но так, что никто никогда не сможет произнести ваше имя без содрогания. Не знаю, как остальные... может, они до сих пор ничего про вас не поняли... Но я точно знаю, что никогда себе не прощу того, что допустил выдвижение судьи Уоргрейва.


	11. Chapter 11

_февраль 1939 г._  
И обратно  
  
«Сегодня мы прощаемся с Магдаленой Примроуз Ульрикой Ковентри...»  
  
Лоуренс Уоргрейв со стыдом понял, что снова, как и на похоронах отца, замечает только какую-то ерунду. Например, что земля размякла от совсем не февральского дождя и туфли утопают в ней почти на полдюйма. Что на одно из голых, похожих на скелет деревьев тяжело опустилась ворона. Или галка? Никогда их не различал.  
Заметил, как Марта сжала руку Лео, как он отвернулся...  
А одна спица на зонтике священника вывернута. Интересно, это не тот самый пастор, которому когда-то Лоуренс протянул украшенный лентами конверт? А что, может, и он. Совсем ведь немного времени прошло с тех пор — меньше двадцати двух лет. Да-да, совсем немного. И вся жизнь.  
  


***

  
  
_Семнадцатью годами ранее_  
  
— Ну как? Тебе нравится? — На бумаге был домик и четыре фигурки рядом — одна маленькая, с торчащими в стороны косичками, и три побольше. — Я нарисовала нас. Мою семью.  
— Ленни, это было сопроводительное письмо.  
— Теперь оно красивое.  
С этим было не поспорить.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь стать художницей, как леди Калмингтон?  
Ленни взглянула укоризненно, как будто он не понимал самых простых вещей.  
— Нет, конечно. Я буду судьей. Как ты.  
— Милая, женщины не бывают судьями! Это же просто смешно.  
— Это неправильно. Я буду.  
— Для этого нужно сначала окончить университет.  
— И что с того? Мама там училась. И я смогу.  
— И в общины барристеров женщин не принимают.  
— Меня примут. — Ленни хитро улыбнулась: — Ты попросишь, и меня примут. Тебя же все слушаются, да?  
— Пожалуй, что да.  
  
Интересно, если он и правда напишет рекомендательное письмо, попросив принять Ленни туда, где когда-то учился сам? Будут его коллеги возражать и цепляться за традиции, или, как она говорит, «послушаются»? Если, конечно, оно понадобится. Если со временем она не забудет об этом. Дети же часто забывают?  
  


***

  
  
_Шестью годами ранее_  
  
— Лори, ну поговори ты с ней! Ты же знаешь: она слушает только тебя!  
  
На самом деле Лео ошибался. Ленни слушала всех: внимательно, вежливо склонив голову, как и положено хорошей, воспитанной девочке. А потом все равно делала по-своему.  
  
— Сейчас все носят такие короткие юбки?  
Ленни хмыкнула:  
— Я ношу.  
— А тебе не кажется, что еще рано?..  
— Юбку носить?  
Он нахмурился:  
— Ты меня прекрасно понимаешь! Читать такие книги...  
— Я просто изучаю латынь! Судья ведь должен ее знать?  
— Ее не обязательно изучать по Апулею.  
— Ладно, буду читать папины книги по медицине. Может, со временем смогу вырезать аппендикс прямо в зале суда.  
  
Надо же, не забыла и не передумала. Все так же готова идти к своей цели... Как Марта, в компании таких же сумасшедших все-таки добившаяся для женщин избирательного права. Как Лео, отстаивавший свое мнение тихо и вежливо, но от этого не менее твердо. Как сам Лоуренс.  
  
— И ходить на вечеринки в мужскую школу тоже...  
— Да ладно, было весело. К тому же, мама говорит...  
— О нет, только не это!  
Что постоянно говорила о роли женщины в обществе ее мама, Лоуренс и так знал слишком хорошо.  
— И когда, по-твоему, мне будет не рано? В сто лет? Или двести?  
— Подожди хотя бы до двадцати одного.  
Ленни задумалась, потом кивнула:  
— До двадцати одного можно попробовать.  
  


***

  
  
_Тремя годами ранее_  
  
— Меня приняли в Оксфорд! Ты понял, да! Еще три года... ладно, может быть, четыре — и я его закончу. С отличием! И буду учиться дальше, чтобы стать барристером. Готовь рекомендательное письмо!  
«Уже приготовил».  
  


***

  
  
_Годом ранее_  
  
— Я разорвала помолвку.  
— Но почему? Я думал, ты любишь этого... Кристофера?  
— Дело не в этом. Просто я ведь никогда никого не любила, кроме него. Мне не с чем сравнивать! А вдруг окажется, что я и его не люблю?  
— Так чего же ты хочешь? «Сравнить»?  
— Не знаю. Но очень хочу узнать. Какая она — жизнь? Настоящая, взрослая жизнь. К тому же, — Ленни хитро прищурилась, — через месяц мне исполнится двадцать один!  
  


***

  
  
Ужинали они с Лео и Мартой в «малой столовой», не слишком отличавшейся от «главной» размерами. И такой же неуютной. Хорошо хоть, что теперь без чучел мышей — все они отправились в местный музей сразу после рождения Ленни.  
  
— Как это произошло? — спросил Лоуренс, обращаясь то ли к ним обоим, то ли еще к кому-то.  
«Господи, как же ты это допустил?»  
  
«И как я это допустил?! Почему тогда сказал именно „двадцать один год“? Почему не тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят? Хотя в этом случае Ленни меня точно не стала бы слушать».  
  
Ответил Лео:  
— Врач... ну, который делал вскрытие... сказал, что она приняла какие-то вещества. Изменяющие сознание.  
— Наркотики?  
— Ну... да. Кажется, она приняла слишком много. Наверное, просто ошиблась... Она всегда была любопытной, слишком любопытной. Если бы я только мог найти мерзавца, который продал ей эту дрянь! — он в бессильной ярости стукнул кулаком по столу. И тут же, без всякой паузы, спросил Лоуренса: — А что тебе врач сказал?  
— Какой? — сначала не понял он. — А-а, тот, к которому ты меня отправил? Онколог?  
Лео кивнул.  
— Сказал, жить буду. Какое-то время, — пожал плечами Лоуренс. И мельком удивился: как Лео вообще может думать об этом... в такой день? Хотя... Теперь у него из близких остались только он — старый школьный друг. И Марта. Да, только они трое и остались друг у друга. Лоуренс смотрел, как они сидят рядом: Лео — сгорбившись, будто годы и переживания клонили его все ниже и ниже к земле; Марта, наоборот, неестественно прямо. Высохшая, суровая... в черном платье похожая на ту галку с кладбища. Или ворону, кто их разберет?  
  
Трое немолодых, усталых людей, одни в целом мире. Лоуренс смотрел на своих друзей... свою семью. И не знал, как им сказать, что скоро они останутся только вдвоем. Так, может, и не стоит говорить об этом?  
  


***

  
  
«Этого мерзавца» Уоргрейв нашел довольно скоро. Нетрудно было, с его-то связями.  
Айзек Моррис, из Сохо. И раньше приходилось слышать о нем, но... только слышать. Ни улик, ни свидетелей, ни хоть каких-нибудь документов, позволяющих усомниться в том, что господин Моррис — не просто почтенный джентльмен, а... чего ему только не приписывали. Но слухи и сплетни к делу не пришьешь. Впрочем, для Уоргрейва это уже не имело значения.  
Осталось понять, что с ним делать. Просто убить?  
Он представил, как бьет жирную тушу ножом — много-много раз, без счета. Как брызжет кровь по стенам, хрустят ломающиеся кости. Да, это было бы заманчиво.  
  
Или включить его в свой список «солдатиков»? Но там и так уже было десять человек. Кого-то вычеркнуть? Но кого? Бессловесную жену дворецкого? Доктора-пьяницу? Злобную старую деву?  
  
Потому додумался: нет, не вычеркнуть. «Вынести за скобки». К примеру, себя.  
Переписать заготовленный еще месяц назад текст обвинения, заменив настоящее преступление на придуманное... скажем, на дело Эвиса... Нет, это было бы слишком просто: тому окончательный приговор вынес другой судья. Значит, Ситона — о его виновности до сих пор спорят. Но если среди собравшихся на острове окажется кто-то сообразительный, умеющий мыслить не по шаблону, сопоставлять факты — даже если на первый взгляд они кажутся странными и нелогичными... У этой «фигурки» будет шанс спастись и спасти остальных.  
  
Да, именно так он и сделает, и пусть Провидение рассудит: кому жить, кому умереть. Не казнь этих десятерых, как он хотел вначале. Игра. Десять фигурок на доске.  
Ну что, господа? Кто из вас — черные, кто — белые?  
  
Ваш ход, господин судья!  
  


***

  
  
_8 августа 1939 г._  
  
До станции в Оуксбридже, которую судья Уоргрейв мысленно называл «конечная», оставалось еще два часа пути. Он отвернулся от окна: голова закружилась. Кажется, он так и остался человеком из прошлого века, так и не привык к высоким скоростям этого безумного двадцатого. А ведь еще немного — и «новое столетие» перевалит за середину. Впрочем, до этого ему точно не дожить. Скоро он исполнит свое предназначение, то, для чего пришел в этот мир. Скоро восстановит справедливость.  
  


***

  
  
Все началось в тот год, когда повесили Ситона. По странному совпадению — тоже в поезде.  
  
Люди с Уоргрейвом часто заговаривали — то ли находили его внешность располагающей к откровениям, то ли сказывался «эффект попутчика». А уж когда узнавали, кто он такой! От дурацких вопросов порой уши вяли. И этот, по виду (как оказалось потом — угадал) типичный деревенский доктор, тут же попросил посвятить его в тонкости вступления в права наследования. А услышав, что его подсудимые обычно решают этот вопрос быстро и радикально, не отшатнулся испуганно. Даже не смутился. Наоборот — начал рассказывать о какой-то пожилой даме, которую прикончила пара слуг.  
— Так что поверьте мне, господин судья — не все преступники оказываются перед вами или вашими коллегами!  
Уоргрейву и верить незачем было — он это знал.  
  


***

  
  
Так и начался его поиск тайных преступников. Десять человек.  
Ему нравилось это число. «Десять солдатиков решили пообедать». С обеда — вернее, ужина — он и начнет. И будет продолжать игру, пока не придет к нужному, правильному финалу: «...и никого не стало». Или не проиграет, как проиграл Ситон, подкинувший свою загадку именно тому, кто смог ее разгадать. Разгадают ли эти девять «солдатиков» его загадку?  
  
Да, только девять — Морриса и думать нечего было приглашать на остров. Этот старый лис ни за что не высунул бы из своей норы и кончик хвоста. А вот его опыт в заметании следов грех было не использовать. Именно он и помог и с покупкой, и с обустройством острова. Он же взял на себя разговор с Филипом Ломбардом и звонки в агентства по найму.  
И таблетку от боли в желудке («До чего же нервная у меня работа, не поверите!» «Сочувствую, мистер Моррис. Знаете, мне всегда помогало..») он принял с благодарностью. До чего люди становятся доверчивыми при виде старика, который, вытащив дрожащими пальцами пробку, трясет над ладонью пузырек!  
Через два дня яд сработает — именно тогда, когда Моррис уже и думать забудет об их встрече. Этому типу Уоргрейв точно не собирался давать ни единого шанса.  
  
Для остальных же девяти он сумел найти, как ему казалось, правильные слова или нужную приманку. Скоро увидит, сработало или нет.  
И для себя он ее нашел.  
  
Уоргрейв снова достал письмо, бережно провел пальцами по строчкам.  
Констанция Калмингтон...  
Боже, как давно это было!  
  


***

  
  
_«Давно»_  
  
Машина летела по узкой извилистой дороге — именно летела, иногда казалось, что колеса пусть на мгновение, но отрываются от земли.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, каждая из этих повозок должна быть оборудована чем-то, позволяющим снизить скорость?  
— Это называется «тормоза», дорогой. Ими оборудованы все машины... и большинство людей. Но не мы с вами, правда? — Констанция с улыбкой взглянула на него. — Мы не умеем останавливаться!  
После этих слов она снова нажала на какую-то педаль, но вряд ли это были «тормоза», поскольку машина, взревев, понеслась еще быстрее. Уоргрейв непроизвольно вцепился в выступавший из дверцы поручень.  
— Боитесь умереть, ваша честь?  
— Просто для меня есть разница между «умереть» и «умереть глупо», — ответил он, надеясь, что голос не слишком выдает его страх и отвращение — то ли к этому средству передвижения, то ли к манере Констанции им управлять.  
— Ах да! Это ваше «предназначение», не выполнив которое, вы даже простудиться не имеете права? И, кстати, мы уже приехали!  
  
Новый дом Констанции, который она купила здесь, в Италии, был чем-то неуловимо похож на предыдущие, в которых ему довелось бывать: просторный, с высокими потолками и огромными окнами.  
  
В те годы он много путешествовал, исполнял детскую мечту посмотреть мир. Огибать его по тридцать седьмой параллели, правда, не стал, но порой заглядывал в такие уголки, о которых обычные туристы даже не думают. Констанция тоже колесила по свету. Иногда их пути пересекались.  
  
«Дражайший Лоуренс, я слышала, что вы тоже здесь, в этом городе, остановились в самой ужасной гостинице! Не желаете навестить меня?»  
Он всегда желал.  
  
И всегда все заканчивалось одинаково. Он благодарил за ужин, желал спокойной ночи и уходил в свою комнату. Иногда спиной чувствовал ее взгляд. Иногда казалось, что она слишком долго не выпускает его руку, прощаясь. Иногда — что почти готова о чем-то попросить. Но не решается.  
  
И правильно, и не нужно.  
  
_Красная лужа на садовой дорожке... темные синяки на белой руке..._  
  
Нет, он знал, что можно и по-другому. Например, как у Лео с Мартой. Никакой сумасшедшей страсти — только тепло, уважение, доверие. Крепкая, проверенная годами дружба, а не любовь, но этим двоим хватало, чтобы быть вместе.  
Лоуренс был уверен, что сам так не сможет. Что первый же слишком долгий взгляд, первый же поцелуй сметет его выдержку и хладнокровие, выпуская наружу... лучше не думать, что именно.  
Нет-нет, ничего не нужно.  
  
По утрам он варил кофе и готовил завтрак. Сам Лоуренс всегда был ранней пташкой, у Констанции же утро начиналось не раньше полудня. Даже в этом они не совпадали.  
  


***

  
  
В этот раз все началось, как обычно. А потом она все-таки решилась:  
— Лоуренс, вы не хотите остаться?  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Остаться со мной. В этом доме. Навсегда.  
— Но, дорогая, — начал он, но Констанция перебила:  
— Именно! «Дорогая»! Я дорога вам, Лоуренс, а вы мне. Я люблю вас, неужели вы до сих пор этого не поняли? Нет, не могу поверить! Но что же тогда мешает вам признать, что мои чувства взаимны? Что мешает вам остаться со мной — здесь?!  
  
Что ему мешает? Уоргрейву всегда казалось, что это очевидно. То, что он не создан для подобной жизни: для яркого света, бьющего в окна по утрам. Для сумасшедшей скорости, с которой Констанция не только водила машину — она так жила, только успевай за ней. Он, по большому счету, никогда не успевал, хотя с удовольствием проводил время на тех остановках, куда она его приглашала. Ему не было места в мире ее картин, цветов и легкомысленности.  
  
Но Констанция сразу же подумала о другом:  
— Неужели все дело в вашем чертовом «предназначении»? — Кажется, проще было согласиться, чем объяснять? — Так дожидайтесь его здесь! Если оно есть, то какая разница, где вы с ним столкнетесь?  
  
Ее логика всегда была безупречной. Действительно, какая разница, где дожидаться того, что рано или поздно произойдет? Только он ведь не ждать собрался, нет. Он никогда не ждал — он шел вперед, навстречу, преодолевая одно препятствие за другим. Констанция права: ни один из них не умеет сидеть на месте. Только вот... ему нужно совсем в другую сторону. Кажется, все-таки придется ей это объяснить?  
  
Уехал Уоргрейв на рассвете.  
  


***

  
  
С тех пор прошло семь... нет, почти восемь лет. В ящике стола прибавилось и писем, начинавшихся всегда одинаково: «Дражайший Лоуренс!..», и фотографий.  
Расстояние никогда им не мешало — по крайней мере, настолько, насколько могла бы помешать излишняя близость. Он знал каждую мысль Констанции, каждый ее душевный порыв. Каждую букву ее округлого, но при этом такого неразборчивого почерка. Знал настолько хорошо, что мог без труда скопировать его.  
  
«Дражайший Лоуренс...  
Сто лет ничего о Вас не слышала...»  
Да, дорогая, я очень старательно не отвечал на ваши письма.  
  
«...Непременно приезжайте на Солдатский остров... Очаровательнейшее место... о стольком надо поговорить... былые времена... наедине с природой... насладиться солнечными лучами... 12.40. с Паддингтонского вокзала... встречу Вас в Оукбридже...»  
  
_«Что вы делаете, остановитесь! Прошу вас, умоляю, ни под каким предлогом не приезжайте на Солдатский остров! Вы меняетесь... Нет, уже изменились, и мне больно от этих перемен. Пока не поздно — остановитесь, умоляю! Я чувствую, что теряю вас, и мне страшно!»_  
  
Увы — поздно. К тому же... Разве вы забыли, дорогая Констанция? Мы оба никогда не умели останавливаться.  
  
«...Навечно ваша — Констанция Калмингтон».  
  
Само собой, последнего абзаца не было в той записке, которую он предъявил собравшимся на острове. После того, как они, сперва всем своим видом подтвердив предъявленные обвинения, а потом со страхом, удивлением или возмущением опровергнув их, старались выяснить, кто и зачем их туда пригласил.  
  


***

  
  
_11 августа 1939 г._  
  
Надо же, а ведь он до самого последнего момента думал, что эти двое как-то договорятся. Даже когда услышал выстрел... выстрелы на берегу — все еще надеялся. Мало ли — вдруг они оба, поразмыслив, догадались обо всем и решили его обхитрить, провести? Нет, правда, «договорились» же они прошлой ночью? Неужели этого оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему близкими?  
  
Только когда Клейторн уже сунула голову в петлю и, отчаянно цепляясь за нее и стараясь удержаться на стуле хоть кончиками пальцев, уговаривала его спастись с острова вместе, вдвоем, а потом свалить все на Ломбарда, благо мертвец ничего не сможет возразить, — он поверил. И вздрогнул от омерзения.  
  
«Вера Элизабет Клейторн, одиннадцатого августа тридцать пятого года вы убили Сирила Огилви Хэмилтона, а одиннадцатого августа тридцать девятого года — Филиппа Ломбарда. Вам не кажется, что это плохая традиция — убивать кого-то в этот день? И что пора бы прекратить ей следовать?»  
  
Уоргрейв вытащил из-под нее стул, аккуратно поставил его возле стенки и вышел. Остаться и понаблюдать, как жизнь оставляет тело мисс Клейторн, не захотелось. Впервые в жизни ему не хотелось на это смотреть.  
  


***

  
  
Самым трудным оказалось забросить бутылку с «Чистосердечным признанием» достаточно далеко. Чтобы не разбилась о скалы, чтобы волны тут же не вернули ее на берег.  
  
Хотя писать его тоже было нелегко, и, надо сказать, не такое уж оно получилось чистосердечное. Он рассказал и об отсутствующем на острове «солдатике» — Моррисе, и о его преступлении. Но так и не упомянул то, за которое осудил на смерть себя самого. «Дело Ситона»... Да, пусть так и будет. Для того, чтобы дать полиции ускользнувшую от них разгадку, и его хватит. Он долгие годы хранил этот секрет. Даже от Онима хранил. Хотя ему точно можно было признаться.  
  
Уоргрейв поднял бокал, отсалютовал своему невидимому собеседнику:  
— Ну что, мистер Оним? Празднуете победу?  
Но тот радоваться не спешил. Еще бы, когда дело еще не закончено.  
  
— Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв, вы обвиняетесь в том, что 30 июля тысяча девятьсот тринадцатого года убили Френсиса Арчибальда Калмингтона. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Ничего. Я рад, что сделал это. Неплохо получилось, а? Никто даже не усомнился в том, что это был несчастный случай. Бедняга Фрэнки! Живая... ох, нет — уже мертвая антиреклама курению,, — Уоргрейв усмехнулся. И тут же сменил интонации на сухие, официальные:  
— Что ж, похоже, наш преступник неисправим. Конечно, ему удавалось до поры до времени скрывать свои порочные наклонности, но всему на свете приходит конец. Так что, ради безопасности общества, я приговариваю вас, Лоуренс Джон Уоргрейв... — он сделал паузу, будто и правда выступал в суде, будто давал возможность преступнику последнюю надежду — прежде чем отнять ее навсегда. — ...К смерти. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит.  
  
Обвиняемый встретил его с улыбкой. Так же, как и Ситон когда-то. И Эвис. И многие, очень многие другие.  
  


-fin-


End file.
